El Dragón que añoraba la Tierra
by Genoxis
Summary: El flamante Señor del Fuego, Zuko, tiene un vacío en el corazón que una nación completa no puede llenar. ¿Será que esa tarea especial solo puede realizarla un viaje a través del pasado? y aún asi, ¿Podrá el pasado proveerle las respuestas que espera encontrar?
1. La Carta de Ba Sing Se

Nota del Autor: La historia esta ubicada temporalmente tras el final de la serie, y entrelaza algunos de los eventos del comic. Para mas información, pueden leerlo. Todos los derechos de los personajes pertenecen a Nickelodeon y sus respectivos autores con la excepción de los originales.

Sin mas preambulos, ¡disfruten de la historia!

 **Capitulo 1: La Carta de Ba Sing Se**

Un suspiro.

El Señor del Fuego soltó el pergamino que contenía el edicto recientemente firmado. Había perdido la noción del tiempo que había estado trabajando durante ese día y sintió la necesidad de masajear levemente la sien para aliviar su agotamiento. El Movimiento de la Restauración de la Armonía al cual había suscrito para restaurar el equilibrio junto con Aang y el Rey Tierra demandaba mucho trabajo diario por parte del flamante gobernante de la Nación del Fuego. No era algo inusual, después de todo, la mayor parte de los daños habían sido provocados por su propio país y era necesario que Zuko pusiera su mejor predisposición para repararlos.

Decidió salir a caminar un poco para despejar su mente. Había un jardín particular que solía visitar... Un paisaje muy conocido, visitado varias veces junto a su madre, donde había compartido "juegos" con Azula y sus amigas. El estanque de patos-tortuga, los arboles... Le permitía una beve desconexión en medio de la vorágine de sus deberes como Señor del Fuego.

Se sentó un rato a observar a las curiosas criaturas nadar en la superficie del estanque.

-¿Esta todo bien, Zuko?-

Reconoció la voz rapidamente. Era Suki, la guerrera kyoshi que formaba parte del equipo avatar y que había permanecido en el palacio para protegerle como guardaespaldas tras el pedido personal de Mai.

-Si, si, estoy bien. Necesitaba un descanso.- respondió el Señor de Fuego tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

-Me pregunto si con eso alcanzará.- retrucó la guerrera -Tu rostro dice que necesitas mas que solo un descanso. Trabajas largas horas sin parar y duermes poco por las noches, no es algo que un breve recreo pueda resolver.-

-¿Que te hace creer que estoy así de cansado?-

-Bueno, esas ojeras delatan bastante.- sonrió levemente Suki.

-Hay mucho trabajo por hacer, no puedo darme el lujo de dejar que se acumule.- respondió Zuko tratando de darle cierre al asunto.

-Personalmente creo admirable que pongas tanta dedicación en restaurar el equilibrio del mundo- insistió la guerrera -pero si continuas a este ritmo no vas a llegar muy lejos. Sobre todo, considerando que llevas esta rutina desde... bueno, desde la partida de Mai.-

Zuko no pudo evitar pensar en ese ultimo comentario. Ciertamente Mai habia sido una figura clave en su universo personal por mucho tiempo, mas allá de su separación y su posterior reunión durante el ultimo periodo de la Guerra de los Cien Años. Sin embargo, una vez que comenzaron a vivir juntos en el palacio, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar. Sus diferencias se comenzaron a sentir con mayor intensidad; la intensidad derivó en discusiones; las discusiones llevaron a peleas. Para ese entonces ya era evidente que no podían seguir juntos y se apreciaban mucho para seguir haciendose sufrir mutuamente. Sin embargo, el día en que ella dejó el palacio una parte de Zuko se fue con ella. Durante algun tiempo lidió como pudo con su tristeza y angustia, hasta que encontró la manera perfecta de esconderla de su mente: el deber. Su trabajo ayudaba a mantener su mente activa y con el tiempo el dolor se desvaneció. Sin embargo, el vacío seguía en su interior y no habia cantidad suficiente de trabajo para llenarlo. Así comenzaron las noches en desvela y las sesiones maratonicas de asuntos de la Nación del Fuego.

-Lo sé.- se resignó Zuko con un suspiro -Pero no se que hacer al respecto. Si no mantengo la mente ocupada, siento que volvere a caer al fondo del pozo otra vez. Cuando tenía esta clase de problemas en el pasado siempre tenía a mi tío para aconsejarme, pero...-

-¿El Dragon Jazmín?- aventuró la guerrera.

-Si.- asintió al tiempo que tomaba una hoja seca de arbusto jade-amarillo del piso -Pero no podría culparlo por ello. Esa tienda era parte del sueño de una vida tranquila y apacible dedicada al té y al Pai Sho. No podría haberle pedido que renuncie a su tienda para seguir atado a mi y a mis problemas.-

-¿Entonces por que no lo visitas?-

-Es imposible- respondió al tiempo que apretaba la hoja en su palma -Soy el Señor del Fuego ahora, no el Principe Exiliado. No puedo simplemente irme de la Nación del Fuego porque tenga fantasmas internos que combatir.-

El silencio se apoderó de la escena en tanto una brisa soplaba y se llevaba los restos de hoja seca de la palma de Zuko.

-Bueno, tal vez tenga una solución a ese problema.- retomó Suki al tiempo que sacaba un rollo de pergamino de su cinto -Hoy llegó esta carta del Reino de la Tierra.-

Zuko tomó el pergamino que le ofrecía su amiga y guardaespaldas -Esto...tiene los sellos de las tres Naciones.- anunció en tanto examinaba el pergamino y lo leía. -Para el Señor del Fuego Zuko: por medio de esta carta deseamos invitarlo cordialmente al Conclave de las Cuatro Naciones que se celebrará en Ba Sing Se el proximo mes.- Zuko volteó al tiempo que bajaba el pergamino -¿Esto llegó hoy?-

-Si. Parece una buena forma de combinar tu deber con tu necesidad. ¿Que te parece? ¿asistiras?-

Zuko lo penso por unos momentos. -Si, tal vez el viaje me ayude a despejar la mente. ¿Que tan rapido podemos partir?-

-Cuando tú quieras.- respondió la guerrera con una sonrisa.

-Bien Suki, Has los preparativos y yo me ocupo del resto. Partimos mañana por la mañana.-

-Entendido.- asintió la guerrera al tiempo que se marchaba.

Zuko miro hacia el cielo con una expresión de alivio. Cuanto tiempo había pasado sin charlar con Iroh y cuanta falta le hacia. Era la persona mas sabia que conocía y sus consejos siempre le ayudaban, en mayor o menor medida, a encausar el camino y las energías.

Mientras se incorporaba y retornaba al palacio, pensó en que regalo podría llevarle. Su tío tenía afición por las antigüedades y chucherías de ese tipo, pero nada se podría equiparar a unas raras y exóticas hojas para el té.

 **Continuará...**


	2. Una visita al Dragón Jazmín

**Capitulo 2: Una visita al Dragón Jazmín**

Era una tarde como cualquier otra en Ba Sing Se. Una ciudad bulliciosa y llena de actividad que ofrecía un sinfín de actividades para sus residentes y visitantes. Sin embargo, aquellos que eran amantes del té no podían pasar por alto la visita al Dragón Jazmín. La tienda se había convertido en uno de los puntos turísticos iconicos de la ciudad y era famosa por su dueño, tal vez en el mejor maestro en el arte del té en toda la capital.

Iroh disfrutaba cada día en su ocupación. Muchos podían considerarlo un trabajo, pero para el era una actividad placentera, un hobby. Sin ninguna duda era un cambio radical desde los tiempos de la guerra. Por supuesto, el local contaba con empleados que atendían al publico en tanto el se concentraba en su arte, pero a veces recibir a la clientela era algo asi como un extra del trabajo. Todos los días conocía algún rostro nuevo o escuchaba alguna historia interesante de locales, viajeros e incluso ocasionalmente se topaba con alguna clase nueva y exótica de té para preparar.

-¿Disculpe, tiene una mesa?-

-Por supuesto que sí- asintió el hombre en tanto dejaba platitos listos para los próximos clientes -En el Dragón Jazmín siempre hay un lugar para un visitante. Bueno, eso siempre y cuando no tengamos casa llena.-

-¿Habrá entonces algún descuento para familia?-

Sorprendido, el anciano volteó hacia el cliente y reconoció unos rasgos patentes que plasmaron una sonrisa en su rostro -¡Zuko! ¡Bienvenido sobrino!- saludó Iroh al tiempo que rápidamente le daba un abrazo.

-Hola tío.- contestó el joven maestro fuego con una sonrisa.

-¿Que haces en Ba Sing Se?- preguntó Iroh con un gesto de curiosidad -El Conclave no es sino hasta el próximo mes. Es muy pronto para que el Señor del Fuego llegue a la ciudad... Y en ese vestuario.-

-Lo sé, lo sé- trató de explicar Zuko -decidí venir en un atuendo menos llamativo que la túnica del Señor del Fuego. ¿Tan mal se ve?-

Iroh rió ante la pregunta. Su sobrino llevaba puestas las mismas prendas que tenía cuando se mudaron a la parte alta de la ciudad durante su estadía en Ba Sing Se. Sorprendía ver que la ropa le quedaba perfectamente a pesar del tiempo que había transcurrido desde la ultima vez que las usó -Para nada, es una imagen que me trae buenos recuerdos de la época en que juntos abrimos esta tienda. Por un momento me sentí igual que el mismo día en que el destino nos entregó el Dragón Jazmín.-

Zuko sonrió ante la declaración de su tío -Bueno, varias cosas cambiaron desde entonces.-

-Puedo ver que no todo el cambio trajo tranquilidad a tu espíritu.- observó Iroh.

El joven se sorprendió ante la respuesta -¿Como lo notaste?-

Iroh dió la espalda y se dirigió hacia una de las mesas que estaban apartadas del resto, indicando que le siguiera -Puedo notarlo en el leve dejo de desazón del tono de tu voz, sobrino.- aseguró con un manerismo misterioso al tiempo que le apartaba una silla para que se sentara -Eso, y porque tienes unas ojeras del tamaño del Gran Cañón.-

Zuko sonrió y tomo asiento. Iroh retornó a la cocina y al poco tiempo volvió con un plato llevando dos tazas de té, una tetera y un plato de galletas de arroz con dulce de papaya.

El tiempo transcurrió rapidamente en tanto se ponían al tanto de las novedades tanto en la Nación del Fuego como en Ba Sing Se.

-Hay algo que no me queda claro todavía Zuko. ¿Como es que viniste solo y sin compañía? Es una grata sorpresa tenerte aquí, pero es "poco usual" que el Señor del Fuego vague solo por Ba Sing Se. ¿No habían solicitado a las guerreras Kyoshi que te protegieran?-

-Si, y han hecho un excelente trabajo en ello, pero estoy seguro de que Suki y Sokka apreciaran que les de un tiempo para ellos. Ademas, ir con mas gente solo llamaría más la atención.- respondió Zuko.

-Ah, es un pensamiento astuto. ¿Fue tu idea llamarlas?-

-No, fue de Mai.-

-¿Y por que no esta ella contigo?- inquirió el anciano

-Mai y yo... tomamos caminos diferentes.-

-Ah, lamento mucho oir eso, sobrino.- declaró Iroh con un dejo de congoja en su rostro.

-Gracias tío. Mai y yo simplemente... No se, no funcionamos. Al principio todo iba bien, pero todo comenzó a irse de las manos rápidamente y una pelea fue llevando a otra y a otra... Decidimos que era lo mejor para los dos y para evitar un mayor deterioro en nuestra relación que nos separaramos.-

Iroh dio un sorbo de su taza y la volvió a colocar sobre su mesa -El destino es caprichoso, Zuko. A veces, nos envía por una senda y en el momento menos pensado, cambia el rumbo sin previo aviso.-

-Lo se, y lo entiendo, pero... No es tan sencillo tío. Desde entonces siento que me falta algo. Intento tapar ese pensamiento con mi deber y funciona, pero apenas me relajo vuelvo al mismo lugar. Siento que estoy enojado y frustrado a la vez.-

-La solución a tu problema no va a provenir de un pergamino o de horas ininterrumpidas a la luz de velas. Necesitas encontrar en tu interior cual es el problema que te aqueja- declaró Iroh -¿Piensas que cometiste un error al separarte de Mai?-

-No, no lo creo. Era la única opción correcta para permitirnos ser felices.- contestó el joven mientras bebía un poco del té Pluma de Fenix.

-Entiendo.- afirmó Iroh antes de imitar a su sobrino y dar otro sorbo a su taza de té. -¿Y de donde crees que provino esa decisión?-

-No lo se, ¿del amor? suena lo mas lógico.-

-Esa respuesta no tiene substancia, Zuko.- Insistió el anciano -El amor se confunde con muchos sentimientos, de la misma manera que una anguila-camaleón cambia sus colores para confundirse con el lecho del río. Lo que muchos sienten como amor se trata en realidad de otro sentimiento oculto tras una mascara que engaña a la propia mente.-

-No entiendo que quieres decir.- respondió Zuko intentando descifrar las palabras de su tío.

-Dime, ¿tu amabas a Mai?-

-Yo la quería mucho.- respondió el joven.

La insatisfacción se hizo manifiesta en el rostro de Iroh -Sobrino, la diferencia entre querer y amar es tan amplia como la que existe entre la tierra y el cielo. Todos guardamos afecto por varias personas, pero el amor es un sentimiento de mucha mayor intensidad. Si piensas con detenimiento, te darás cuenta de la diferencia entre los dos.-

Zuko reflexionó por unos instantes. Su afecto por Mai no estaba en tela de juicio, pero el la amaba... ¿o no? ¿cual era la vital diferencia que su tío mencionaba?

Entonces creyó ver la respuesta en su mente -Durante el exilio al que me envío mi padre creí sentir algo así, pero una vez que volví con Mai... No fue lo que pensé que sería. Mi corazón estaba alegre, pero solo eso. Pense que el tiempo lo solucionaría, pero solo funcionó al revés.-

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decir, Zuko?- interrumpió Iroh -Durante el tiempo que viajaste persiguiendo al Avatar, en algún punto, tu sentiste algo como lo que mencioné. Busca en tus recuerdos y trata de ubicar ese momento exacto.-

Zuko se detuvo por un momento y entro en sus memorias nuevamente. Un sentimiento mas intenso que el que sentía por Mai, ¿realmente existió algo asi?

En ese momento, un recuerdo se pobló de luz y calor que se propagó rápidamente en su interior. La luz le rodeaba en forma de pequeñas luminarias, pero el calor provenía de otro lado. Un calor suave, pero intenso y que se propagaba por todo su ser con la velocidad de un incendio en las epocas de sequía.

Inconscientemente, se llevo una mano a los labios. -Si hubo algo así.-

Iroh sonrió satisfecho -Bueno, ¿y que es lo que piensas hacer?-

-Buscar respuestas.- aseguró levantando la mirada nuevamente -tío, ¿la tienda de Pao sigue en el mismo lugar?-

-¿La tienda de Pao? Seguramente. No he oído de ninguna novedad por parte de Quon, y si alguien sabe sobre los negocios del té en la ciudad, es el.-

-Bien, iré a la parte baja de la ciudad entonces. Gracias por todo tío, necesitaba de tus consejos.-

-No hay de que Zuko, ¿pero te vas tan pronto? apenas tocaste los bocadillos.-

-Tu sabiduría me dejo mas satisfecho que cualquier plato de bocadillos, tío.- respondió el joven con una sonrisa al tiempo que daba un saludaba a su tío.

Iroh dio una mordida a una de las galletas y sonrió. -Me alegra saberlo sobrino. Cuando tengas la respuesta que estas buscando, ven y visitame nuevamente.-

-Lo haré.-

Zuko se puso nuevamente en marcha en tanto Iroh observaba al joven marcharse. -Espero que la respuesta te traiga aquello que tanto anhelas, querido sobrino.- murmuró mientras daba un nuevo sorbo a su taza.

 **Continuará...**

Nota del Autor: Espero que les este gustando el desarrollo de la historia hasta el momento. Espero con mucho entusiasmo vuestras reviews para saber que les gusta, que no y que esperan del futuro de la historia. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!


	3. Tras los días perdidos

**Capitulo 3: Tras los días perdidos**

La ciudad baja de Ba Sing Se era un misterio. No por ser el nido de los artesanos de la ciudad, sino por la constancia de su apariencia. Zuko pudo notar que mas allá de la reconstrucción tras el levantamiento de la ocupación por parte de la Nación del Fuego, las calles, las casas, las tiendas, todo se mantenía prácticamente de la misma forma. El cambio era mas lento en el sector mas humilde de la ciudad, claro esta, pero era sorprendente que aún teniendo la posibilidad de reconstruir o reparar sus propiedades buscando un cambio, muchos optaban por mantener aquello con lo que tanto tiempo habían vivido.

Zuko entendía el por que de estas cosas. No era que la gente se negara obstinadamente a mejorar, sino que simplemente estaban mas cómodos con aquello que les era familiar. Mucha gente había llegado a la ciudad huyendo de la guerra hacia Ba Sing Se. Era suficiente cambio para aquellas familias que solo querían rehacer sus vidas.

Fue entonces que se topó con su destino. -Vaya, no ha cambiado nada.-

La tienda del viejo Pao seguía exactamente igual que cuando el y su tío dejaron el lugar. Aparentemente había logrado mantenerla intacta durante la ocupación de la ciudad. Sin perder tiempo, cruzó la puerta e ingresó al local. El aroma a té circulaba por el salón y había una razonable cantidad de clientes para ser casi el final de la ultima hora de la tarde. -Bienvenido a la tienda, ¿le consigo una mesa?-

El viejo Pao se acercó al recién llegado, pero su expresión cortés cambió rápidamente por una de asombro -Oh, eres tu Lee, tiempo sin verte muchacho.-

-Lo mismo digo señor Pao, me alegra ver que esta bien y que la tienda sigue aqui aún tras la Nación del Fuego.- saludó Zuko con cortesía.

-Bueno, no fue fácil... Ver a los soldados por la ciudad fue bastante intimidante, pero logré mantenernos a mi y a la tienda lejos de todo el caos.- aseguró el anciano.

-¿La Nación del Fuego fue muy dura con la parte baja de la Ciudad?- inquirió el joven sintiendo algo de incomodidad con la pregunta que hacía.

El anciano se sacó el sombrero y se rascó la cabeza -Lo que podrías esperar de la Nación del Fuego, tal vez. Si te resistías o les desafiabas, tanto tu como tu familia terminaban pagando el precio; pero si seguías sus reglas y no llamabas la atención, no se metían contigo. Así sobrevivimos la tienda y yo a esos tiempos dificiles.-

-Entiendo.- musitó Zuko con algo de tristeza -Bueno, me alegra ver que así fue. ¿Y el negocio va bien?-

Pao dió un suspiro -Desde que Mushi se fue, perdí a varios de sus admiradores. El té simplemente no tiene el aroma, la intensidad y la esencia que el infundía en cada taza. Odio admitirlo, pero ese hombre es irreemplazable.-

"¿Mushi?" dudó Zuko para sus adentros antes de recordar el nombre que su tío había usado durante su huida al Reino Tierra. Lamentaba un poco haberle dado un nombre tan raro. -Oh, si, entiendo. Bueno, espero que no nos guarde rencor por habernos ido.-

El dueño de la tienda meneó su cabeza en respuesta -Nah, no los culpo. Así son los negocios después de todo. No podía empatar con Quon y todo lo que les ofrecía. A propósito, ¿como se encuentra tu tío?-

-El esta muy bien. Literalmente vive entre el té, el Pai Sho y esas cosas.- respondió Zuko.

-Oh, me alegro por el.- respondió el hombre con una genuina sonrisa.

Zuko se dio cuenta de la impresión que generaba su tío en la gente. Después de todo, lo normal de estos casos sería que hubiera algún rencor guardado, pero Pao parecía no mantener ningún resentimiento para con Iroh. -¿Se le da bien el Pai Sho, señor Pao?-

-Bueno, un poco.- respondió el anciano.

-Entonces pase a visitarlo algún día, estoy seguro que lo recibirá con gusto, y mas si juega algunas partidas con el.-

-Tal vez, en alguna ocasión muchacho. La tienda es exigente y requiere mucha atención aún con la ayuda de mis empleados... Pero tal vez pueda ir alguna tarde a visitarlo.-

-Seguramente será una grata sorpresa para el.- sonrió el joven. -Por cierto, señor Pao... Quería hacerle una pregunta. De casualidad, ¿recuerda a una chica que solía ser una clienta habitual de la tienda? ¿la que solía sentarse en aquella mesa?- inquirió al tiempo que señalaba la mesa al fondo, junto a la puerta, ahora ocupada por un hombre calvo de aspecto cansado.

Pao miró a la mesa cuando la idea se le vino a la mente -Oh, creo que se de quien me hablas. Creo que se llamaba... ¿Ying? ¿Yi?-

-Jin.- Interrumpió Zuko. -¿Ella sigue viviendo por aquí?-

-Pues si. De hecho ella siguió viniendo varias veces después de que tu y tu tío se fueron. De hecho, cada tanto me pregunta si tenía alguna noticia de tí.-

Esto extrañó a Zuko. ¿Jin seguía preguntando por el? ¿Aún después de tanto tiempo? -¿En serio?-

-Claro. De hecho, es una lastima que no hubieras venido mas temprano porque esta tarde estuvo en la tienda.- agregó el anciano.

-Entiendo.- confirmó Zuko con ansiedad -De casualidad, ¿sabe hacia donde se dirigía?-

-Bueno, creo que iba hacia el distrito Chou.-

-Ya veo. Entonces probaré suerte por allí. Le agradezco mucho la información señor Pao. Nos vemos en otra ocasión.- aseguró el joven con una reverencia al tiempo que se dirigía hacia la salida.

El anciano se sorprendió por la prontitud del muchacho, pero sonrió. -No hay problema Lee. ¡Que tengas suerte!-

* * *

La noche había caído y algunas de las calles de la ciudad ya eran iluminadas por las lamparas. Los ciudadanos se apresuraban para volver a sus hogares y los pocos comercios que aún estaban abiertos ya estaban cerrando.

En ese momento, una joven caminaba por la calle con un pequeño monedero atado al cinturón de su túnica verde. La joven dio un suspiro mientras dejaba parte de su resignación escapar junto a el "No debería haber perdido tanto tiempo en esa tienda. Al fin y al cabo ni siquiera iba a comprar algo..." suspiraba para sus adentros.

El trayecto a casa era largo y no era muy recomendable rondar sola por la ciudad en la noche, sobre todo porque no todas las calles tenían iluminación. Esa era una de las grandes desventajas de la ciudad baja. Tal vez para los maestros no era tan problemático puesto que tenían con que defenderse ante una emergencia, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de los no-maestros, y menos de una chica sin la menor idea sobre algún arte de defensa personal.

-No... tiene que ser una broma.-

No había ninguna broma. era imperativo que caminara por esa calle para llegar a su destino y al parecer, las lamparas no habían sido renovadas. Las luces de las ventanas apenas pemitían ver algo, las nubes tapando la luna solo empeoraban la situación y apenas había transeúntes. Pensó en alguna otra opción, y decidió buscar otro camino alternativo.

La chica recorrió calles hasta encontrar un pasaje que recordaba era la otra vía para volver a casa, pero para su desgracia, el pasaje estaba en una situación incluso peor, porque era mas estrecho, menos iluminado y no podía ver a ningún transeúnte en el.

En ese instante, evaluó las opciones. Los dos caminos eran la única forma de no hacer un rodeo gigante por toda la ciudad para llegar a su casa, y la otra involucraba volver por donde vino y hacer mas camino. Conocía la distancia del pasaje y sabía que era la opción mas rápida para llegar a casa.

¿A quien quería engañar? el pasaje daba miedo. De ser posible no lo tomaría, pero no tenía mas ideas a las cuales recurrir. Nuevamente maldijo haberse pasado tiempo de mas en las tiendas del distrito Chou, pero se armó de coraje y comenzó a bajar rápidamente por las escaleras del pasaje.

* * *

Chou era un distrito bastante grande. Zuko nunca había estado ahí durante su estadía en Ba Sing Se, pero varios clientes de la casa de té hablaban de lo fabuloso de sus sastres y sus creaciones, pero jamás había sentido ganas de visitar el lugar.

Para peor, había llegado al final del día y casi no quedaban tiendas abiertas. Había preguntado por Jin en varios lugares, pero ninguno había dado frutos. Según una empleada de un local, la chica que describía era muy "común" y podría describirle no menos de diez chicas que encajaban en el tipo que el estaba buscando, claro que si quería consultar por ella, estaba ahí frente a el. Zuko se fue sin decir mas, primero porque no era adepto a esa clase de bromas, y segundo, porque el comentario despectivo sobre Jin le fastidió.

Súbitamente, halló a un comerciante que estaba cerrando la puerta de su local. Y se preparaba para ir a casa. -¡Disculpe!- irrumpió Zuko mientras el hombre volteaba hacia el. -Lamento molestarlo a esta hora, pero necesito consultarle si conoce a una chica llamada Jin.-

-¿Jin?- dudó por un segundo el hombre -Ah, ¿te estas refiriendo a la hija de la hilandera?-

-Tal vez, no lo sé. Es una chica de cabello castaño, de ojos verdes y piel morena.- aventuró el joven.

-Pues la única persona que conozco con esa descripción y con ese nombre es ella. Justamente estuvo aquí hace un rato.-

-¿Tiene idea hacia donde fue?-

-Supongo que se fue a casa.-

-¿Y eso donde sería?- insistió Zuko.

El hombre hizo memoria por un segundo -Si mal no recuerdo, la hilandera vive en el distrito Sun. Seguramente fue en esa direcció conozco muchas chicas que anden solas por los barrios circundantes a Chou por la noche, son lugares poco agradables.-

-Entiendo, muchas gracias.- agradeció Zuko con una breve reverencia y continuó su camino.

Zuko tenía idea de donde se hallaba el distrito Sun, pero para llegar allí había varios caminos. Era imposible saber por cual había ido Jin. Después de un rato de búsqueda, Zuko se detuvo para descansar por un momento -Tal vez sea mejor que deje la búsqueda para mañana. No creo tener ningún éxito hoy.- murmuró en tanto emprendía nuevamente el camino a casa.

* * *

-No es cierto...-

-Oh si, lindura, lo es.- aseguró una desagradable voz. el dueño de esta era un tipo de aspecto escuálido con ojos algo saltones.

La joven retrocedió unos pasos alarmada, pero se chocó con otra figura que la miró desde arriba -Hola.- dijo el tipo robusto con una voz tonta y exhibiendo sus dientes amarillos.

Rápidamente se alejó del tipo e intentó escabullirse por un pasaje que se abría a su derecha, pero otra figura se interpuso en su camino bloqueando su camino con un sable -No vas a poder salir de aquí tan fácilmente.- declaró el tipo con mirada fría y seria.

Rodeada, la joven retrocedió unos pasos y puso un gesto desafiante -¿Que rayos quieren de mi?-

-Los "rayos" que cuelgan de tu cinturón, claro.- indicó el tipo escuálido con un cuchillo en su mano. -¿Los vas a entregar por las buenas o por las malas?-

-Este dinero es todo lo que yo y mi madre tenemos para sobrevivir. ¡Déjenme en paz! si se los doy, no tendremos nada para comer.-

-Que triste.- se mofó el tipo de mirada seria -Disculpa si no me salen las lagrimas. Entrega el dinero, ahora.-

-¿Y que si no lo hago?- desafió la joven.

El grandote y el flacucho se rieron -Muñeca, es difícil creer en tu amenaza con esa voz tan temblorosa.- declaró, en tanto se acercaba a ella. -¿Sabes? apuesto que hay alguna otra cosa que puedes darnos a cambio del dinero-

En un rápido movimiento, el tipo la sujeto de la muñeca y puso esta contra la pared. La joven gritó instintivamente. Los tres tipos se rieron -Puedes gritar lo que quieras. Ninguno de los cobardes que vive aquí va a venir a ayudarte.-

La luna se ocultó nuevamente tras un manto de nubes. La escena era abrumadora y la joven se sentía al limite. Sin razonarlo, su cuerpo reaccionó de forma automática, dándole una bofetada al ladrón. Por un instante, el hombre quedó descolocado ante el golpe, pero esa sorpresa se transformó en furia -¿Como te atreves a golpearme? ¡Mujer insolente...!-

La joven se dio cuenta de su error cuando vio la mano del cuchillo levantarse en el aire. Sin embargo, cuando esperaba lo peor, la mano quedo detenida en el aire.

-¿Pero q...?-

El ladrón no pudo terminar la frase puesto que la figura que había sujetado su mano había rápidamente torcido su muñeca y uso ambos brazos para lanzarlo contra unas cajas que se rompieron al instante.

-¿Quien demonios te crees? ¡Ahora verás!- espetó el tipo de mirada seria en tanto se abalanzaba sobre el recién llegado. Este eludió el primer ataque vertical moviéndose hacia un costado, eludiendo el segundo ataque horizontal de la otra espada. El extraño misterioso dio una patada ascendente sobre la mano del ladrón, obligandolo a soltar una de las espadas y apoderándose de la misma. El ladrón volvió a intentar atacar con su espada restante pero el extraño bloqueó el ataque y desvió la espada hacia el costado. El ladrón quedo descolocado y no pudo prevenir el fuerte rodillazo al estomago que hizo soltar su arma restante. Con otra patada en la espalda, el ladrón voló hasta ir a parar donde su compañero también se hallaba inconsciente.

La muchacha observó la escena totalmente paralizada. El misterioso recién llegado había acabado con los dos ladrones rápidamente, pero recordó que quedaba una figura que gruñía amenazadoramente. -¡Cuidado! ¡detrás de tí!-

La oscura figura eludió la embestida del grandote con facilidad, escabulléndose entre sus piernas. El tipo se volteó para atacar nuevamente -A mi no me vas a ganar tan fácil, pequeñín.- se jactó el tercer ladrón.

Por un segundo, la figura se quedó quieta, a esto le siguió una ráfaga de rápidos movimientos y destellos. Hubo un instante de quietud, y la ropa del grandote cayó hecha jirones. El tipo cayo en cuenta que estaba casi desnudo y atenuó a cubrirse abochornado y asustado. -Si no quieres que lo próximo en jirones seas tú, toma a tus amigos y vete.-

El tipo grande no lo pensó dos veces y rápidamente se echo a correr, no sin antes llevarse a cuestas a sus dos compañeros.

Las rodillas de la joven le fallaron y cayo al suelo. Estaba azorada, procesando lo que acababa de ocurrir. Quería decir algo, o al menos moverse pero su cuerpo estaba paralizado. En ese momento, el extraño cuyas facetas no podía reconocer arrojo las espadas al suelo y se dirigió a ella. -¿Puedes levantarte?- inquirió, extendiéndole una mano.

Era la voz de un muchacho. La joven dudó por un segundo, pero accedió a la oferta -Creo que sí... Gracias.- respondió, al tiempo que las nubes abrían paso en el cielo para que el pálido rostro de la luna se hiciera visible una vez mas.

-No es posible.- se oyó al unisono.

Frente a ella estaba su rostro, tal cual lo recordaba. El cabello un poco mas largo, pero la misma expresión, la misma cicatriz del lado derecho de su rostro... Era inconfundible. El mismo muchacho de la casa de té, que hacía tanto no veía, la observaba con unos ojos tan cargados de sorpresa como su propio ser.

-¿Lee...?-

-¿Jin...?-

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Nota del autor: Espero que les guste como va tomando forma la historia. ¡No se olviden de dejar una review con su opinión o sugerencia! ¡Hasta el proximo capitulo!


	4. Encontrándonos

**Capitulo 4: Encontrandonos**

El encuentro había sido algo sorpresivo para ambos. Tal vez era que la adrenalina del momento hacía que fuera algo repentino, como un golpe. Tal vez era el hecho de que cualquiera de los dos hubiera preferido que se hubiera dado en mejores circunstancias. Aún así, no podría haber ocurrido en un mejor momento.

-¿Que haces aquí?- inquirió Jin con una mirada incrédula.

-Eso no importa. Dime, ¿Estas bien? ¿te hicieron daño?-

-Estoy bien, solo un poco asustada, pero es todo. Gracias por rescatarme.- sonrío débilmente la joven.

-Ni lo menciones.- respondió Zuko en un tono tranquilizador. -¿Que hacías en un lugar como este?-

-Intentando ahorrar tiempo con un atajo a casa.- suspiró con tristeza -Casi me cuesta todo lo demás.-

-Tranquila, no te preocupes. Te acompañaré el resto del camino.-

El brillo retornó levemente a los ojos de la joven acompañado de una sonrisa tranquilizadora -Gracias Lee.-

Ambos retomaron el rumbo hacia el distrito Sun. El viento había despejado las nubes y ahora la luz de la luna ayudaba a que el camino estuviera mas iluminado y, para fortuna de ambos, libre de cualquier otra presencia sospechosa. Zuko notó, de todas formas, que Jin caminaba un poco mas lento de lo normal.

-¿Estas segura que estas bien? podemos descansar un poco antes de continuar si lo necesitas.- inquirió Zuko con algo de preocupación.

-Tranquilo, son solo los nervios que quedaron del mal rato de recién, se irán pasando.- respondió con una tranquila sonrisa y con un gesto de la mano que buscaba restarle importancia al asunto. -Pero sigo sin poder creer que estés aquí. ¿cuando volviste a Ba Sing Se?-

-Volví el día de hoy.- respondió Zuko sin decir nada mas. No era necesario que supiera otras cosas.

-Pao dijo que no sabía cuando volverías. No supe mas de tí, bueno, desde el día en que tu y Mushi se fueron a la Parte Alta de la Ciudad. ¿Donde estuviste durante la ocupación? ¿la Nación del Fuego no te atrapó, o si?- Peguntó la joven con algo de preocupación.

-No, no lo hicieron.- contestó Zuko con algo de culpa por tener que mentirle a Jin -Yo, este... me fui de la ciudad un poco antes de todo eso.-

-¿Con el circo?- indagó la joven con curiosidad.

En ese momento, Zuko recordó la historia que le había contado hace algún tiempo -Si, bueno... Ya sabes, así es la vida del artista.-

-Tal vez, pero creo que esa vez no fuiste totalmente honesto conmigo.-

La declaración de Jin lo había tomado con la guardia baja -¿por que dices eso?- inquirió cautelosamente el joven maestro fuego.

Jin lo miró por un momento con ojos sumamente serios -Tu no eres quien decías ser entonces.-

el nerviosismo en el joven iba en aumento y poco a poco iba intentando encontrar su camino hacia el exterior -No entiendo a que te refieres...-

Los ojos verdes de Jin permanecieron fijos en los suyos por unos segundos que parecieron eternos -...Tu no eres malabarista, eso me queda muy claro. Es obvio que lo tuyo es... ¿La danza de espadas?-

-¡C-claro! Bueno, supongo que ya no puedo ocultarlo, ¿no? hehe...- se excusó con una risa algo nerviosa.

-¿Entonces por que me dijiste que eras malabarista?- aventuró Jin.

-No se- respondió Zuko rascándose la nuca -No hubiera generado la misma impresión... supongo.-

Jin procesó la respuesta con unos parpadeos y rió un poco. Zuko se sintió un poco avergonzado.

-¿Que es tan gracioso?-

La expresión de Jin se transformó en una gentil sonrisa -Lee, te aseguro que me hubieras impresionado de la misma manera. No necesitas fingir ser otra persona conmigo.-

Zuko sintió como la vergüenza rápidamente se disolvía y era reemplazada por una sensación de alivio que manaba de la expresión de Jin. -Gracias.- concluyó el joven con una sonrisa.

Por unos momentos, la calma se apoderó de la situación y el camino se tornó ameno para ambos. Finalmente los nervios y el mal trago se habían quedado atrás y la conversación fue mas fluida. En cierto momento, Jin se detuvo frente a un pórtico. -Bueno, esta es mi casa.-

Zuko examinó brevemente el lugar. Era una modesta casita antigua de un solo piso, cuyo desgaste se podía ver a través de algunas grietas en la pared, tejas rotas y ventanas de madera algo avejentadas. Comparada al resto de las casas que la rodeaban, no destacaba mucho puesto que todas las casas de la ciudad baja estaban algo descuidadas, aunque en esta era algo mas evidente.

-Gracias por acompañarme hasta mi casa Lee.- sonrió Jin.

-No hay de que.- respondió Zuko con una sonrisa -Por favor, cuídate.- deseó al tiempo que daba media vuelta para retirarse.

-¡Espera!-

El joven volteó hacia Jin, quien permanecía en el mismo lugar. -Me gustaría agradecerte por lo de hoy. ¿te gustaría quedarte a cenar?-

-¿Estas segura? no quisiera molestarte...-

-Para nada- irrumpió Jin -De hecho, de no ser por tí, no tendríamos para comer mañana. ¿Que dices?-

Zuko estaba por responder, pero su estomago fue incluso mas rápido que su cerebro al emitir un sonoro gruñido. El joven maestro fuego se sonrojó mientras que Jin tapo su boca para evitar que una risa se le escapara. -Tu estomago es bastante sincero.- sentenció la joven.

-Bueno... Supongo que no habrá problema, si tu estas de acuerdo -Zuko hizo una reverencia. -Gracias.-

-Ya llegué mamá.- anunció Jin al cruzar el umbral.

-¡Jin! ¡oh, hija! ¡estaba muy preocupada!- apresuró una voz antes de que una figura femenina apresuradamente saliera detrás de la pared que separaba el pequeño recibidor de la sala principal. Se trataba de una mujer cuya edad debía ser de mas o menos cuarenta años. Tenía el pelo del mismo color que Jin aunque lo llevaba suelto, y podían verse el asomo de cabellos ligeramente grises que nacían de sus sienes. La mujer abrazó a Jin, pero luego la miró con una expresión acongojada en el rostro -¿Que ocurrió? ¿por que no volviste antes de anochecer de la tienda de Shu?-

-Lo siento, perdí la noción del tiempo y quise cortar camino por los pasillos bajos para llegar rápido a casa...-

La señora se horrorizó ante el relato -¡¿Los pasillos bajos?! ¡Hija! ¿como te arriesgaste así?-

-Lo se, no fue la mejor decisión que pudiera tomar.- confesó con algo de remordimiento -Pero gracias a Lee, estoy sana y salva.-

-¿Lee?- dudó la señora, percatándose por primera vez del acompañante de su hija -¡Oh! ¡oí mucho sobre ti! ¿eres el chico que trabajaba en la tienda de Pao verdad?-

-Así es, mucho gusto.- saludó Zuko con una respetuosa reverencia.

-¡Oh, por favor! el gusto es mío. Las calles de Ba Sing Se son tan peligrosas hoy en día... ¡gracias por ayudar a mi Jin!- respondió la señora con una reverencia similar.

-No hay de que señora, lo haría de nuevo si hiciera falta.- asintió Zuko.

-Por favor, no es necesaria tanta formalidad. Mi nombre es Fen, bienvenido a nuestra casa.-

-Mamá, estaba pensando en que tal vez Lee podría acompañarnos a cenar para agradecerle por su ayuda.- sugirió Jin rápidamente tomando el timón de la situación. Fen sonrió sonrió al escucharla -Por supuesto, nos honraría mucho que seas nuestro invitado. No tenemos mucho, pero te aseguro que lo que no tenemos en cantidad, lo compensamos con deliciosos sabores.-

-Se lo agradezco mucho señora Fen. Me honrará poder acompañarlas.-

-¡Por favor, el honor es nuestro! Jin, acompáñalo a la sala para que se relajen, yo comenzaré a preparar las cosas.-

-Por supuesto.- contestó la joven al tiempo que volteaba hacia Zuko -Por favor sígueme, honorable invitado.- bromeó.

Zuko siguió a Jin a la sala de estar... Si eso podía llamarsele sala de estar. En un rincón había una rueca, alguno rollos de tela, un par de maniquíes torso y mas alejado de estos, un telar. Un tercio de la sala estaba ocupado por elementos de trabajo. -Siéntate donde gustes.- indicó Jin señalandole la pequeña mesa. El joven tomo asiento en una de sus sillas -Disculpa el desorden. No esperábamos visitas, así que no hubo tiempo de ordenar el lugar.-

-No te preocupes, esta mas que bien para mi.-

-Esperame y te traeré un poco de té.- indicó su anfitriona.

Mientras Jin iba a la cocina, Zuko examinaba brevemente el lugar. La casa de Jin era una casa muy pequeña ya que parecía que era también su lugar de trabajo, pero tenía un aire acogedor. la sala tenía algunos adornos y dos o tres retratos en las avejentadas paredes. Uno de estos era de un hombre de mediana edad, con un gesto afable y honesto, otro ilustraba a el hombre, su esposa la cual parecía una Fen mas joven y una pequeña Jin. Quiso ver el tercero pero una voz lo sacó de su inspección -Aquí esta el té. Dudo que sea un té tan bueno como el que hace Mushi, pero guardaba estas hojas de Jazmín Perla para una ocasión especial.-

Zuko había oído del té de Jazmín Perla por su tío. Las hojas de esta planta eran raras y no eran fáciles de conseguir -Vaya... Mi tío se volvería loco con esto. ¿como conseguiste ese té?-

Jin solo sonrió como respuesta -Fue un regalo de una clienta satisfecha.-

-¿Una clienta?-

-Sí. Mi mamá solía ser una confeccionista en una casa reconocida en la Ciudad Baja. Sin embargo la Casa de Costura cerró cuando la dueña murió y mi mamá decidió trabajar por su cuenta con sus conocimientos para mantenernos. Al crecer aprendí de ella y comencé a ayudarla en su trabajo. Hoy mi mamá es hilandera y yo soy costurera. Entre las dos tomamos encargos de personas o de tiendas que conocen nuestro trabajo y vivimos de eso. De hecho, volvía de hacer una entrega cuando, bueno, nos encontramos.-

-Ya veo... ¿y que hay de tu padre?-

El rostro de Jin se apagó un poco al oír la pregunta de Zuko, al tiempo que volteaba la mirada hacia uno de los cuadros en la pared -Mi padre era un carretero en la zona agraria. Por desgracia, falleció cuando tenía diez años... aún lo extraño.-

Zuko bajó la mirada con arrepentimiento.. -Lo lamento, no debí preguntar...-

Jin meneó la cabeza -Descuida, no había forma que lo supieras.- contestó, al tiempo que una ligera sonrisa retornaba a su el rostro -Además, mamá y yo aprendimos a arreglarnos por nuestra cuenta. No ganamos mucho, pero es lo suficiente para mantenernos.-

-Tú y tu madre son muy fuertes.- elogió Zuko.

-Bueno, somos mujeres de la Parte Baja, no podemos darnos el lujo de no serlo. Ademas...- pausó Jin por un instante -No hay forma de poder tener un futuro si estas estancado en el pasado.-

El joven bajó la mirada por un momento -Es cierto...-

Zuko meditó sobre las palabras provenientes de los labios de Jin. Lo que ella decía reflejaba claramente como había sido su vida en el pasado. La persecución del Avatar, sus conflictos de familia, su redención... ¿Cuanto hubiera conseguido si no hubiera decidido abrir su mente y su corazón a un yo diferente? ¿Contra que clase de fantasmas continuaría luchando?

Un gruñido proveniente del interior de Zuko rompió con la introspección del joven y con el ambiente en sí. -Bueno, debo irme a ayudar a mamá en la cocina.- se repuso Jin rápidamente -Después de todo, mientras mas rápido tengamos lista la comida, mas rápido se calmara el leon-alce en tu interior.- bromeó la joven.

Zuko se quedó en soledad un rato mas, entre sorbos de té y algunos pensamientos que todavía revoloteaban en su mente. Le resultaba insólito que esta joven, con sus pocos recursos y las grandes dificultades que afrontaba su familia, encontraba fortaleza para salir adelante. Una fortaleza que el también buscó durante mucho tiempo y que sin la ayuda de su tío y sus amigos, no podría haber descubierto. Esta misma chica, que cuando visitaba la tienda de Pao se veía tan simple y sencilla, era mucho mas que lo que su apariencia serena dejaba ver.

Finalmente, luego de un rato Jin y su madre trajeron los platillos a la mesa. Zuko pudo ver que se habían esforzado, ya que a pesar de que no había mucha cantidad, la comida se veía apetecible: Cubos de tofú y judías, arroz agridulce, sopa de fideos, rábanos encurtidos y bollos bao zi.

Zuko probó los rábanos encurtidos. Sus papilas gustativas despertaron rápidamente. -Vaya, ¡esta delicioso!-

Las dos anfitrionas sonrieron. -Me alegra oir eso.- agradeció Fen -No solemos tener visitas en casa, es grato tener compañía que disfrute nuestra comida.-

A continuación, el joven probó uno de los bollos, que todavía echaba vapor. Estaba un poco caliente, pero igual pudo degustarlo y quedó encantado por el sabor del relleno y las especias. -Y estos bollos son excelentes, hace mucho no probaba bao zi con tanto sabor.-

-Bueno, esos bao zi son obra de Jin.- aclaró la mujer.

La joven le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de satisfacción a Zuko -Le agregué una pequeña pizca de ginseng a las especias del relleno, es mi toque especial.-

-Hace tiempo que Jin no hacía alguno de sus platos especiales, debo decir que estoy sorprendida.-

-¿A que se refiere?- preguntó un intrigado Zuko.

-Bueno, Jin no solamente me ayuda en el taller. Ella también le dedica tiempo a sus estudios, así que no tiene mucho tiempo para cocinar. Es la primera mujer en nuestra familia en poder estudiar y es algo que me llena de orgullo.-

-Gracias Mamá.- agradeció la sonriente joven.

-Un momento, ¿también estudias?- preguntó Zuko mirando a Jin con asombro -Nunca me contaste sobre eso.-

-Bueno, tu nunca me preguntaste.- respondió Jin serenamente antes de dar un sorbo al cuenco de sopa.

Zuko gruñó, frustrado por no tener respuesta alguna para el tajante argumento de Jin -Si, bueno, ¿donde estudias?-

-En la academia del distrito Zou. Tengo clases cuatro días a la semana, el resto los dedico a ayudar a mi madre en el taller.- respondió la joven.

-Tu agenda es muy apretada...-

-Oh, claro que lo es.- aseguró Jin seriamente -Asi que espero que disfrutes el bao zi que hice, Lee. Como veras, son muy especiales.-

-Eh... Si, por supuesto.- dijo Zuko esforzándose por demostrar su aprecio al tiempo que le daba otra mordida al panecillo. Tanto Jin como Fen contemplaron la escena con una sonrisa.

Luego de ello, la comida transcurrió con total tranquilidad, entre risas y conversación placentera. Aún en un lugar tan humilde, por alguna razón, Zuko se sentía a gusto. Recordaba aquellas comidas en el palacio en grandes salones, sin mucha conversación. Incluso cuando Mai estaba ahí luego de su coronación como Señor del Fuego, las conversaciones simplemente... no fluían. En cambio, esta cena se parecía mas al ambiente de las noches de campamento con el Equipo Avatar. Claro, las dos situaciones eran bastante distintas una de la otra, pero Zuko podía sentir una amenidad que hacía rato no sentía durante la hora de la comida.

-Bueno, creo que debo irme. Ya es bastante tarde y mi tío debe estar preguntándose donde estoy.- dijo Zuko, incorporándose -Gracias por todo, estuvo delicioso.-

Fen asintió con satisfacción -Me alegra que haya sido de tu agrado. Nos encantó tenerte de visita.-

-Mamá, acompañaré a Lee hasta la puerta, ¿si?- preguntó la muchacha al tiempo que también se incorporaba.

-Claro hija.-

Los dos jóvenes salieron al pórtico. Para ese entonces, la luna se hallaba alta en el cielo.

-Gracias por todo Jin, realmente disfrute la cena.-

-No hay de que Lee. Gracias a ti por transformar una noche difícil en una grata velada.- respondió la joven con una sonrisa.

En ese momento, la todo se congeló para Zuko. En un angulo inesperado, el resplandor plateado de la luna se reflejó en los ojos de Jin y en su rostro que se combinaron con una suave sonrisa. Se quedó observándola, atrapado en esos ojos verdes que no le dejaban ir. Sintió el impulso de acercarse y ella le imitó...

Pero su inconsciente lo trajo de vuelta al mundo real, dando un paso hacia atrás y mirando hacia un costado -Yo... Lo siento, no debí quedarme mirándote así.-

Jin se sorprendió, y luego desvió la mirada -No, esta bien.- respondió con voz alicaída.

Fueron los segundos mas incómodos de la noche para los dos, tal vez incluso mas que con los ladrones. -Bueno, adios.- Se despidió Zuko abruptamente.

-Adiós Lee.- respondió la joven.

Zuko se volteó y empezó a caminar mientras que Jin se tomaba el brazo y miraba hacia un costado con tristeza. El muchacho apenas dió unos pasos cuando una epifanía le golpeó como un rayo.

"Un minuto... ¿que estoy haciendo? ¡Esto es algo que el Zuko del pasado haría, no yo!"

El joven se volteó repentinamente -¡Espera, Jin!-

La joven estaba por entrar de nuevo a su casa cuando se detuvo en seco ante la llamada. -¿Que ocurre?- preguntó sorprendida.

Zuko miró hacia un costado y se rascó la nuca. -¿Estas disponible el dia de mañana?-

Jin respondió con un gesto de tristeza -Lo siento Lee... Tengo academia.-

-Oh... Espera, ¿Y que me dices de pasado mañana?-

-Debo ayudar a mi mama con un encargo muy complejo.- se excusó la joven.

-Ya veo...- se lamentó Zuko dirigiendo su mirada al suelo. Lo había arruinado, lo sabía. ¿Por que todavía no lograba ordenar sus pensamientos y coordinarlos con su cuerpo para hacer lo mismo? ¿Siempre debía estropear todo lo bueno que le ocurría?

Sin embargo, una voz lo saco del borde del abismo de culpa que amenazaba con tragárselo.

-Sin embargo, el día después de ese tengo la tarde libre, por si te interesa.-

Zuko levantó la mirada con algo de esperanza -Entonces, ¿te gustaría acompañarme a pasear por la Parte Alta?-

Jin sonrió como respuesta -Claro, me encantaría.-

-Genial. Entonces, aquí estaré para buscarte esa tarde.-

-Aquí te espero entonces.-

Los dos jovenes se despidieron y Zuko comenzó su camino de vuelta hacia la parte alta de la ciudad. Después de todo este tiempo, pensó que Jin podría guardarle algún rencor y con justicia por dejarla plantada en medio de su cita hace año y medio. Pero lejos de encontrarse con cuentas que saldar, se encontró con una chica que incluso se anticipó sobre su fachada de aquel entonces tomandoselo con gracia. Ella era a todas luces una chica diferente...

Sin embargo, no había llegado al final de la calle cuando se detuvo en seco "momento, ¿ella dijo "No necesitas fingir ser otra persona...?"" meditó, extrañado al tiempo que su mirada volteaba al pórtico una vez mas "...No, creo que estoy exagerando."

Y deshaciéndose de esos pensamientos, el Señor del Fuego emprendió su camino de retorno.

 **Continuara...**

 **Nota del autor:** Poco a poco el pasado se pone a tiro con el presente. ¿Les gustó? ¿tienen alguna duda? ¿alguna sugerencia? no olviden dejar su review para saber que les parece hasta el momento. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!


	5. El Parque de las Mil Flores

**Capitulo 5: El Parque de las Mil Flores**

Era una tarde placentera. Zuko temía por el destino de sus planes cuando vio la lluvia caer durante la noche anterior. Afortunadamente, la mañana había llegado con un radiante sol que trajo consigo una agradable temperatura primaveral.

Zuko pasó a buscar a Jin tal y como habían acordado la noche del reencuentro. La chica le recibió con una sonrisa en la entrada de su casa. Pudo apreciar que llevaba una túnica diferente a la del otro día: Una hanfu blanca con cuello, faja y mangas de un verde esmeralda. Debió dejar de examinarla tan detenidamente para evitar quedar en evidencia -Vaya, estas... te ves bien.-

-Gracias. ¿Te gusta la ropa? yo misma la hice.- declaró con orgullo la joven.

-Si, es muy bonita.- contestó con forzada tranquilidad -Bien, ¿nos vamos?-

-Claro.-

Juntos emprendieron el camino charlando animadamente. Al cabo de un tiempo, llegaron a la estación del monorriel donde abordaron el transporte para dirigirse a la parte superior de la ciudad. La primera prueba fue convencer a Jin acerca de que no era necesario que pagara el pasaje, ya que el le invitaba el boleto. Zuko se dio cuenta de que Jin aceptó finalmente por el, pero era una chica a la que no le gustaba que la trataran como desvalida. Era parte de esa fortaleza que la caracterizaba, después de todo.

El siguiente problema fue algo mas burocrático. Si bien el trámite para presentar a Jin como la invitada de "Lee" tomó algo más de lo que esperaban, al final de cuentas todo salió bien y pudieron abordar. Por fortuna, consiguieron unos asientos junto a una de las ventanas centrales del vagón.

Sin embargo, una vez que el monorriel salió de la estación y comenzó su trayecto, Jin dejó de hablar repentinamente y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana. -¡No puede ser! Lee, ¿habías visto algo tan sorprendente?-

Zuko volteó la mirada hacia la ventana. desde su lugar, podían ver la extensión completa de la ciudad, con el muro a lo lejos y un mar de casas que se extendía bajo sus pies. -¡Puedo ver hasta el límite de la ciudad! y todo se ve tan pequeño desde aquí...-

Zuko apreciaba el espectáculo con una ligera sonrisa adornando sus labios. Jin miraba a través de la ventana con los ojos tan grandes como platos y un brillo de asombro refulgía en ellos mientras la joven se embebía del paisaje. -Veo que no viajas muy seguido en el monorriel.-

Jin cayó en cuenta de la situación y bajó de las nubes en un santiamén. -Bueno, no suelo salir mucho de la Parte Baja... Mamá suele enviar los encargos del taller a las otras partes de la ciudad con un carretero, es más económico.-

La joven jugueteó con una de sus trenzas para disipar la vergüenza, pero esto solo provocó la risa de Zuko. Jin levantó una ceja y frunció levemente los labios -¿Que es tan gracioso?-

-Me asombró tu expresión. Siempre te ves tan calma y tranquila.-

-¿Oh?- se extrañó Jin al tiempo que ladeaba un poco la cabeza inocentemente -No sabía que pensabas eso de mi. Eres bastante observador, Lee.-

Zuko se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de su paso en falso. -Bueno, ya sabes, es que es algo... evidente, y cualquiera puede darse cuenta de ello.-

La expresión de escepticismo en el rostro de la muchacha fue letal -Me estas llamando simplona.-

-¡No! ¡No es eso! Quiero decir... ¡agh!-

El abatimiento de un Zuko que se rascaba furiosamente la cabeza con ambas manos intentando salir del pozo fue suficiente castigo para Jin, quien desactivó los nervios con risas -Tranquilo, estoy jugando contigo.- declaró, al tiempo que dirigía la mirada nuevamente hacia el paisaje -Pero tienes razón, este paisaje es maravilloso. No puedo creer que hasta no hace mucho éramos parte de esas pequeñas personas allí abajo y ahora contemplamos todo desde la altura. Es casi como volar.-

-Pero los viajes en el monorriel son muy comunes. Este paisaje deben haberlo visto miles de personas.-

-Tal vez - respondió Jin cerrando sus ojos por un momento -Pero no se si tantos se han detenido a apreciarlo. Para mí es algo único, una experiencia que sólo puedes disfrutar ahora.- la joven dirigió su mirada a Zuko -Esa es mi filosofía de vida. Debes aprovechar cada momento y lo que te presenta: las oportunidades, los paisajes, los encuentros... De esa forma, jamás te lamentarás por el pasado.-

Las palabras de Jin habían surtido un gran efecto en el joven Señor del Fuego. Tal vez le impactaba tanto por el parecido a la filosofía de vida de Iroh, y por el hecho que tuvieron que pasar tres años y numerosas penurias para que finalmente pudiera empezar a aplicarla. -Creo que entiendo lo que intentas decirme. Tal vez nunca me detuve a pensarlo, pero hay mucho que nos perdemos solo por no apreciar el momento.-

Ambos contemplaron por unos instantes el paisaje de Ba Sing Se, sin embargo Zuko decidió romper el silencio -Jin, dijiste que te gusta descubrir paisajes nuevos... ¿Has pensado en viajar fuera de la ciudad?-

-Algunas veces lo pienso, especialmente cuando los libros de la academia cuentan acerca de lugares como el Gran Cañón u Omashu... Son lugares que suenan increíbles. Los dibujos en los libros no deben poder compararse a la experiencia de verlos con tus propios ojos... Pero no puedo.- aseguró Jin cerrando sus ojos por un instante al tiempo que meneaba la cabeza de lado a lado -No tengo el dinero para una aventura semejante, y aunque lo tuviera, no podría dejar a mamá sola. Ella jamás va a admitirlo y no dudaría en dejarme ir tuviera la oportunidad, pero me necesita aquí.-

-Entiendo...- concluyó el joven maestro fuego.

Zuko percibió la fuerza del estrecho lazo que compartían Jin y su madre. Fen le había dado la impresión de una madre bondadosa, atenta y preocupada por el futuro de su hija, como su propia madre había sido con el.

-De cualquier forma- irrumpió la joven, sacándolo de sus pensamientos -no es momento para lamentar lo que no hay... Por lo pronto, ya tengo un maravilloso recuerdo de este paseo como el paisaje de esta ventana, y eso que apenas se trata del comienzo. Gracias Lee.-

La sonrisa de Jin hizo que la preocupación en la mente de Zuko se evaporara por completo -No hay de que. Me alegro que sea de tu agrado.-

Finalmente, ambos llegaron a la Parte Alta de la ciudad. Jin ya había visto un poco de la ciudad desde el monorriel y estaba perpleja, pero cuando finalmente pudieron salir de la estación, estaba simplemente extasiada.

Zuko la acompañaba mientras miraba cada nueva mansión o construcción con gran asombro. -No puedo creerlo... ¿Este lugar es real?- comentó al atravesar una residencia de dos pisos con un enorme parque rodeandola. El terreno contaba con numerosos árboles florecientes e incluso un pequeño estanque koi. Seguramente era la casa de algún comerciante acaudalado o un funcionario importante. Jin cayó en cuenta de la situación y buscó reponer la compostura -Digo, siempre imaginé que la Parte Alta de la ciudad era lujosa, pero jamás imaginé que más allá del Palacio Real hubiera residencias como esta...-

-Bueno, es cierto que hay casas impresionantes como esta, pero simplemente estamos en la calle. No creo que sea lo más interesante del paseo.- objetó Zuko.

La declaración despertó la curiosidad de la joven -¿Vas a redoblar la apuesta Lee? ¿Como?-

-Bueno, de camino a aquí mencionaste que te encantan los paisajes únicos, ¿verdad? Hay un lugar que creo que puede cumplir con tus expectativas.-

-Suenas muy confiado...- observó Jin intrigada -Vamos, me encantaría que me lo muestres.-

Ambos caminaron por un tramo, dando vueltas en alguna esquina cada tanto. La amplitud de las calles era algo bastante inusual para Jin, acostumbrada a las angostas calles y pasajes de la Parte Baja. Por algunos momentos, le costaba creer que siguieran en Ba Sing Se. No era posible que este lugar y el suyo formarán parte de la misma ciudad... O incluso de este mundo.

-Bueno, llegamos. Espero que sea de tu agrado. Bienvenida al Parque de las Mil Flores.- anunció Zuko.

En cuanto la muchacha fijó sus ojos en el lugar al que habían llegado, estos quedaron abiertos como dos platos. Se trataba de un hermoso parque, sumamente amplio, repleto de árboles, arbustos y flores de todas las formas y colores. Algunos le eran reconocibles, pero otros simplemente le maravillaban. Podían verse pequeños pajarillos de coloridos y radiantes plumajes juguetear entre las ramas, poblando el ambiente con un coro de bellos sonidos. Jin sentía que había entrado en uno de los cuentos que su madre le contaba de pequeña, sobre el lugar secreto donde los espíritus de la naturaleza se reunían a cantar, bailar y jugar todo el día.

-Lee, esto es hermoso...- comentó sin poder dejar de admirar la belleza del lugar.

-Me alegra que te guste, pero todavía no llegamos a lo mejor.- señaló el joven

Jin volteó la mirada sin poder disimular su incredulidad -¿A que te refieres? ¿Podría haber algo mejor que esto?-

-Ya lo veras...-

Sin decir nada más, ambos se adentraron en el parque hasta llegar a lo más profundo. Él tenía razón... Lo siguiente era insólito.

Frente a ellos había un gran estanque bordeado por árboles de durazno completamente florecidos. En el agua, que parecía no ser muy profunda, había algunas gráciles grullas caminando por el agua y algunos nenúfares flotando sobre la superficie de la misma.

-Este es el Estanque Durazno, es el corazón del parque.- anunció Zuko.

Jin no podía dejar de contemplar la escena, fascinada por la belleza del lugar. Sentía que podía perderse por una eternidad en ese escenario cargado de belleza natural y ello no le molestaría. -Parece un sueño...-

-Y falta algo más. Quiero que permanezcas mirando fijo hacia allí.-

La joven se extrañó por la petición -¿Lee?-

-Confía en mí, te va a gustar.- aseguró el joven maestro fuego.

Jin asintió y permaneció en el lugar mientras que Zuko rodeo un camino hacia uno de los árboles más gruesos, cuyas ramas habían crecido sobre la superficie del lago. El muchacho entonces tomó el tronco con ambas manos y comenzó a tirar y empujar de el hasta cierto punto. El sacudido se extendió a todas las ramas, provocando el resultado que Zuko esperaba.

Jin estaba deslumbrada por la escena: el árbol, repentinamente, comenzó a soltar numerosas flores de durazno, las cuales llovían con gracia sobre el estanque, posándose suavemente sobre la superficie del agua y manchando de numerosas motas rosas la superficie del agua. La joven sintió que el mundo se volvió completamente pequeño, ¿era esto un sueño? tenía que serlo...

-¿Que te parece?-

La pregunta del joven la sacó de su trance, obligando a apartar la mirada del paisaje por un momento -Tenías razón Lee, es lo mas hermoso que he visto en mi vida.- declaró con una sonrisa, mirándolo a los ojos -Este paisaje es un tesoro. Gracias.-

Zuko sonrió satisfecho -Me alegra que te guste.-

Por un segundo, ambos se perdieron en el momento. Tal vez era la tranquilidad del lugar, o los sonidos de la naturaleza del parque, pero por unos momentos parecían haber salido de Ba Sing Se y entrado en un mundo diferente.

-¡Pi! ¡Pi! ¡Pipipi!-

Un súbito sonido pequeño y agudo los trajo de vuelta a la realidad, ambos bajaron la mirada para descubrir el origen del mismo. El pequeño entrometido era nada más y nada menos que un polluelo de grulla, que correteaba torpemente entre los dos con pequeños graznidos.

-¿Un polluelo?- se extrañó Zuko.

-Aww... ¡que tierno!- admiró Jin al tiempo que se agachaba a observar más de cerca -¿De donde viniste, pequeñín?-

Zuko se puso a la misma altura de Jin para examinar la joven ave -Debe pertenecer a las grullas del estanque.-

-Oh, ¿así que te escapaste del nido, pequeño travieso?- le regañó suavemente Jin con una sonrisa en tanto acariciaba la cabecita de la criatura. la pequeña grulla volteó hacia ella y aleteó energéticamente -¡Pipi! ¡pi!-

-No podemos dejarlo aquí, es muy pequeño para estar solo.- Aseguró Zuko.

Jin asintió y comenzó a examinar el área -El nido no puede estar muy lejos.- Finalmente, distinguió un pequeño montículo del otro lado del estanque -Creo que podría ser ese.- indicó.

El joven tomó al polluelo entre sus manos -Bueno, llevemoslo entonces.-

Tras dar la vuelta alrededor del estanque, llegaron hasta el nido, el cual se hallaba desocupado. Zuko depositó al polluelo suavemente, el cual graznó alegremente -Bien amiguito, ya estas de nuevo en casa.- declaró con una sonrisa.

El polluelo graznó alegremente a medida que daba pequeños pasos tropezando con las ramitas del refugio. Ambos jovenes contemplaban la tierna escena cuando fueron interrumpidos por graznidos fuertemente sonoros.

Una de las grullas del lago había llegado volando y graznaba evidentemente molesta. Sin advertencia previa se echó sobre Zuko. El joven intentó cubrirse con los brazos y espantarla a la vez - ¡Ouch! ¡Espera! ¡No vinimos por tu polluelo! ¡Lo estábamos ayudando! ¡OUCH!- intentaba explicar el joven a la irritada ave cuya única respuesta eran aletazos y picotazos. El joven retrocedió unos pasos y finalmente trastabilló, cayendo sobre el estanque, fue en ese entonces que la grulla retrocedió y caminó rápidamente hacia el nido, reuniéndose con el polluelo y sentándose junto a él.

Zuko estaba empapado y frustrado. Por alguna razón, era frecuente que al intentar hacer alguna buena acción por alguien, algo terminaba saliendo mal para el. Jin no pudo evitar reír para sus adentros cuando se acercó -¿Estás bién?-

-Estoy empapado.- respondió resignado al tiempo que se incorporaba y salía del agua.

La escena era muy divertida. -Bueno, tomaré eso como un "sí".- Comentó Jin mientras le ayudaba quitando algunas hojas de algas y flores de durazno que habían quedado en su ropa. -Si quieres, podemos esperar un rato hasta que tu ropa se seque.-

-Eso estaría bien, pero no creo que pueda quitarme el barro...- Zuko suspiró resignado -¿Te molestaría si pasamos por la tienda de mi tío? tengo un cambio de ropa allí.-

-Seguro, no hay problema.- confirmó sonriente la joven.

-Gracias. Lamento que tengamos que desviarnos por mi...-

-No tienes por qué lamentarte. Siempre quise visitar la nueva tienda de tu tío desde que se mudaron, además… Lo que hiciste por ese polluelo fue muy dulce.-

-Bueno... Supongo que sí, aunque la recompensa no fue como esperaba.-

En ese momento, Jin se acercó a Zuko y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Un beso suave y tierno, que se sintió como una pequeña isla de tibieza en el frío que sentía desde su pequeño e involuntario chapuzón. La calidez se esparció rápidamente por toda su cara, al tiempo que Jin se alejaba de él y le dedicaba una tierna mirada -¿Esa recompensa será suficiente?-

Las mejillas de Zuko se enrojecieron furiosamente -Umm... Si.-

Jin observó al abochornado muchacho rascarse la nuca por unos segundos y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿No estás cómodo, verdad?-

-...No, estoy empapado.- reiteró el muchacho con un suspiro.

La joven rió ante la respuesta del sonrojado joven -Bien, vayamos a la tienda de Mushi para que puedas cambiarte.-

Zuko asintió y ambos emprendieron el camino hacia el Dragón Jazmín.

 **Continuará...**

 **Nota del Autor:** ¡Parece que la cita no esta saliendo mal para Zuko después de todo! ¿Pero mejorará? ¿o habrá otras grullas esperando a picotearlo en el Dragón Jazmín? ¡no se pierdan el próximo capitulo para averiguarlo!

Como siempre, no olviden dejar su review para saber su opinión, consultar cualquier duda o realizar alguna sugerencia! ¡Nos vemos!


	6. Té para dos (y medio)

glosario para referencia:

Sombrero douli - sombreros cónicos típicos de las culturas del sudeste asiático. Pueden ser de mimbre u otros materiales. Fueron usados en Avatar por varios personajes, especialmente por Iroh durante su andanza como refugiado.

Hanfu - Ropa tradicional usada en china por la etnia Han, que fue la mayoría de la población durante la historia de China. Es una ropa tradicional que se puede ver entre los estilos de ropa de Ba Sing Se y es el estilo de vestido que utiliza Jin en este capitulo. Los vestidos hanfu existen con modelos unisex, asi como los orientados específicamente para hombres o para mujeres.

* * *

 **Capitulo 6: Té para dos (y medio).**

El camino hasta la tienda de té de Iroh parecía mas corto en la mente de Zuko. Sin embargo, ambos habían llegado luego de una caminata que, en otras circunstancias, podría haber sido mas agradable.

-Bueno, llegamos.- anunció el joven deteniéndose en la entrada. -Esto es el Dragón Jazmín.-

Jin quedó boquiabierta ante lo impresionante del lugar. Al final de las dos escalinatas, había un amplio patio de baldosas blancas con una fuente en el medio y que servía como el recibidor de una bellísima casa de té, de muros verdes prolijamente pintados, tejado naranja y ventanas pintadas en color dorado. Por si fuera poco, la tienda contaba había con otras construcciones funcionales al establecimiento. -Por los espíritus, Lee... ¡Este lugar es inmenso!-

-Bueno, lo es. Aún así hay días en que el patio esta repleto de gente esperando por entrar.- comentó Zuko, recordando algo que le había mencionado Iroh hace algún tiempo en una carta. -No se lo comentes al viejo Pao.-

-Descuida, estoy segura que no es algo de lo que Pao quiera enterarse.- contestó despreocupada -¿Para que sirven esos otros espacios?-

-Bueno, esa es la despensa, esa otra es un desván y aquella es la residencia.-

-Vaya... En otras circunstancias, te diría que vivir en el lugar donde trabajas sería una locura, pero este caso sería una gran excepción a la regla.- observó Jin examinando el lugar.

-Bueno, creo que Quon tenía algo así en mente, pero igual cumplió las promesas que nos hiz...¡ATCHOO!-

El estornudo cortó la explicación del joven, lo cual provocó una mirada compasiva de Jin -Mejor vamos a buscar ropa seca para tí antes de que te resfríes.-

Zuko asintió y subieron la escalinata, usualmente sería mucho mas fácil usar sus poderes de Maestro Fuego para secar la ropa, pero sabía que eso era imposible mientras Jin estuviera ahi. Estaban por cruzar la entrada cuando el joven chocó con un hombre que salía de la tienda, -¿Esta usted bien?-

-Si, mis disculpas.- contestó someramente el hombre acomodandose su sombrero y siguiendo su camino.

Zuko quedó pensativo por un momento. A pesar de que el hombre intentaba ocultar su rostro bajo el sombrero douli negro, había llegado a verle el rostro y pudo reconocer a un joven apenas unos años mayor que el.

-¿Esta todo bien?-

La pregunta de Jin sacó al joven de su ensimismamiento -¿Conoces a esa persona?-

-No... no tengo idea de quien es.- concluyó, tratando de sacarlo de su cabeza -Lo siento, ¿te parece si entramos?-

Bastó con el consentimiento de Jin para que ambos cruzaran la puerta. El local estaba muy concurrido, las meseras llevaban pedidos de aquí para allá y los asistentes de la cocina mantenían el ritmo para que los bocadillos y demás pedidos no escasearan. Zuko distinguió a una persona que no era exactamente una de las camareras sirviendo té en una de las mesas. El hombre giró para observar a los recién llegados. -¡Sobrino! Que alegría que nos visites- sonrió el hombre al tiempo que entregaba la bandeja a una de las meseras y luego se acercaba a los recien llegados. -Oh, y trajiste a una bella invitada contigo.-

-Hola tío, vinimos a visitar la tienda de forma algo imprevista...-

-Hola señor Mushi. Que alegría verlo después de tanto tiempo.- sonrió Jin.

Iroh se quedó sorprendido por unos segundos ya que hacía bastante no escuchaba su "nombre", pero reaccionó evitando quedar en evidencia -La alegría es mía Jin, hacía rato que no veía a mi mejor clienta. ¡Bienvenida al Dragón Jazmín!-

-Gracias, su tienda es preciosa- acotó examinando con la mirada los interiores del lugar. -Y la suave fragancia del té es muy reconfortante, me recuerda cuando usted preparaba las recetas en la tienda del viejo Pao.-

-Y yo aprecio mucho tu gentil cumplido, jovencita.- sonrió Iroh -Cuando se trata del té, no importa donde se lo prepare, sino el amor que se infunde en cada taza. De esa forma, el sabor nunca se pierde.-

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía -Ya se lo había dicho tiempo atrás a Lee, pero no hay duda que usted es un gran maestro.-

-Palabras tan amables de una bonita dama son una gran recompensa para un viejo como yo.- acotó Iroh con una sonrisa, provocando una risa en Jin. El anciano dirigió la mirada ahora hacia su sobrino, notando que su ropa estaba húmeda y manchada -¿Pero que fue lo que te ocurrió?-

-Un incidente con una grulla que no voy a mencionar... Tío, necesito un cambio de ropa.-

Iroh captó algo en la mirada de su sobrino, y comprendió el mensaje. -Por supuesto Zu-sobrino, pero tus cosas fueron movidas de lugar.-

-¿Te molestaría mostrarme donde las dejaron?-

-Por supuesto, pero no pretenderás que deje a nuestra visitante parada en la entrada, ¿verdad? Dime, Jin, ¿has probado el Té de Magnolia Fénix? es una de mis recetas favoritas.-

-Oh, escuche acerca de el... Pero me han contado que es muy dificil de preparar correctamente.- respondió la joven.

-Bueno, es un té especial, así que debe acompañarse con un bocadillo igualmente bueno.- En ese momento, Iroh volteó hacia una de las mesas -Toki, ¿puedes venir un momento por favor?-

La joven mesera de corto cabello azabache se acercó rápidamente. -¿Si?-

-Toki, querida, ¿quieres hacerme el favor de llevar a nuestra invitada a nuestra mejor mesa disponible y ayudarla a elegir un bocadillo para el té de Magnolia Fénix?-

-¡Por supuesto jefe!- asintió la camarera con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, eres un encanto.- concluyó Iroh con una afable mirada antes de volver hacia la otra joven -Jin, Toki te llevará a la mesa para que no tengas que esperar por este húmedo caballero en la entrada. Es una experta para elegir bocadillos que combinen con un buen té, así que no dudes en preguntarle.-

-No tardaré mucho.- acotó Zuko.

La sonrisa de Jin fue mas que suficiente -Tranquilo, no me iré a ninguna parte.-

* * *

-Estoy sorprendido sobrino.- Declaró Iroh al tiempo que entraban en uno de los cuartos de la residencia que eran usados como vestuarios. -No imaginé que en serio vendrías con una chica aquí... ¡has crecido mucho!- bromeó Iroh con satisfacción.

-Ya he pasado suficiente vergüenza por un día tío, no lo empeores por favor.- imploró Zuko con resignación. -Ademas, ella no es mi novia.-

-Entiendo...- contestó Iroh con resignación -Y bien, ¿que es lo que querías conversar conmigo?-

-Uno de los clientes que se fue de la tienda justo antes de que llegáramos... Había algo raro en el, ¿lo notaste?-

Las cejas del anciano se levantaron en un gesto curioso -¿A cual de ellos te refieres exactamente?-

-Uno con un sombrero douli negro. Sospecho que pertenecía a la Nación del Fuego, y no era precisamente un turista.- observó Zuko con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Vas por el buen camino.- acotó Iroh -De hecho, llevaba un broche de capa similar a los que utilizaban las fuerzas de ocupación de la Nación del Fuego. En los mercados de Ba Sing Se se pueden comprar algunas cosas de esa epoca y algunas personas los utilizan. Eso no sería raro... Si no fuera una persona de la Nación del Fuego con acceso a la Parte Alta de la Ciudad. ¿te reconoció?-

-De hecho, no lo hizo. Se disculpó y siguió su camino como si nada-

Iroh se quedó pensativo por unos instantes -Es posible que simplemente sea una coincidencia. El Cónclave de las Cuatro Naciones atrae a todo tipo de personas para hacer negocios y no es de extrañar que haya gente de la Nación del Fuego entre ellos. De todas maneras, comentalo con Suki y se precavido.-

-Bien.-

Iroh decidió cambiar de enfoque de la conversación -Por cierto, hacía tiempo que no escuchaba el nombre que me inventaste en nuestra época como refugiados. Un súbito paseo por la nostalgia...-

-Lo siento, tal vez debí contarte sobre ello.- respondió Zuko.

-¿Contarme sobre que? ¿Que no le revelaste tu identidad?-

-No, para ella sigo siendo Lee. Por ahora prefiero que siga así.- contestó al tiempo que se cambiaba las ropas húmedas por otras.

-Zuko... Esta chica no sabe quien eres. ¿Por que se lo ocultas?-

-Apenas nos reencontramos tío, no quiero asustarla. Ella es una chica sencilla, ¿Crees que no se espantará si le digo "hey, mira, en realidad yo soy el Señor del Fuego"?-

-¿Y por que te da miedo algo así?- inquirió Iroh.

-No lo sé.- contestó el joven -Es algo difícil de responder... Simplemente no quiero que eso ocurra. Quiero agradarle por lo que soy, no por el titulo que la mayor parte de esta ciudad no puede escuchar sin hacer una mueca de asco o miedo.-

La mirada de Iroh se entristeció un poco -Pero Zuko, no puedes pretender ganar el afecto de una persona mediante un engaño. Ser el Señor del Fuego es parte de tí. Si realmente aprecias a esta muchacha, tendrás que decirselo.-

Zuko apartó la mirada, con un gesto desafiante. El ceño de Iroh se frunció -Zuko, ninguna relación que haya comenzado con mentiras ha terminado por el buen camino. ¿Se te ha ocurrido que si algún peligro te acechare a tí, podría lastimar a esta pobre chica simplemente porque no sabe a quien tiene a su lado?-

-Hace un minuto dijiste que lo del tipo del sombrero podría ser solo una exageración. Además, no permitiré que nadie le haga daño.- Declaró el joven con mirada decidida.

-¿La protegerás sin ser sincero con ella? ¿para que? ¿para que deba lidiar con algún peligro sin saber el por que? ¿Para que enfrente la posibilidad de ser atacada solo porque se relacionó contigo?- reprochó Iroh -Si aprecias a esta jovencita como dices, merece saber la verdad.-

Zuko se sintió apabullado por las palabras de su tío. Sabía que tenía razón, pero no era algo tan sencillo de aceptar y aplicar. Sentía algo por Jin, pero no quería espantarla, aunque... ¿Eso justificaría exponerla de ese modo?

-Yo... Necesito tiempo. Entiendo lo que dices tío y tienes razón, pero... no puedo hacerlo en este preciso instante. No hasta estar convencido de lo que ella siente por mí.-

Iroh suspiró una vez mas con un gesto de fuerte resignación -Si ella guarda en su corazón los sentimientos que tu esperas que existan, sabrá comprenderlo. Pero decide que es lo que harás, porque si no lo haces, el destino podría terminar decidiendo por ti. La fortuna y las personas no se manejan con los mismos tiempos, sobrino.-

-Bienvenido de vuelta Lee.- le recibió una sonriente Jin.

La joven estaba en una mesa al lado de una ventana que daba hacia una bonita vista lateral del exterior de la casa de té. Había unos bocadillos en la mesa, pero no parecían haber sido tocados todavía.

* * *

-Lamento la demora. Mi tío no recordaba donde habían dejado mis cosas.-

-Es verdad, pensé que estaban en el armario, pero luego recordé que hay mas de un armario aquí... ¡Hahaha!- rió Iroh

-Oh, no hay problema, no soy una chica impaciente.- replicó la joven. -Además, te ves muy bien con tu nuevo atuendo.-

-Oh, gracias...- respondió Zuko, habiendo sido tomado desprevenidamente. Si bien el hanfu que vestía de color negro y amarillo estaba un poco mas viejo que las ropas que llevaba anteriormente, era la única ropa disponible que le sentaba bien que no fuera el uniforme del Dragón Jazmín.

-Bien Lee, ya has hecho esperar bastante a nuestra invitada. Pónganse cómodos y en breve estaré de vuelta con una tetera de deliciosa Magnolia Fénix.-

Zuko tomo asiento al lado de Jin -Espero no te hayas aburrido demasiado.-

-Para nada, me tome mi tiempo para apreciar la tienda. Se nota que seria un gran lugar para relajarse entre sesiones de estudio.-

-Te tomas muy en serio el estudio en la academia. ¿Hay alguna razón en particular?- curioseó el joven.

-Bueno, como te imaginaras, creo que es la única manera de poder aspirar a algo mejor aquí en Ba Sing Se. No hay muchas chances de salir de la Parte Baja si no tienes talento o no te esfuerzas mucho para compensarlo. Al menos eso es lo que mi mamá siempre ha dicho.-

-...Pero eso no es lo unico, ¿verdad? no pareces la clase de chica que hace algo porque se lo dicen solamente.- retrucó Zuko.

-Te diste cuenta, ¿verdad?- comentó Jin al tiempo que tomaba un bollo de judías dulces. -Es cierto, no es mi motivación principal, tengo un objetivo.-

-Cuéntame.- indagó Zuko sintiendo una creciente curiosidad.

-Bueno, la academia en sí es costosa y yo puedo estudiar gracias a que mi mama y yo hacemos muchos sacrificios... Pero hay niños que nunca podrán acceder a ello. La guerra pudo haber terminado, pero dejó demasiados huérfanos y familias arruinadas.- comentó apesadumbrada, pero en ese mismo momento levantó la mirada hacia Zuko -Por eso quiero convertirme en maestra. Quiero ayudar a sanar las heridas de la guerra permitiendo a esos niños a conseguir un mejor futuro con la educación que hoy no pueden conseguir.-

Zuko sintió un pinchazo en el corazón; uno que inundaba su cuerpo con una sensación extraña, Una mezcla de melancolía y admiración. Los ojos verdes de Jin estaban cargados de una decisión y convicción palpables. Esa chispa ponía a Jin en una luz diferente a como la había visto hasta el momento. -Vaya, es... Bastante admirable.-

-Gracias Lee. Aunque todavía me queda mucho por recorrer...- aseguró mientras desviaba la mirada nuevamente y le daba una nueva mordida al bollo de judías dulces.

-Creo que ahora entiendo... De ahí viene la motivación de tu sueño de viajar.-

-Bueno, no conozco ningún maestro de la academia que haya vivido toda su vida en Ba Sing Se. Ademas, hay mucho que no conozco sobre las cuatro naciones y la única experiencia que tuve con la Nación del Fuego no fue grata...- afirmó con algo de remordimiento, pero se deshizo de el rápidamente -¿Y que hay de ti? ¿Que es lo que esperas del futuro?-

¿Como podría explicarle que esperaba convertirse en un Señor del Fuego digno de su estación sin decírselo? -Pues... Hay varias expectativas que tengo que cumplir, conmigo mismo y con mas gente.-

-Oh, ¿te refieres al arte? ¿Quieres formar tu propio circo?- inquirió la joven.

Zuko se sintió culpable de tener que persistir en la mentira -¿Eh? bueno, algo así... Quiero convertirme en alguien que todos puedan admirar, en algo así como un ejemplo.-

-Eso es aspirar a mucho.-

La mirada de Zuko se cargó de determinación -Lo sé... Por eso no quiero fallar. Deseo reparar los errores del pasado y buscar un mejor futuro para mi y para todos.-

Jin se quedó mirándolo por un instante -Entiendo... Estoy segura que vas a lograrlo. Aún si no lo conseguiste todavía, yo creo que eres admirable.- concluyó con un gesto radiante.

-Gracias.- respondió Zuko sonrojandose.

Iroh vió la escena de reojo y sonrió para si mismo. Acto seguido tomó la bandeja con la tetera que había preparado y se dirigió a la mesa. -Bueno, creo que es hora de que agasajen sus sentidos un poco. ¡Disfruten el té, jovencitos!-

A medida que Iroh les servía el té a los dos, el intenso aroma se dejó sentir e invadió los sentidos de ambos. Era una esencia suave, relajante, que parecía disolver el estrés como por arte de magia. Jin probó un sorbo de su copa -Oh, este aroma y este sabor son únicos. Es un asombroso té señor Mushi, usted es todo un artista.-

-Gracias querida, es un té ideal para descansar no solo el cuerpo sino también el alma. A veces necesitamos mas que solo un pequeño descanso, ¿no te parece? Aunque si desean disfrutar de mi arte... Puedo invitarlos mas tarde a oír un poco de música de cuerno tsungi.-

-Oh no, por favor no tío.- rogó Zuko.

-Espero que algún día puedas aprender a apreciarla, querido sobrino.- contestó con un algo de tristeza Iroh -Lo que me recuerda... Si les interesa, nos han dejado este pequeño anuncio- declaró el venerable veterano acercandoles el pergamino. -Parece que en una semana exactamente se celebrará el Festival de las Cuatro Naciones.-

-¡Oh wow! ¡Sabía que sería pronto, pero no exactamente cuando!- declaró entusiasmada Jin.

-Esta es una buena oportunidad para conocer las culturas de las Cuatro Naciones sin necesidad de salir de Ba Sing Se... Y también es un buen evento para encontrar toda clase de objetos curiosos.- acotó Iroh.

Zuko pudo ver el brillo creciente en los ojos de Jin mientras ella miraba el panfleto. Era un gesto adorable -¿Quieres que vayamos juntos?-

La respuesta de la joven fue casi instantánea -¿Es en serio? ¡Me encantaría!-

-Esta bien, entonces esta arreglado.-

Iroh apreció la escena por unos momentos antes de robar un bollo del plato de la mesa. -Querido sobrino, temo que si continúas perdido en las nubes, te quedaras sin bocadillos para el té.- interrumpió el anciano tomando uno de los bollos del plato.

-¿Eh? tío, deja de aprovecharte. Puedes tener los bollos que tu quieras, ¡es tu tienda! ¡deja de rapiñar los nuestros!-

-¿No has oído que los bienes son efímeros? no debes aferrarte a las perdidas, Lee, evitan que veas la belleza del tesoro que tienes adelante.- remarcó Iroh al tiempo que se ubicaba detrás de la silla de Jin. La joven sonrió un poco sonrojada, al igual que el.

La muchacha sonrió algo avergonzada -¡Haha! señor Mushi, es todo un poeta.-

Sin embargo, el joven maestro fuego no reaccionó de la misma manera -¡Deja de usar a Jin como una excusa para robarte los bollos dulces!-

Jin aprovechó el instante para ir por el remate -¿Entonces piensas que soy bella? Ay Lee, que lindo halago de tu parte...-

-Yo...no...lo que quise decir es... ¡GAAH!-

El joven cayo abatido sobre la mesa, escondiendo su rostro mientras Jin y Iroh reían con complicidad. A partir de entonces, el resto de la visita transcurrió entre sucesos divertidos de la tienda, "anécdotas de artistas" y demás entretenidas conversaciones.

Finalmente, había llegado la hora para Jin de volver a casa, esta vez acompañada por Zuko para evitar cualquier inconveniente. El trayecto de vuelta fue mucho mas ameno hasta que llegaron al pórtico de la casa de la muchacha, justo para el anochecer.  
El deleite se veía a simple vista en el rostro de la joven. -Gracias por todo lo de hoy Lee, la pase de maravilla.-

-No hay de que, me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado.-

Zuko se detuvo por un segundo para pensar, lo cual extrañó a la joven. -¿Ocurre algo?-

-...No, no es nada. No es importante.-

-¿Estas seguro? puedes decirme lo que quieras.-

Nuevamente la nube de la duda se expandió en la mente de Zuko. Sin embargo, la decisión no se hizo esperar -Si, estoy seguro. Tranquila.-

-Si tu lo dices...- replicó Jin sin mucho convencimiento -Bueno, si cambias de parecer, recuerda que mi oferta sigue en pie.-

-Entiendo. Te lo agradezco mucho.- replicó Zuko sin mas.

-Por cierto, disfrute mucho nuestra salida de hoy. El paseo, el té... Todo fue maravilloso y quiero agradecértelo. Cierra los ojos.-

el joven se extrañó de la petición -¿Que cierre los ojos?-

-Si, y sin espiar.-

Zuko accedió a la extraña petición de la joven. En ese momento, pudo sentir las suaves manos de Jin posarse en sus mejillas. El pulso se le aceleró. Por alguna razón, comenzó a sentir una gran mezcla de ansiedad y expectativa, pero ambas eran agradables... como al emprender una aventura excitante. Zuko intentó prepararse para lo que venía a medida que sentía a Jin aproximarse a el. Podía sentir su tacto, su presencia, estaba mas cerca de lo que esperaba...

Y de pronto, la suave y fugaz sensación en la nariz. Fue un beso tierno, pero muy breve. Zuko abrió los ojos nuevamente a medida que Jin se alejaba de el.

-La proxima vez se sincero conmigo y tal vez tenga otra clase de agradecimiento para tí.- aseguró guiñándole un ojo pícaramente -Nos vemos, Lee. ¡Que descanses!-

La joven entró en su casa dejando a un Zuko totalmente perplejo parado en la entrada de su casa, absorto como casi nunca lo habia estado en toda su vida. ¿Era decepción? No, no era eso... era una incertidumbre que nunca antes había experimentado. Esta chica era una caja de sorpresas, y cada nuevo descubrimiento lo dejaba atónito.

Y así, Zuko emprendió el viaje de vuelta mas desorientado de lo que había estado en casi toda su vida hasta el momento...

* * *

La Parte Baja de Ba Sing Se tenía numerosos recodos, pasillos, callejones y lugares para perderse, lugares por los cuales pocos y nadie transitan durante las noches. Lugares como donde la misteriosa figura transitaba.

Repentinamente se detuvo. La puerta delante suyo estaba bastante maltratada y la casa parecía abandonada, puesto que sus ventanas estaban tapiadas. La figura tocó a la puerta cinco veces de manera espaciada.

Una voz ronca se oyó desde adentro -¿Que quiere?-

-Sopa de dragón.- respondió la figura.

-Aquí no hay sopa de dragón.-

-El menú acaba de cambiar.-

La puerta se abrió con un pesado rechinido y le reveló al portero, un hombre corpulento y de gran estatura -Pasa.-

El extraño se adentró en la vivienda, quitandose el douli mientras la pesada puerta se cerraba detrás suyo y el silencio retornaba a las calles de Ba Sing Se.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Notas del autor:** Llegamos al final de un nuevo capitulo. ¡Espero que les guste! ¿Zuko podrá revelarle la verdad a Jin? ¿hay algo mas en Ba Sing Se que la excitación por el Festival? ¡No se pierdan el proximo capitulo para saberlo! como siempre, sus reviews, comentarios, sugerencias y apoyo son más que apreciados. Me despido dejandoles el glosario para los terminos sin traducción en el episodio. ¡Nos vemos!


	7. El Festival de las Cuatro Naciones

Aclaraciones:

-xxxxx-: se usa para dialogo

*xxxxx*: se usa para pensamientos

* * *

 **Capitulo 6: El Festival de las Cuatro Naciones.**

Los días pasaron mas rápido de lo esperado. La ciudad era extremadamente activa y bulliciosa, por lo que el tiempo era uno de los bienes mas preciados para sus habitantes. Ba Sing Se podría ser solida como roca, pero de ninguna manera compartía su característica inmovilidad. Los preparativos para el festival fueron lentamente tomando las calles, guirnaldas, faroles y decoraciones pintando de los colores de las cuatro naciones cada calle, pasaje o espacio publico de la ciudad. Numerosos comerciantes llegaron de todas partes del mundo para participar de los cinco días del evento que prometía jugosas ganancias.

La noche se acercaba y había poco tiempo. Jin había dedicado los últimos días en un arduo proyecto del que apenas alguien mas sabía: su madre. Incluso le había dicho a Lee que necesitaba los días para preparar ensayos para la academia, por lo que no podrían verse en ese tiempo... Le dolió un poco tener que usar una verdad a medias, pero de otra forma la sorpresa se arruinaría. Cada minuto de sus ratos libres habían sido dedicados a esta tarea. Viendo su determinación, Fen decidió ayudarla para que todo saliera lo mas rápido posible.

El proyecto dichoso consumía toda su energía y concentración "Ya falta poco... ya casi esta..."

* * *

Jin había sugerido a Zuko que esa noche se encontraran en cierto lugar. El quería pasar a buscarla a su casa, pero ella insistía en que prefería encontrarse con el en otra parte... Según Jin, durante la primera noche del festival que iria rotando por todo Ba Sing Se a lo largo de cinco días, el paseo Wei Shao sería el epicentro de la fiesta durante la primera noche. Zuko no entendía por que querrían ir precisamente en ese lugar, que para colmo le era desconocido, pero Jin era claramente una persona a la que no convenía intentar disuadir de una idea fija. El joven Señor del Fuego había decidido vestir festivo pero casual: un conjunto estilo tang de pantalones rojos y una camisa negra con mangas rojas y botones dorados. Era una ropa confortable si había que esperar a alguien como era este caso.

-¡Hola Lee! ¡Lamento la tardanza!-

El joven dirigió su atención hacia la voz. La sorpresa fue instantánea: Allí estaba Jin, vistiendo un vestido festivo del estilo tang de los mas preciosos que había visto. el degradé de color de la falda iba de amarillo a verde a medida que ascendía, de la misma manera que las mangas lo hacían a medida que llegaban a la mitad desde los bordes. El vestido era de un verde esmeralda bordado con motivos florales de color dorado que rodeaban el cuello. Llevaba un broche de cabello con forma de peonia roja en su cabello, y este estaba peinado en una única trenza de cordón que reposaba sobre su hombro izquierdo. -Me tomó un poco mas de la cuenta arreglarme. ¿Me podrás perdonar?- imploró la joven con un gesto suplicante.

-E-esta bien, no te preocupes.- Zuko se puso un poco nervioso ¿Como iba a decirle que no? Ella era toda una visión. -¿Por que tardaste? ¿Ocurrió algo?-

-Lee, nunca debes hacerle esa clase de preguntas a una chica.- replicó la joven inocentemente.

Era claro que Zuko no debía indagar nada mas sobre el tema, por lo que optó por el sentido común y decidió cambiar de tema. -E-entiendo. Por cierto, estas... muy linda.-

El rostro de Jin se iluminó súbitamente -¡Gracias! me preguntaba si te gustaría este estilo... Es un poco diferente a lo que acostumbro usar.-

-Pues, te sienta muy bien.-

-¿Solo eso?- replicó la joven con un gesto de preocupación.

-Te ves muy elegante y me gustan los colores que elegiste para la ropa... Lo siento, no soy bueno con los cumplidos.-

La joven le sonrió -Tranquilo, con que vengan del corazón, me basta. Una palabra sincera vale mas que un mar de elogios.-

-Gracias...- Zuko buscó cambiar el tema rápidamente -Dime, ¿por que querías que nos encontremos aquí exactamente?-

-Bueno, justamente por eso.- respondió la joven al tiempo que le tomaba el brazo y le llevaba al final de la manzana. Cuando llegaron, Jin se detuvo en seco y Zuko lo hizo detrás de ella. -Este es el paseo Wei Shao. ¿Que te parece?-

El joven quedó boquiabierto. Frente a el había una amplia calle poblada por puestos de comida de las distintas regiones del mundo, curiosidades de las cuatro naciones e incluso una pequeña kermes con distintos juegos. A distancia podían verse desplegados distintos artistas callejeros haciendo funciones para el publico: acróbatas, actores, domadores de animales, cantantes y comediantes salpicaban el paseo ganándose la atención de los transeúntes. Era sorprendente como la mezcla de gente de las cuatro naciones parecía llevarse a cabo con total calma. Era difícil pensar que hubiera habido una guerra en este mismo lugar hacía mas o menos un año y medio.

-Este lugar es increíble... ¿Como supiste de el? la ciudad debe estar llena de paseos abarrotados por el festival.-

-Algunos clientes nos comentaron que había mucho movimiento en el paseo, por lo que sospeché que lo que habría sería interesante. ¿Parece que no me equivoqué, no?-

-Para nada.- murmuró Zuko mientras seguía examinando los alrededores.

La joven lo observó por unos instantes, pero acto seguido le tomo la mano -¿Que haces ahí parado? ¡vamos a ver el lugar!-

Los dos jóvenes se adentraron en el lugar. El primer paso fue ver los puestos de comida de donde emanaban todo tipo de deliciosos aromas. Fueron probando distintos platos de la Tribu Agua y del Reino Tierra, pero el preferido de Jin fue, para sorpresa de Zuko, el Pollo Komodo con salsa de Ascuas. Aparentemente, el aderezo picante del platillo no le hacia mella a Jin... aunque Zuko hubiera jurado que unas pequeñas lagrimas intentaban escaparsele por el rabillo del ojo.

A continuación vieron el espectáculo de unos arlequines que actuaban junto a unos hurones de fuego. Los dos artistas representaban la pelea del Avatar contra el Señor del Fuego mientras que las criaturas iban de aquí para allá, personificando el control de los elementos y llevando cintas de colores distintos en cada salto que hacían entre los arlequines. Ambos hallaron sorprendente la destreza de los hurones para tomar un elemento de la mochila que llevaba cada actor y cambiarlo por otro cada vez que aterrizaban en uno de los brazos u hombros.

Jin se enternecía por la apariencia de los pequeños animalitos peludos -¡Que lindos son!-

-A todos les gustan los hurones de fuego. Son una mascota muy popular. Cuando era pequeño, quise tener uno.-

-¿y que paso?-

-Mi padre dijo que no... Aunque tal vez fue para lo mejor. Mi hermana lo hubiera usado de tiro al blanco.-

-No sabía que tenías una hermana.- se extrañó la joven. -¿Ella también trabajaba en el circo?-

-¿Eh?- Zuko se extrañó por un segundo por la pregunta, pero reaccionó a tiempo -Ah, bueno, no exactamente. Ella se quedó en casa con mi padre.-

-Entiendo... ¿Y que hay de tu padre?-

-Está donde debe estar.- respondió secamente mientras miraba fijamente al arlequín que personificaba al Señor del Fuego.

Jin se dio cuenta que Zuko no quería hablar del asunto y decidió desistir de ello -Lee, ¿que te parece si vamos a probar los juegos de la kermes?-

-¿Uh? Claro.- replicó Zuko rompiendo su ensimismamiento.

Ambos se adentraron en la zona de los juegos, repleta de niños, familias y parejas que disfrutaban de las atracciones. se detuvieron en una que estaba mas despejada que otras.

-Bienvenidos.- los recibió el dueño, un hombre mayor de media calva y algo panzón -¿te sientes con suerte galán? puedes conseguir un premio para la bella jovencita que te acompaña. Solo debes embocar tres aros en tres botellas distintas. ¿entras? son solo dos monedas.-

Jin estaba expectante por saber que haría Zuko, el joven notó esto y se resignó: no podía echarse atrás. -Bien, jugaré.- declaró zuko, al tiempo que colocaba el dinero en el mostrador.

El juego era algo extraño... las botellas estaban en alturas totalmente disimiles para evitar que se pudiera calcular la misma fuerza, pero no parecía haber ningún truco en ello. Zuko lanzó el primero y acertó, el segundo tuvo el mismo resultado... y el tercero quedo dando colgado del borde, pero finalmente entró.

-¡Felicitaciones amigo! ten, tu premio.- anunció el dueño, entregándole un pequeño peluche de con una correa.

-¿Que clase de criatura es esta? ¿un panda?-

-No es cualquier panda, es Hei-Bai, el Espíritu de Blanco y Negro. Si lo conservas junto a ti, cosas buenas pueden pasarte.- relató el dueño del puesto.

Zuko tomo el pequeño muñeco y se lo dio a Jin. -Ten, creo que será un bonito adorno. Espero que te guste.-

La sonrisa de Jin iluminó su rostro -Gracias Lee, ¡me encanta!- anunció, al tiempo que lo ataba al cinturón de su vestido. -¿Como se ve? ¿Me queda bien?- inquirió al tiempo que daba un giro para lucirse con su nuevo adorno.

Zuko solo pudo sonreír. Ella estaba acertada, el pequeño peluche quedaba muy bonito como un colgante. Combinaba con el resto de la estetica de alguna manera -Si, te queda muy bonito.-

La dicha volvió a desbordar del rosto de Jin -¡Aww, gracias! Lee, ¿vamos a jugar a otro juego? me gustaría jugar en algo que podamos participar los dos.-

Zuko asintió y ambos continuaron divirtiéndose en la kermes por un rato mas. Finalmente, se cansaron y fueron hasta una zona mas apartada para descansar. La mayoría eran parejas y jóvenes solos.

-Vaya, fue muy divertido.- declaró Jin -Me encantó el "golpea al topo-tejón", aunque me dejo algo cansada...-

Zuko se dio cuenta que Jin podría necesitar un refrigerio -¿tienes sed?-

-Un poco.-

-Bien, espérame, iré a buscar algo en los puestos de comida.- anunció Zuko yendo en búsqueda de algo que beber.

La busqueda no fue muy larga, ya que pronto halló un puesto de jugo de frutas en taza de hielo. Lo malo es que la fila era demasiado larga.

*Rayos.. no puede ser.*

* * *

El tiempo pasaba y Lee no volvía. Jin se había preguntado si había ido al otro lado de Ba Sing Se para traerle algo de beber o si en realidad le había pasado algo. Era imposible saberlo desde aquí, de donde tampoco podría moverse o volver a encontrarlo después resultaría imposible.

-Hola bonita, ¿por que estas sentada aquí sola?-

Una sensación desagradable invadió su ser. *Oh, espíritus... tiene que ser una broma.*

-Estoy esperando a alguien, gracias.- respondió apenas haciendo contacto visual.

-Entonces te haremos compañía.- declaró el joven de cabello castaño -Mi nombre es Zang y este es Kan.- señalo al otro joven, mas alto y delgado, quien le sonrió intentando parecer genial -¿Como es tu nombre?-

-Fu- replicó Jin.

-¿Fu?-

-Ajha, como en "FUe un gusto conocerlos".- respondió secamente.

El joven de pelo castaño se rió exageradamente -¡Eres, muy graciosa! ¿Oye, te gusta el pollo-zariguella? conozco un puesto por aquí que...-

Jin tenía una sensación desagradable recorriéndole el cuerpo. Era evidente que el tipo era una plasta y no captaba el NO por mas que se lo enrostraran.

-...verás que es delicioso, vamos.- dijo el muchacho, aprovechando su distracción para tomarle de la mano y comenzando a llevarla con el.

-¡Hey! ¿que crees que estas haciendo? ¡Suéltame!- espetó Jin, zafándose de un tirón.

Zang se volvió hacia Jin, sorprendido y algo fastidiado -Hey, no es necesario hacer eso. Vamos, te prometo que será divert-

-¡Dije que NO! ¡gracias!-

-Oye, no deberías decir que no si ni siquiera llegamos al lugar.- insistió el joven, tomando esta vez su muñeca.

Jin pudo sentir la fuerza con que la tomó, le causaba dolor -¡Suéltame! ¡Me estas lastimando!-

En ese momento, un cuenco de hielo golpeó la cabeza de Zang, haciendo que soltara a Jin.

-¡OYE! ¡DÉJALA EN PAZ!-

El joven se repuso, frotándose por la zona en la que había impactado el y quitándose el jugo del rostro -¡¿Y quien rayos eres tú?!-

-¡Esa es mi pregunta!-

-¡Lee!- Jin intentó correr, pero la mano de Kan la detuvo y a continuación, la retuvo con ambos brazos. -¡Suéltame, grandísimo estúpido!-

-Dime, ¿tu que relación tienes con ella?-

-No tengo que responderle eso a un idiota como tú.-

Zang rió agresivamente -¿Ah si? Pues yo creo que su cita se terminó, adefesio. ¿Por que no te vas a otra parte?-

-Claro que me iré, junto con ella.- declaró Zuko poniéndose en guardia. -Y por tu propio bien, te recomiendo que la dejes ir.-

Zang soltó una risotada socarrona -Aquí el único que se irá eres tu... ¡pero al hospital!-

Zang se lanzó contra Zuko dando un golpe frontal que el joven maestro fuego eludió. Luego dio otro golpe mas el cual Zuko desvió y tras lo cual fue empujado mediante un golpe de cuerpo. Zang retrocedió, sorprendido. Sin embargo, en su furia se lanzo nuevamente hacia Zuko e intentó darle una patada. Zuko aprovechó el momento y rápidamente eludió la patada, reincorporándose para asestar una propia en el rostro de Zang. Para finalizar, dio un giro sobre si mismo y encajó una espectacular patada a Zang que lo lanzó haciéndolo dar giros en el aire. El joven cayó abatido en el piso.

Jin aprovechó el momento de incredulidad de Kan y le dio un fuerte pisotón al joven, obligandolo a soltarla. Rápidamente la joven se fue del lado de Zuko y se puso detrás de el.

Enfurecido, Kan se lanzó sobre Zuko con un puñetazo, pero este lo atrapó, le dio un rodillazo al estomago y luego dio un giro rápido sobre si mismo, arrojándolo sobre una mesa. Kan no perdió la conciencia, pero al abrir los ojos nuevamente tenía sobre sí a dos grandes comensales con cara de pocos amigos, observando fijamente la comida de su mesa desparramada por el piso y al joven responsable.

Habiendo pasado el peligro, Zuko se reunió con Jin -¿Estas bien?-

-Si, ¿pero que hay de ti?-

Antes de que Zuko pudiera decir algo, un grito atravesó el ambiente -¡Oigan! ¡¿Que esta ocurriendo?! ¡Alto ahí!-

Los guardias se aproximaban *Oh, rayos...* Sin dudarlo, Zuko tomo la mano de Jin -Tenemos que irnos, sígueme.-

Jin asintió y siguió a Zuko de la mano. Si bien iban corriendo, podía sentir una calidez en su mano, una tibieza especial y agradable. Algo totalmente diferente al tacto desagradable del otro chico.

* * *

La huida continuó hasta que finalmente, pudieron perder a los guardias de la ciudad que les perseguían. Ambos se detuvieron a recobrar el aliento.

-¿Estas bien?- inquirió Zuko -¿Como esta tu muñeca?-

-Duele un poco...- se lamentó al tiempo que frotaba la zona con su otra mano -Pero estoy bien, gracias.-

Zuko respiró aliviado -Menos mal.-

El joven notó que Jin guardaba silencio, con la vista en una dirección -¿Que ocurre?-

-Lee, ¿te diste cuenta donde estamos?-

Zuko examinó el lugar con mas detenimiento... Era la Fuente de las Lamparas. Zuko no sabía hacia donde huían o cuanto tiempo corrieron, pero era evidente que terminaron en uno de los cuadrantes de la ciudad a los que el festival no había llegado todavía. Las lamparas de la fuente estaban apagadas y las calles apenas tenían la luz de los faroles colgantes que cruzaban las mismas de lado a lado.

Jin fue la primera en romper el silencio mientras se sentaba en el borde de la fuente -La ultima vez que estuvimos aquí... También estaban apagadas.-

Zuko recordaba lo que pasó esa vez. Jin había intentado mostrarle el lugar que ella consideraba el mas hermoso en la ciudad. Recordaba su tristeza al encontrar las lamparas apagadas y los ojos maravillados de la joven cuando le sorprendió encendiendo las lamparas con fuego control. -Es verdad.-

-¿Sabes? en ese entonces cuando iba a la tienda de Pao, no solo era por el té... Sino porque verte a ti hacía mi día mas alegre. Varias veces pensé en planes para saludarte, charlar sobre algo, me imagine mil posibilidades. El día que te pregunté si querías salir y, bueno, "aceptaste", me sentí muy feliz. Aun si eras algo tosco para la conversación y carente de tacto, estaba segura que debajo de ese exterior gruñón, había un chico dulce y de buen corazón que debía descubrir. Incluso cuando intentaste hacerme creer que eras malabarista no lo cuestioné por un segundo.-

Zuko se extrañó -Espera, ¿sabías que no era malabarista? ¿por que no dijiste nada al respecto?-

-Bueno, no conozco muchos malabaristas profesionales que fallen dramáticamente en su primer intento...- sonrió Jin al momento que recordaba la escena -Ademas, ¿por que lo haría? era una época muy difícil gracias a la guerra y muchos refugiados llegaban a la ciudad con una nueva identidad buscando dejar su pasado atrás. No creí que hubiera ninguna necesidad de hacerte recordar malos momentos.-

El joven Señor del fuego bajó la cabeza, algo mortificado... Jin era una chica mucho mas perceptiva de lo que el había pensado. La muchacha tomó uno de los botecitos-lampara de la fuente.

-Cuando las lamparas se encendieron, pensé por un segundo que debía ser obra de un maestro fuego, pero estaba tan feliz de poder mostrarte la fuente en su esplendor, que olvide eso por completo- declaró, al tiempo que volvía a depositar el botecito en el agua. -Incluso cuando me rechazaste porque te sucedía algo "complicado", tampoco pensé mal de tí. Claro, me dolió mucho, pero imaginé que podrías haber sufrido alguna triste experiencia antes de llegar de la ciudad, algo que te impedía acercarte. Es por eso que no te presioné... Pensé que tal vez, con el tiempo, podríamos disipar ese miedo juntos. Pero al poco tiempo te fuiste y nunca supe nada mas de tí...-

-Jin...-

-Lo de recién... Me queda mas que claro que estaba en lo correcto.- La joven se puso de pie y caminó hacia Zuko -Siento que todavía te escondes de mi, siento que hay cosas que no me estas contando.-

-Jin... Por favor, no me obligues. Créeme, no es algo que quieras saber.- replicó el joven, desviando la mirada.

-¿Es por tu cicatriz?-

-Es porque no lo entenderías.-

-Oiré todo lo que tengas que decirme.-

-Ya no vas a verme de la misma manera.- replicó el joven, con un dejo de angustia en su voz.

En ese momento, Jin colocó las manos a ambos lados de la cara de Zuko, haciendo que le mirase a los ojos. -Es cierto, te veré en otra luz... porque sabré finalmente quien es en realidad el muchacho que tengo frente a mi. El muchacho que permaneció en mis recuerdos todo este tiempo.- respondió, acariciando suavemente su mejilla -El rudo pero tierno muchacho del que me enamoré.-

El corazón de Zuko se inundó de un agradable calor, un palpitar tibio que se dispersó por el cuerpo. Estaba feliz, regocijado... se sentía en paz. Era el mismo sentimiento que había experimentado en aquel entonces, pero esta vez no le ataban las cadenas de la culpa. Esta vez se sentía feliz, sentía que había podido conectarse... Por primera vez en su vida sentía amor, amor verdadero.

El joven tomó una de las manos de Jin, presionándola suavemente contra su mejilla para sentirla mejor. Se perdió por un momento en su tacto, suspiró suavemente y levantó la mirada hacia la muchacha que originaba esta extraña pero deliciosa sensación en su ser. -Bien... Te lo contaré todo. Mi nombr-!-

Algo dentro de el se crispó. -¡CUIDADO!-

Instintivamente tomó a la joven colocandola bruscamente detrás suyo ante la amenaza de la enorme bola de fuego. Zuko rápidamente junto sus manos, haciendo que las flamas se abrieran y dispersaran hacia los costados. Jin observó la escena aterrada mientras algunas de las flamas remanentes encendían las lamparas que circundaban a la fuente.

-¡¿Quien eres?! ¡muéstrate!- vociferó Zuko mientras se ponía en guardia.

El responsable saltó desde uno de los tejados y enfrentó a Zuko. por su contextura, parecía ser un hombre. Este vestía ropas negras de espía, una capucha y velo negros coronados por una banda en la frente con una inscripción que Zuko no podía llegar a leer.

-¡Venimos por tu cabeza, falso Señor del Fuego!-

Rápidamente, se le sumaron otras cuatro figuras de igual ropaje desde otros sectores de la plaza, rodeando a Zuko en una formación de medio circulo. -Somos los que traeremos los días de gloria nuevamente a la Nación del Fuego ¡La Orden de Nuevo Ozai!-

Zuko se quedó impactado por el nombre que acababa de oír -¿La Orden de Nuevo Ozai...?-

-Así es, y terminaremos con tu reinado usurpador, príncipe Zuko, en este mismo instante. ¡Prepárate!-

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Nota del Autor:** Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores, ¡Espero que les este gustando la historia! ¿Que hay detrás de la Orden de Nuevo Ozai? ¿Por que están detras de Zuko? ¿podrán escapar Zuko y Jin de ellos? ¡No se pierdan el próximo capitulo para saberlo!  
¡Como siempre, espero sus reviews para conocer sus opiniones sobre el capitulo y cualquier otra sugerencia que quieran hacer! ¡recuerden que sus palabras son el mejor agradecimiento y motivador para que nos sigamos esforzando en traerles historias maravillosas! ¡nos vemos!


	8. Revelaciones

**Capitulo 8: Revelaciones**

En el estudio de la habitación de huéspedes en el Palacio Real, había dos figuras discutiendo. Una de ellas, la líder de las Guerreras Kyoshi no daba crédito a lo que oía -¿No entiendo, vas a ir de todas maneras?-

-No tengo opción, debo ir Suki. Me comprometí a hacerlo.- respondió Zuko.

-¿Compromiso? ¿Estas jugando, Zuko? podría ser un riesgo enorme. ¿Se te ocurrió la clase de peligro a la que quedarías expuesto?-

-No puedo quedarme encerrado por miedo a una sospecha, eso me convertiría en un paranoico.-

-No, eso te convertiría en responsable. Eres el Señor del Fuego, y no falta gente que te quiere ver fuera del trono, o en el peor de los casos, muerto.-

Zuko meditó por unos momentos. y luego miró a los ojos a Suki -Aún así, hay algo importante que debo hacer...-

* * *

Zuko chasqueó su lengua al recordar la conversación que había tenido esa tarde con Suki. Por alguna razón, siempre que había una posibilidad de que las cosas salgan mal, a el le salían mal en grande.  
Mientras tanto, los cinco extraños comenzaron a rodearle. El joven maestro fuego intentaba no perder a ninguno de vista, a la vez que recordaba que detrás suyo había una asustada Jin que debía proteger a toda costa.

-Tranquila. Ellos me quieren a mí, no a ti. huye y ponte a salvo.- declaró Zuko manteniendo una mirada vigilante a los cinco atacantes.

La joven todavía estaba aturdida... No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero era aterrador. ¿por que los atacaban estos maestros fuego? ¿quienes eran? ¿Zuko? ese nombre lo había oído antes... La expresión de la joven lo decía todo. Jin intentaba moverse, pero el miedo se lo impedía. Sus piernas no le respondían.

-¡Jin!-

La chica se sobresalto y se puso de pie automáticamente. Sin embargo, no pudo hacer mas que eso ya que los extraños se acercaban amenazadoramente. Zuko entendió que la pobre chica no podría huir- tendría que pelear para protegerla.

En ese momento, el joven maestro fuego se echo al piso y dio dos patadas circulares, girando rápidamente con sus manos. Dos ráfagas de fuego horizontales se desplegaron hacia los sujetos de negro, tres de estos pudieron bloquearla, mientras uno de los sujetos fue golpeado por la primera y el otro no pudo eludir la segunda.

Después de eso, el sujeto del medio disparo una bola de fuego, seguido por los otros dos. Zuko volvió a dividir la bola de fuego de la misma manera que lo hizo la primera vez, pero se vio obligado a dar una patada para cortar la segunda y solo alcanzo a desviar la tercera con una ráfaga de su propio fuego control. Rápidamente el muchacho abrió sus brazos y los junto, haciendo que dos ráfagas de fuego se juntaran en una. Esto permitió alejar a los tres atacantes, pero detrás del fuego aparecieron los otros dos que habían sido repelidos previamente, con dagas de fuego. Anticipándose, Zuko conjuro las suyas propias y recibió a los atacantes. El primero cruzo dagas con el, a lo cual le dio una patada que disparó una ráfaga de fuego, llevándose al atacante lejos nuevamente. El segundo intercambió golpes con el, echando chispas cada vez que sus dagas de fuego se cruzaban. Zuko finalmente logro disipar las dagas del atacante haciéndole perder su concentración con una patada que desvío sus brazos, tras lo cual lo hizo volar realizando un disparo de fuego directo.  
Zuko se defendía, pero era difícil hacerlo contra cinco oponentes a la vez. -Jin, ¿estas bien?-

-Si...- respondió tímidamente la joven.

-Escucha, crearé una distracción. Aprovecha ese momento para escapar.-

-¿Pero que hay de ti?- inquirió la joven preocupada

-No te preocupes, estaré bien.- aseguró Zuko.

La joven dudo por un instante, pero accedió al plan luego de ver la mirada decidida en los ojos del muchacho. Zuko se percató de esto y enfocó su atención en el combate.

Sin darle tiempo a hacer nada mas, dos de los enemigos usaron sus poderes para generar discos de fuego mientras que otro uso los suyos para disparar tres misiles de fuego. Zuko reaccionó con rápidos movimientos e invocó una enorme pared de fuego que contuvo los ataques.

-¡Ahora Jin! ¡Vete de aquí!- ordenó el joven, mientras mantenía su posición y con ella, el muro defensivo.

La muchacha reaccionó instintivamente y comenzó a correr hacia el otro lado de la plaza. Parecía que llegaría al otro lado de la plaza cuando fue interceptada cerca de la entrada por los otros dos enmascarados.

-¡JIN!- exclamó, liberando su técnica y haciendo que el muro se disipe. Zuko intentó correr hacia ella, pero los otros tres enemigos lo siguieron y comenzaron a atacarlo impidiéndole avanzar.

Los enmascarados frente a Jin invocaron sus dagas de fuego y se acercaron lenta y amenazadoramente. La joven retrocedía asustada y sin saber que hacer, no tenía ninguna posibilidad de evadir a estos maestros fuego, ni mucho menos enfrentarlos. A medida que se acercaban hacia ella, un escalofrío comenzaba a trepar lentamente por su espalda...

Repentinamente, dos siluetas aparecieron saltando desde los tejados cercanos de cada lado de la calle. Rápidamente se posicionaron a los costados de los enmascarados y, antes de que estos pudieran reaccionar, aplicaron una serie de precisos golpes en el brazo y el tórax de los individuos. Inmediatamente, las dagas de fuego desaparecieron y los dos enmascarados se desplomaron en el suelo. Inmediatamente, uno de los inesperados salvadores de Jin se acercó a ella.

-¿Estas bien?- Inquirió una voz femenina.

Jin asintió, aunque todavía se sentía totalmente desorientada por lo rápido que había pasado todo.

Zuko observó la escena y sintió un breve pero gran alivio. En ese mismo momento, dio una patada giratoria que envió un haz horizontal de fuego contra sus enemigos y lo siguió con dos chorros de fuego que serpentearon, cruzándose en el aire. Sus enemigos pudieron defenderse del haz, pero uno de ellos fue alcanzado por uno de los chorros de fuego y salió despedido hacia atrás.

Rápidamente, una de las misteriosas recién llegadas se puso a la par de Zuko, preparándose para el combate.

Los enmascarados frente a ellos retrocedieron. Uno de ellos fue a buscar a su compañero derribado mientras que el líder se mantenía desafiante a la vez que retrocedían -Tal vez te hayas salvado por ahora, usurpador, pero no escaparas de tu castigo. ¡Eso te lo juro!-

Y sin mediar mas palabras, el enmascarado arrojo una bomba al piso que creó con velocidad lugar de una espesa cortina de humo. La chica que estaba auxiliando a Jin corrió atinando a adentrarse en la nube para perseguirlos, pero rápidamente un brazo se interpuso en su camino. -No es necesario, ya logramos nuestro objetivo. Zuko, ¿estas bien?- inquirió volteando la mirada hacia el joven.

-Si, te lo agradezco mucho Suki. ¿Oye, esa técnica que usaste...?-

-Si, es lo que piensas. De hecho...- contestó la guerrera Kyoshi, mirando de reojo a su compañera.

La otra joven se acerco rápidamente, invadiendo el espacio personal de Zuko de una manera mas que familiar -¡Hola Zuko! ¿Como estas?-

-Hola Ty Lee, tiempo sin vernos.-

La joven acróbata/Guerrera Kyoshi sonrió alegremente y tomo un poco de distancia. Zuko miró a Suki con algo de incredulidad -¿Usaste la misma técnica que Ty Lee?-

-Bueno, ella nos enseño a todas. Es mejor maestra de lo que imaginas.-

-¡Oh vamos! ¿Es lo que hacen las amigas, no?- replicó alegremente Ty Lee.

Suki asintió con una sonrisa, pero su atención se ubicó rápidamente en Zuko -Veo que al final tenías razón Zuko, estaban tras de tí.-

-Esperaba equivocarme...- declaró con amargura -La Sociedad de Nuevo Ozai...-

-¿Por que una organización llevaría el nombre de tu padre, Zuko?- preguntó Ty Lee, aparentemente confundida.

-Por lo que dijo uno de ellos, son algo así como rebeldes que me quieren fuera y desean reinstalar al antiguo Señor del Fuego.-

-Eso es terrible.- se lamentó la joven con gesto preocupado.

-Por lo menos, tenemos a dos de ellos.- declaró Suki, al tiempo que se acercaban a los inconscientes. En eso, la joven notó que Zuko se había quedado atrás, con la mirada fija en la joven que Ty Lee acababa de salvar. La pobre chica permanecía sentada, tratando de asimilar lo que había ocurrido.

-Suki, Ty Lee, por favor, encárguense de esos dos.- ordenó Zuko al tiempo que corría hacia Jin.

Para Suki fue mas que obvio. -Claro. Vamos, Ty Lee.-

Ty Lee captó rápidamente la situación y se llevaron a los dos sujetos inconscientes del lugar.

* * *

-Jin, ¿estas bien? ¿te hiciste daño?- inquirió un preocupado Zuko mientras le extendía la mano

La joven levantó su vista, pero en lugar de extender su mano para tomar la de Zuko, le dirigió una mirada extrañada y preocupada. Zuko no entendía -¿Que ocurre?-

-Si, estoy...- La joven interrumpió su respuesta lo negó con la cabeza -No, no estoy bien.-

Zuko se extrañó ante la respuesta de la joven -No entiendo.-

-Esos maestros fuego... Casi nos matan y ni siquiera se por que. ¿Ellos te buscaban a ti, verdad?-

Zuko dudó por unos instantes si era conveniente responder la pregunta, pero decidió hacerlo de todas maneras. -Si, es cierto.-

-Ellos buscaban a Zuko. Solo se de un Zuko del que oí por las noticias que llegaron a Ciudad Baja, pero no es posible que seas tu, ¿verdad?- aventuró Jin.

Zuko cerró sus ojos. -Si lo es.- aseguró el joven, al tiempo que tomaba aire y lo exhalaba con tranquilidad, para luego mirar a la muchacha a los ojos - Jin, mi nombre real es Zuko. Soy el soberano de la Nación del Fuego, el Señor del Fuego.-

Los ojos de Jin estaban sumidos entre el miedo y la tristeza -No es posible...No, no tú...- repitió mientras retrocedía con lentos pasos.

-¿Que es lo que ocurre?- inquirió Zuko intentando acercarse a la joven.

-¡NO TE ACERQUES!-

La reacción dejó atónito a Zuko -¿Jin...?-

La joven apenas cayó en cuenta de su reacción -Lo siento... No... Yo no puedo...-

-¿Que es lo que no puedes?-

-No puedo estar contigo... No puedo, lo siento.- anunció Jin, al tiempo que lagrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos. La joven atino a irse.

-¡Espera!- la detuvo Zuko -¿Por que no puedes estar conmigo? ¿Te hice algo malo?-

-No es eso.- respondió Jin bajando la mirada levemente.

-¿Entonces que es? ¡Dijiste que querías que fuera sincero contigo! ¿Es eso lo que me merezco por decirte la verdad?-

-No es eso.- contestó Jin, llevándose la mano al pecho y negando con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces que es? ¿Es porque soy de la Nación del Fuego? ¿Porque soy maestro fuego? ¡Dímelo!-

-¡ES MI PADRE!- gritó la joven, con una voz desgarradora -¡Mi padre fue asesinado por soldados de la Nación del Fuego durante el asedio del Dragón del Oeste!- Exclamó, angustiada.

Zuko no daba crédito a lo que oía -¿Que estas diciendo...?-

-El trabajaba en la zona agraria cuando el muro exterior cayó. El día que eso ocurrió estábamos ayudandole junto a mi madre y quedamos atrapados en medio de la batalla... Los defensores de la ciudad abandonaron a todos los civiles para escapar hacia la ciudad interna, así que los dejaron morir en manos de La Nación del Fuego. ¿Que les importaba un puñado de campesinos, después de todo?

Sin embargo, la Nación del Fuego no fue piadosa con ellos... Lo ejecutaron delante mio. Lo quemaron vivo solo por diversión... Y estoy segura que nos hubieran hecho lo mismo a mi y a mi madre.- Jin sacudió su cabeza para quitarse la horrible sensación interior que le provocó el relato mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas.

Zuko se había quedado congelado. No tenía idea sobre el pasado de Jin y ni siquiera se le cruzaba por la cabeza que ella había experimentado semejante horror. Tardó unos momentos en reaccionar -Jin, yo... no tenía idea...- el joven dudo por unos momentos, pero tomó valor para seguir hablando -Lo que pasaron tu y tu familia fue algo terrible, y no puedo imaginar lo que sientes, pero te aseguro que yo no soy como ellos. ¿O me vas a juzgar de la misma manera solo por ser un maestro fuego?-

-No lo entiendes.- retrucó Jin, con la voz tomada por la angustia -Podría entender que seas un ciudadano de la Nación del Fuego. Incluso si fueras un maestro fuego... Pero tu no eres un soldado-eres el Señor del Fuego. Eres aquel al que le sirven todos ellos. ¡Todavía puedo recordar hace un año y medio las proclamas exigiendo lealtad al Señor del Fuego, y como esos soldados hacían desaparecer a los que se resistían!-

Zuko estaba sin palabras. Jamas se había enterado de esto. Lo que había ocurrido en la ciudad con la ocupación después de que se había ido junto a Azula era un completo misterio para el. Los registros de la ocupación eran escasos y en su mayoría, no detallaban nada relevante. -Jin... Yo nunca supe de esto... Pero permiteme explicarte- intento responder apagadamente el joven.

-¿Que vas a explicarme Lee-digo, Zuko?- retrucó Jin -¿Me vas a explicar por que desapareciste cuando comenzó la ocupación? ¡¿Me vas a explicar que hacías mientras yo temía todos los días que los soldados de la Nación del Fuego te hubieran hecho desaparecer?!-

Zuko enmudeció. ¿Ella había pasado por semejante angustia mientras el simplemente había dejado la ciudad? Durante ese tiempo, ella había desaparecido de su memoria, ya que todo se había reducido a recuperar su honor, su posición, el amor de su padre... No pudo evitar sentirse miserable.

Jin volvió a menear su cabeza al tiempo que se intentaba limpiar las lagrimas de su rostro. -Yo... No puedo.- afirmó, al tiempo que agarraba fuertemente la tela de su vestido -No podemos estar juntos, lo siento.-

Zuko sintió un dolor similar a aquel que había sentido cuando Azula le disparó el rayo al pecho, pero este era un dolor indescriptible en el pecho, mil veces mas intenso que la ráfaga eléctrica. Quería hablar, quería explicarle todo, pero las palabras simplemente no salían de su garganta. Era como intentar levantar una roca con la voz. Solo pudo atinar a decir una cosa una vez que ella le dio la espalda.

-¡Jin! ¡Espera!-

Pero ella no le escuchó, solo se alejó rápidamente, sin poder contener sus lagrimas, mientras dejaba a un Zuko devastado detrás. En lo que debió haber sido una noche de festejos y alegría, la Fuente de las Lamparas solo estaba repleta de dolor y desolación. Zuko simplemente miró hacia las estrellas, sin poder recordar un dolor comparable al que sentía en ese momento. Las estrellas se reflejaban en sus ojos cuando las lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Nota del autor: Lo que debía ser un festival de ensueño terminó siendo un triste baldazo de agua fría para nuestros protagonistas. ¿Que pasará de ahora en más? ¡No se pierdan el proximo capitulo para averiguarlo!  
¡Como siempre, todas sus reviews son apreciadas! ¡Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!


	9. Los lazos que nos unen

**Capitulo 9: Los lazos que nos unen**

Zuko se había tomado un rato para mirar por la ventana del Palacio hacia la ciudad. Desde esa noche dormía mal, y sentía un dolor indescriptible. Sin embargo, la única forma que Zuko conocía para lidiar con el dolor era manteniendo su cabeza ocupada.  
Durante los siguientes días se dedicó a atender asuntos diplomáticos. Sin embargo, todo le resultaba vacío y carente de sentido. Las entrevistas con los embajadores de las otras naciones y poderosos comerciantes de la región le resultaban tediosas y, si bien lograba mantener la apariencia a lo largo de las gestiones, al terminar solo quería aislarse en un lugar tranquilo, sin necesidad de hablar con nadie.

El dolor simplemente no desaparecía. ¿Por que la vida era tan injusta? ¿por que la primera vez que abría su corazón con alguien, lo único que terminaba haciendo era juntar los pedazos? El tío Iroh le había dicho que ser el Señor del Fuego era parte de el, pero en ese momento la odiaba. La Guerra seguía haciendo estragos aún después de concluida, y se había cobrado la esperanza de Zuko de estar con la persona que quería. ¿Algún día iba a terminar de pagar el precio de la corona? ¿algún día iba a terminar de seguir pagando el precio de la paz? En ese momento no pudo evitar recordar que el Iroh le había dicho que podía ser feliz con una nueva vida, si lo quisiera. ¿Hubiera sido mejor quedarse como Lee y vivir como un simple ciudadano del Reino Tierra? ¿Hubiera sido mejor quedarse y tener una vida simple junto a Jin?  
Zuko apartó esos pensamientos de la mente. Era ridículo pensar así... Después de todo, eso no habría cambiado el destino de la ocupación de la ciudad por la Nación del Fuego, aunque si habría cambiado la posibilidad de su liberación, la posibilidad de ayudar al Avatar a derrotar a su padre y a Azula, la posibilidad de terminar con esa condenada guerra que se había cobrado tantas vidas y arruinado tantas otras...

-Hola Zuko, ¿como estas?-

Una voz familiar lo sacó de sus pensamientos. -Hola Aang.- saludó al tiempo que volteaba, viendo que su amigo no estaba solo -Hola Katara. ¿Cuando llegaron?-

-Ayer, aunque recién ahora pudimos terminar de ocuparnos de asuntos diplomáticos.- respondió el joven monje -Zuko, escuchamos lo que pasó por parte de Suki, ¿estas bien?-

Zuko desvió la mirada por un momento. Cuando quisieron interrogar a los presos, Zuko se portó especialmente agresivo con ellos por haber amenazado a Jin. Su ira era tan palpable que Suki apartó a Zuko del lugar por temor a que actuará imprudentemente. Zuko le aseguró que no tenía ningún problema, pero Suki le remarcó que en ese momento su juicio estaba nublado por la ira. Desde ese entonces las Guerreras Kyoshi lo manejaron dándole reportes de cada novedad que averiguaban.

-La Orden de Nuevo Ozai me atacó en la ciudad y capturamos a dos de ellos.- respondió sin dar mas detalles.

Katara frunció el ceño, algo confundida. -La Orden de Nuevo Ozai... ¿Ese no era el nombre que le habían dado a Omashu durante la ocupación?-

-Si. Son un grupo de rebeldes que quiere reinstalar a mi padre como el Señor del Fuego... De todas formas, no le veo sentido a que gente de Omashu pidiera la vuelta a mi padre. No imaginé que llegarían hasta Ba Sing Se.-

-Suki nos contó lo que ocurrió cuando los interrogaron... ¿Zuko, que fue lo que pasó?-

-Nada. ¿Por que?-

-Suki dijo que tuvieron que bloquear tu chi y apartarte del lugar porque de otra forma habrías rostizado a uno de los sospechosos. Ese no eres tú...- insistió el joven Avatar.

-¿Eso importa? De cualqiuer modo, no dio ninguna información reveladora.-

-Zuko, no importa lo que haya hecho. Es una clave para saber quien esta detrás de todo esto, ¿por que lo atacaste?-

-Es algo personal.-

-¿Algo personal? Zuko, no puedo quedarme calmado con una respuesta como esa. Tu sabes cuanto sacrificamos para llegar hasta aquí. Como tu amigo, me preocupa que-

-¿Sacrificamos...?- Algo se quebró en el interior de Zuko al mencionar esa palabra. -Dime una cosa Aang, ¡¿que has sacrificado?! ¡¿acaso te privaste de ser feliz?!-

Tanto Aang como Katara estaban sorprendidos por la reacción del joven Señor del Fuego -¿Zuko...?-

-Dime una cosa: ¿Si hubieras tenido que elegir entre el Estado Avatar o tus sentimientos por Katara? ¿Que habrías elegido? ¡¿eh?!- continuó espetando el joven, haciendo una breve pausa sin dar lugar a una respuesta -¡No me vengas con sermones cuando tu ya conoces la respuesta!-

-¡Zuko! ¡¿que te ocurre?! ¡Deja de maltratar a Aang de esa forma!- recriminó Katara. -¡Tu sabes muy bien por lo que Aang tuvo que pasar para recuperar el Estado Avatar! ¡Deja de acusarlo injustamente!-

Zuko cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y vio la expresión sorprendida y triste de Aang -Lo siento, no quise decir eso. Perdóname Aang.- se disculpó desviando la mirada nuevamente.

-Zuko... ¿Que fue lo que sucedió?-

-...-

-Zuko, somos tus amigos. Queremos ayudarte, pero no podemos hacerlo si no sabemos que te esta pasando.- Insistió Katara

No había caso en ocultarles la verdad. Zuko dio un largo suspiro y levantó la mirada -Es una larga historia. Todo empezó cuando yo vivía en Ba Sing Se junto con mi tío...-

Zuko les relato toda la historia desde sus días pasando por refugiado en Ba Sing Se, como había conocido a Jin, su reencuentro en los últimos días y la separación tras su cita en el festival. Aang y Katara escucharon la historia sorprendidos pero la tristeza se adueño de ambos al escuchar la triste situación actual.

-No puedo creerlo, es una situación es muy triste.- mencionó Katara angustiada.

Zuko solo pudo mirar hacia un costado, asintiendo -Y no se como solucionarlo. Desde esa noche no duermo bien, mi mente esta dispersa y me enfado por cualquier cosa.-

Katara reflexionó por unos momentos -Zuko, tal vez suene absurdo, pero... ¿No has intentado hablar con ella?-

-¿Hablar con ella? ¿Crees que ella va a querer hablar con el tipo que le engaño sobre su identidad por mas de un año? ¡Ella me odia!- retrucó Zuko

-Yo no creo que te odie, creo que no se han dado tiempo para explicar las cosas correctamente. Zuko, tu no te pareces al antiguo Señor del Fuego, ni tampoco a sus antecesores. Tu eres justo, valiente y te interesas por los demás. Tienes muchas cualidades personales que van mas allá de tu posición.- aseguró Katara

Aang asintió ante la afirmación de la joven -Ademas, tu te volviste un Señor del Fuego totalmente diferente. Mientras que los anteriores solo querían la guerra y la conquista, tu estas luchando por conseguir paz y prosperidad para restaurar el honor de la Nación del Fuego. Tu me demostraste que todos podemos cambiar y buscar un futuro diferente.-

Zuko reflexionó sobre las palabras de sus amigos, quienes le dedicaban un gesto de contención emocional.

-Gracias a los dos, me han ayudado a despejar mi mente en un momento muy difícil.-

-Me alegra saberlo.- sonrió Katara -Y dime, ¿Ya sabes que es lo que vas a hacer?-

Zuko dirigió su mirada al suelo, pensativamente. Momentos después -Creo que tengo una idea. ¿Aang?-

-¿Si?-

-Necesito pedirte un favor...-

* * *

Jin no había dicho nada desde el día del festival. Incluso cuando su madre la había visto llegar a su casa alterada, entre lagrimas e intentó hablar con ella para saber que había ocurrido, ella simplemente se encerró en su habitación, llorando hasta quedarse dormida. Despertó al día siguiente con un profundo dolor en el pecho, con sus ojos rojos e hinchados y sin animo de conversar. Fen insistió en que se tomara el día para descansar, y aunque normalmente Jin no dudaría en realizar sus quehaceres rutinarios, accedió... Su espíritu y su cuerpo simplemente no tenían fuerza. La joven pasó todo el día en su cuarto, recostada y apenas comió. Sus pensamientos solo iban hacia el muchacho de ojos color dorado, y cada vez que lo hacían, sentía su corazón estrujándose de dolor. Las lagrimas iban y venían, rara vez dándole un descanso a sus agotados ojos.

El tercer día fue apenas mas llevadero. Las lagrimas ya no salían, tal vez porque sus ojos ya se habían secado, pero su animo no mejoraba en absoluto. No conversó mucho, y lo que habló, fue apenas unas palabras sobre lo "bien" que estaba la comida.

El cuarto día transcurrió siguiendo el ritmo del anterior. Jin salió de la casa a comprar algunas cosas en el mercado, pero la jovencita sonriente y animada que todos conocían parecía haber sido reemplazada por una chica lúgubre y seria.

Ya era el final del cuarto día. Jin se hallaba en su cuarto recostada, con la mirada fija en la luz de la lampara de noche. La pequeña luminaria atraía su atención en la oscura habitación, así como sus pensamientos.

El trance fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta corrediza abriéndose. -Hija, ¿puedo entrar?-

-Claro Mamá.-

Fen pasó y se sentó junto a la cama de Jin. La mujer acarició las mejillas de la joven afectuosamente -¿Te sientes un poco mejor?-

-No mucho.-

-Entiendo. ¿Podemos charlar acerca de ello?- aventuró Fen.

-Esta bien.-

La mujer asintió agradecida -Dime, ¿Pasó algo con Lee? ¿Se pelearon?-

-...Lee no es quien yo creía. De hecho, ni siquiera se llama así.- respondió Jin, desviando la mirada.

-A veces las personas que queremos son diferentes a la imagen que tenemos de ellos, Jin... ¿el te hizo daño?-

-No, de hecho, me protegió varias veces.-

-¿Entonces te maltrató?-

-No, no es capaz de eso.- negó Jin meneando la cabeza.

-¿Entonces que fue lo que ocurrió?-

-¡Me mintió, mamá!- replicó con vehemencia incorporándose de la cama -El... ¡estuvo con el ejercito de la Nación del Fuego! ¡Los mismos que mataron a papá!-

Fen se detuvo por unos momentos, hasta que el enojo de Jin se sosegó. -Jin, ¿ese muchacho te parece un monstruo?-

La joven reflexionó por unos momentos. En ningún momento que recordara podría imaginar a Zuko como una persona cruel, mala o despiadada. Todos los recuerdos sobre el carecían de emociones negativas, lo cual hacía todo mas doloroso.

-Jin, entiendo tu enojo con los soldados de la Nación del Fuego. Yo también sufro todos los días por tu padre- declaró Fen, pausando por un momento -Pero recuerda: no se puede juzgar a todos de la misma forma.-

La muchacha miró a su madre extrañada -¿Que quieres decir?-

-Tal vez tu no lo recuerdes porque eras pequeña, pero gracias a un soldado de la Nación del Fuego es que las dos seguimos con vida.-

En ese momento algo vino a la mente de Jin, una memoria de hace mucho tiempo, casi olvidada por completo.

* * *

 _El caos los rodeaba mientras se escondían. Los soldados de la Nación del Fuego eran persistentes y no iban a aceptar semejante desaire. La pequeña Jin se aferraba a su madre sin apartar la vista del soldado que se estaba junto a ellas. ¿Por que las había ayudado?_

 _En ese momento, el soldado notó la mirada aterrada de la pequeña que se fijaba en el. El joven se arrodillo y miró a Jin a los ojos_ -Dime, ¿como te llamas pequeña?-

-Jin...- _respondió la pequeña con una voz apagada._

-¿Jin? mi nombre es Lu Ten.- _se presentó, acariciando su cabeza con suavidad_ -No debes temer, te prometo que no les haré daño. Voy a ayudar a ti y a tu mamá a escapar sanas y salvas. ¿Si?-

 _La pequeña asintió, mas calmada. Ante la indicación del joven, continuaron su huida hacia el muro interno de Ba Sing Se._

* * *

-¿Lu Ten...?- inquirió Jin.

Fen asintió con la cabeza -Ese joven se sacrificó para salvarnos, y hasta el día de hoy le recuerdo y pido por el bienestar de su espíritu. El ejercito de la Nación del Fuego me habrá quitado a tu padre, pero ese joven soldado nos salvó la vida a las dos. Es por eso que siempre intente enseñarte a no juzgar a otras personas por lo que son, sino por sus acciones.-

Jin reflexionó por unos instantes. Ella jamas prejuzgaba a las personas por apariencias o pasado, sino por su presente. Entonces, ¿Por que le había dado la espalda a Zuko? ¿Por que había sido tajante con la persona que guardaba un lugar especial en su corazón?

-Jin, no tienes que sentirte obligada a nada.- continuó Fen -Pero al menos deberías escuchar lo que el tenga para decir.-

-Tienes razón mamá, gracias.- contestó Jin dando un fuerte abrazo a su madre. -Pero no creo que pueda volver a hablar con el.-

-¿Por que no?-

¿Como iba a decirle a su madre que ese muchacho era nada mas y nada menos que el Señor del Fuego y que una pobre chica de la Parte Baja de la ciudad no tenía forma de llegar a el? -No tengo posibilidad de llegar a el. Debe estar ya muy lejos...-

En ese momento, escucharon un ruido en el exterior, como si algo pesado se hubiera caido en la calle. ¿Que podría haber sido eso? la intriga fue incluso mayor cuando momentos después, oyeron un golpeteo en la puerta de la casa.

-¿Quien podría ser a esta hora?- Preguntó una extrañada Jin.

Fen meneo la cabeza, indicando un total desconcierto como respuesta -Descuida hija, iré a ver quien es.-

La mujer se dirigió hasta la puerta -¿Quien es?- inquirió sin abrir la misma.

-¿Señora Fen?- preguntó una voz familiar -Soy Lee, cene con usted y con Jin el otro día.-

-¿Lee?- se preguntó extrañada. La mujer miro fugazmente a Jin, la cual se hallaba completamente congelada en el lugar. Fen abrió la puerta, encontrándose con el familiar muchacho que les había visitado hace unos días. -¿Que haces aquí?-

-Buenas noches, lamento mucho lo tarde que vengo a molestarla.- se disculpo, con una reverencia mediante -Pero necesito ver a Jin. Hay algo de lo que debo hablar con ella.-

-Bueno, ella...-

-¿Zuko?-

El nombre invocado por la joven dejó completamente desorientada a Fen. Jin se acerco hasta la entrada, viendo al muchacho parado en el pórtico -¿Que estas haciendo aquí?-

-Necesito hablar contigo. Se que no me quieres ver, y lo entenderé... Solo quiero pedirte que me acompañes a un pequeño paseo. Una vez que volvamos, y si ese es tu deseo, prometo que no volveré a molestarte nunca mas.-

La mirada del joven era sincera, pero eso no evito que Jin se mordiera los labios. Dudo por un momento... ¿Debía ir con el? ¿Que podría decirle?  
En ese momento, la joven miro a su madre. Claramente, Fen todavía no entendía por que su hija había usado un nombre diferente al de Lee, pero lo dejo de lado para mirar a Jin a los ojos y transmitirle confianza al recordar la conversación que habían tenido.

-Esta bien.- afirmó la joven -¿A donde quieres ir?-

-Es cerca, sígueme.-

Aun con dudas, Jin se despidió de su madre y salió detrás de Zuko. Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el final de la calle. -¿Me vas a decir a donde vamos?- inquirió la joven.

-Hace un tiempo dijiste que querías conocer otros lugares. Lugares que nunca habías visto y que solo podías imaginarlos, ¿verdad?-

Jin asintió con la cabeza -Si, lo recuerdo.-

-Bueno, ¿que me dirías si pudiéramos visitar un lugar que solo podrías haber imaginado?-

-Zuko, ya te lo dije... No puedo dejar la ciudad.-

-No sera necesario hacerlo.- atinó el joven con una leve sonrisa.

Jin observó al joven, confundida -No entiendo, ¿que es lo que quieres decir?-

-Ya lo veras.- aseguró Zuko.

Al llegar al final de la calle, el muchacho se detuvo. Jin le imitó, pero cuando le miró, este observaba algo a la vuelta de la esquina. Intrigada, la joven observó hacia el mismo lugar que Zuko dirigía su mirada, quedando boquiabierta.

-No puede ser... ¡¿Un bisonte volador?!-

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Nota del autor** : ¡Hola de nuevo queridos lectores! espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. ¿Se estarán revelando secretos de un pasado que no conocíamos? habrá que esperar para saberlo... por lo pronto, ¡estén atentos al próximo capitulo!


	10. Un último paseo

**Capitulo 10: Un ultimo paseo**

La joven estaba embelesada ante la presencia de la dócil pero enorme criatura, una de la que solo había oído en cuentos o noticias sobre el Avatar.

Zuko sonrió al ver los maravillados ojos de Jin -Su nombre es Appa.-

La criatura gruño suavemente, saludando a la recién llegada. Jin titubeó un poco... No tanto por miedo, sino mas bien por fascinación. Jamás había visto una criatura tan grande en su vida, no al menos fuera del circo.

Zuko observó la escena con algo de sorpresa -¿tienes miedo?-

-¿Miedo? ¿Yo? para nada...- aseguró Jin, fingiendo despreocupación.

Zuko sonrió ante esta respuesta e intentó apaciguar a la joven -Tranquila, es bastante amigable. Te prometo que estarás bien.-

Jin respiro hondo y se acercó a la apacible bestia, que ladeo un poco su cabeza con curiosidad. La joven se acerco lentamente hasta que finalmente pudo apoyar su mano en la frente de la criatura. Inconscientemente, la muchacha sonrió -Eres muy suave y cálido.-

Appa inicialmente olfateo a la joven, identificando a la recién llegada. A continuación, agradeció el elogio de esta mediante un pequeño lenguetazo. Jin no pudo ocultar la risa por las cosquillas que le provocó el bisonte.

Zuko observaba la escena satisfecho -Parece que le agradas.-

-Bueno, el me agrada a mi también.- respondió acariciándole la cabeza.

-¿Quieres dar una vuelta con el?-

-¿Podemos?- preguntó Jin, sorprendida.

-Claro, ven.-

Appa se acostó, bajando el cuerpo para permitirles subir a ambos. Zuko montó primero para luego ayudar a Jin a subirse a la montura, mientras que el permaneció en las riendas.

-¿Estas lista? -

-Creo que si.- Confesó con algo de preocupación.

-Descuida, iremos despacio. Appa, yip-yip.-

El bisonte bramó y comenzó a elevarse en el aire. Jin se sorprendió tanto que se aferró con mucha fuerza al borde de la montura. ¿Estaba pasando? ¿Realmente estaban despegando del suelo? Una mezcla de sensaciones de miedo, excitación, expectativa y ansiedad se juntaron en su estomago, pero pronto quedaron adormiladas por la adrenalina que se disparaba por todo su ser. El bisonte continuo elevándose mientras Jin solo podía cerrar los ojos y agarrarse fuerte de la montura para disipar los nervios que recorrían su cuerpo. Si bien no iban rápido, la impresión que generaba la situación le había ganado. Llegado a un cierto punto, la criatura dejó de ascender por los aires y se estabilizó.

-Ya esta, creo que con eso sera suficiente. ¿Segura que no quieres abrir los ojos?- preguntó Zuko.

Lentamente, la joven abrió los ojos para encontrar un paisaje insólito. Ante ella, se alzaba un firmamento repleto de estrellas, un campo de azul oscuro salpicado de pequeños diamantes. Frente a ella, una luna llena los iluminaba con una suave pero poderosa intensidad. Una que jamas había sentido antes. Algunas nubes errantes manchaban el paisaje delante suyo, desplazándose muy lentamente. Al momento en que Appa se acercó a una apenas pasándola por debajo, Jin intento tocarla levantando la mano, dejando una estela detrás. Jin podía sentir que la pena que agobiaba su corazón lentamente se desprendía y se dejaba ir con la estela de nube que quedaba detrás de ellos.

-No puedo creerlo Zuko... Esto es hermoso.- reconoció Jin, cuyos ojos brillaban reflejando el paisaje contemplado.

-Lo es... Pero quiero mostrarte algo mas especial.- aseguró Zuko, al tiempo que indicaba a Appa que descendiera. Finalmente, tras bajar unos metros, Appa volvió a nivelarse -Mira hacia abajo.-

-No puede ser...-

El paisaje era algo fuera de este mundo. Bajo ella se hallaba la gigantesca ciudad de Ba Sing Se, en todo su esplendor nocturno. Un río de luces se extendía bajo ellos, en un trazo circular cuyo enorme contorno Jin no llegaba a ver por completo. Sus ojos alcanzaban a ver brillo por doquier, recordando la razón... Era el ultimo dia del Festival de las Cuatro Naciones. Los festejos ya no iban por secciones de la ciudad por separado, sino que se extendían a través de ella por completo, al igual que sus luminarias.

Jin había soñado alguna vez con volar, pero esta sensación mágica, abrumadora que invadía su ser era algo indescriptible. No tenía idea de como debía ser tener el poder de una Maestra de los elementos o mucho menos de una maga, pero la sensación de romper con todo lo que había imaginado, todo lo "normal" e ir mas allá de los sueños... era algo único.

-¿Te gusta?- interrumpió el muchacho, girando la vista para ver como se encontraba su pasajera

-Zuko, esto es algo... es increíble, no se que decir.- respondió fascinada la joven.

El joven no pudo evitar sonreír ante la respuesta -Me alegra que lo estés disfrutando. Pronto llegaremos a nuestro destino.-

Appa continuó sobrevolando la ciudad hasta que finalmente arribaron a su destino: un sector de la muralla interior. Tras aterrizar, el bisonte se echo para facilitar el descenso de sus pasajeros. Zuko desmontó y a continuación, ayudó a Jin a bajar de la silla de Appa. Jin observó sus alrededores, ya que tenía el presentimiento de que no deberían estar en ese lugar -¿No se supone que no debemos estar aquí?- preguntó algo preocupada.

-Tranquila, el festival los tiene mas ocupados.- contestó Zuko mientras bajaba unas cosas del la montura de Appa.

-¿Pero que hacemos aquí?-

-Creí que sería un buen lugar para conversar.- comentó, extendiendo una manta sobre el suelo.

Jin se sorprendió al ver que el joven depositaba una canasta al costado -Sabes, hay lugares menos extraños para llevar a alguien de picnic.-

-Hay una buena razón para esto, te lo prometo. ¿Quieres sentarte?-

Jin dio un suspiro, pero tomo asiento en el lugar. Si bien su paseo había removido la pena de su corazón, no estaba del todo convencida de la idea de un "picnic romántico" -Bueno, ¿que hacemos aquí?-

Zuko miró hacia el paisaje nocturno de Ba Sing Se -El otro dia dijiste que no sabes nada de mí, y es verdad... Es en parte mi culpa por no haberte dicho las cosas antes, pero quiero compensarlo. Te contaré todo lo que desees saber.-

-Bueno... ¿Es verdad que todo este tiempo fuiste el Señor del Fuego Zuko? ¿el que detuvo la guerra junto con el Avatar?-

-Solamente desde el final de la guerra. Antes solo era un príncipe... y durante mucho tiempo, aunque no lo creas, fui un exiliado también.-

-¿Un exiliado?- se extrañó Jin.

-Mi padre me desterró por "faltarle el respeto" cuestionando a un general que proponía mandar a morir a soldados jóvenes solo por conveniencia. Me llevaron engañado a un Agni Kai con el presunto general... Para solo encontrarme que era mi padre a quien debía enfrentar.-

-No puede ser... ¿Y que hiciste?-

-Intenté darme por vencido, no quería enfrentarlo... pero el no escuchó, y simplemente siguió adelante para darme una "lección" que quedó marcada para siempre en mi rostro.- comentó al tiempo que se tocaba la cicatriz del lado izquierdo de su cara.

Jin no pudo sino sentir dolor por el relato del muchacho... ¿Que clase de padre le haría algo tan terrible a su hijo?

Zuko suspiró, pero continuó -No quedó suficientemente satisfecho con eso, porque como un castigo adicional me exilió, con la única condición de retorno de que capturara al Avatar, que se hallaba desaparecido hacia casi cien años. Fueron mas de tres años vagando por el mundo buscando a un ser que a estas alturas ya parecía un mito mas que una realidad.-

Jin se daba cuenta que el Señor del Fuego no era un monstruo solo para el resto del mundo, sino tambien para con su propia familia. -Que hombre horrible...-

-El peor. La única por la que sentía algún afecto era mi hermana, Azula. Era todo lo que quería de un hijo... cruel, mentirosa, manipuladora, megalómana, una maestro fuego prodigio... Decía que mi hermana había nacido con suerte, y que yo tenía suerte de haber nacido.-

Jin no sabía que decir. Su familia, aunque humilde, siempre fue un manantial de amor incondicional y ello suplía cualquier cosa material que les faltara. Zuko sacó de la canasta una pequeña botella y sirvió dos vasos de té de tapioca en ellos. Un té frío que sin dudas ayudaría a refrescar la garganta para el relato que estaba por venir.

-En fin... Lo que siguió fue una larga cacería en búsqueda del Avatar, hasta que un día en el Polo Sur...-

Zuko le contó con lujo de detalles lo que sobrevino durante los meses posteriores. La cacería del Avatar; la huida a Ba Sing Se donde ella le conoció como Lee; el retorno a la Nación del Fuego; su redención y alianza con el Avatar para detener a su padre y finalmente, el duelo con Azula y su ascenso como Señor del Fuego. Jin procesaba la información tan rápido como podía. El relato de Zuko hacía bastante sentido, pero era difícil para ella imaginar que pasara por tanto. Ella solía imaginar la vida de la realeza como algo fácil y placentero, nada parecida a lo que este muchacho le contaba.

-¿Y que hay de tu tío, Mushi? imagino que el no es quien decía ser tampoco...- aventuró la joven.

-Mi tío decidió auto-exiliarse junto a mí para acompañarme... Y gracias a los espíritus fue así. De no haber sido por su compañía y su guía durante esos años vagando por el mundo, posiblemente seguiría errando por el mundo, consumido por la ira y la frustración. El fue como un padre para mí.-

-¿El era hermano de tu madre?-

-No. Su verdadero nombre es Iroh, el es el hermano mayor de mi padre.-

Jin se estremeció totalmente al escuchar esto. Estaba hablando del mismo comandante en jefe del asedio de Ba Sing Se, el mismo que había comandado el ataque a la ciudad en el cual había muerto su padre.

-¿El Dragón del Oeste...?-

-Si. Pero hay mas de lo que conoces por su nombre. Tal vez no lo sepas, pero fue justamente mi tío quien dirigió al Loto Blanco cuando recuperaron la ciudad de las manos de la Nación del Fuego hace mas de año y medio.-

Jin estaba confundida. Lo que decía Zuko concordaba con lo que decían las noticias acerca del Loto Blanco ayudando a recuperar la ciudad cuando el ejercito de la Nación del Fuego fue expulsado, pero el mismísimo Dragon del Oeste, ¿dirigiendo al Loto Blanco? -No entiendo... ¿Por que liberaría a la ciudad de la Nación del Fuego?-

-Mi tío tiene una relación inusual con Ba Sing Se. El y su hijo vinieron aquí creyendo que podían traer gloria a la Nación del Fuego cuando mi abuelo era Señor del Fuego, pero no fue así. Mi tío perdió a su único hijo, mi primo Lu Ten, en batalla...-

Jin recordó el relato de su madre por unos instantes, pero le resultaba completamente inverosímil que se tratara de la misma persona que ella había mencionado. No podría ser la misma persona... ¿El mismísimo hijo del comandante del asedio, salvándoles la vida?

-...Pero el jamás resintió a la ciudad o a su gente por eso.- continuó Zuko -De hecho, durante el tiempo que vivimos aquí, el estuvo siempre dispuesto a hacer una vida tranquila aquí. Mas allá de ser un maestro fuego talentoso y de renombre, nunca usó eso para beneficiarse o sacar partido de ello. Disfruta mas del té y el Pai Sho que otra cosa y el Dragón Jazmín es su sueño hecho realidad. Creo que ama la ciudad a pesar de lo que cualquiera pueda creer de el.- declaró Zuko, tomando un respiro. En fin, Después de la derrota en el asedio de Ba Sing Se, mi tío volvió a la Nación del Fuego y perdió la sucesión del trono. Sin embargo, desde ese momento siempre permaneció a mi lado, aconsejándome y ayudándome... incluso cuando hubo veces que lo alejé o incluso traicioné su confianza, pero aún así, siempre me perdonó.-

-Entiendo... Tu tío es una gran persona, Zuko.-

El muchacho notó que Jin estaba algo intranquila, como si hubiera algo que necesitaba sacarse de encima.

-¿Pasa algo?- inquirió Zuko al ver la mirada distraída de Jin.

Jin respiro hondo antes de seguir -El día que perdí a mi padre... Yo y mi madre fuimos salvadas por un soldado de la Nación del Fuego. Un joven llamado Lu Ten.-

Zuko se quedó helado -No es posible... Jin, ¡¿es en serio?!-

Jin se asustó un poco por la reacción de Zuko, pero asintió -No se si se trate de tu primo, pero su nombre era Lu Ten. Era un joven gentil y bondadoso. El se rebeló contra las ordenes de un comandante que nos quiso ejecutar y nos salvó a mi y a mi madre, ayudándonos a huir hasta el muro interior... Desafortunadamente, los maestros tierra que nos encontraron no quisieron escuchar que el estaba allí solo porque nos había ayudado y... lo mataron.-

Zuko se mordió el labio con tristeza. Había oído que su primo había muerto como un héroe, pero jamás le habían dado detalles sobre eso a nadie... Ni siquiera al propio Iroh.

-El nos salvó la vida... Es gracias a el que puedo creer que no todos en este mundo son intrínsecamente malos o buenos. Hay cosas mas allá que lo que aparentemente somos o de donde venimos. Por eso nunca te juzgué por ser un maestro fuego... Aunque jamas imaginé que podrías ser el príncipe desterrado.-

-Pero... ¿Y la cicatriz? ¿no me reconociste por ella?-

-Bueno, la obra que presentaron en el teatro durante la época de la ocupación decía que la cicatriz estaba del lado izquierdo, así que no se me ocurrió que podrías ser tú.-

Zuko se llevó la palma a la cara -Los actores de la Isla Ember... Interpretaron la cicatriz desde su izquierda, en lugar de la mía.-

Jin no pudo evitar reírse con ese ultimo comentario. Tras serenarse, la joven recordó que había un miembro de la familia de Zuko por el que no había preguntado -En fin, ¿Que hay de tu madre Zuko? No me has contado nada sobre ella. ¿Acaso ella era...?-

-De ninguna manera- irrumpió Zuko -Ella era totalmente diferente de mi hermana y mi padre. Mi madre era una mujer comprensiva, bondadosa, gentil... Era todo lo que mi padre no era. Ella desapareció y estoy seguro que mi padre tuvo que ver con ello. Sospecho que incluso me exilió solamente para darse el gusto de desechar algo que ella amaba.-

-Nadie podría tener una maldad semejante...-

-No lo se, mi padre posiblemente si.- comentó Zuko dando otro sorbo al té -Y lo peor es que su maldad casi termina sumiendo al mundo en llamas. Cuando lo detuvimos junto con el Avatar, prometí que haría lo que fuera posible para quitar de la Nación del Fuego la mascara de crueles tiranos conquistadores que tanto el como mis antepasados nos habían colocado. Prometí que como Señor del Fuego, restauraría el honor de mi país y ayudaría a sanar las heridas de la guerra como fuera posible.-

-Las heridas de la guerra están por todos lados, Zuko...-

-Dedicaré toda mi vida a ello si es necesario.- contestó Zuko con decisión. A continuación volteó la mirada hacia Jin, centrándola en sus ojos -No se cuanto tiempo me tome, pero juro que haré lo posible para darle a todas las personas que sufrieron por esta guerra un mejor mañana. No puedo cambiar el pasado y traer lo que perdiste, pero quiero cambiar el futuro para ti, tu madre y los demás. Quiero un mundo donde cualquier persona pueda vivir sin temor a una guerra. Un mundo donde las tristes lagrimas que derramaste el otro día no sean mas que un mal recuerdo.-

En ese momento Jin sintió una punzada de calor en el pecho. Sin embargo, intentó hacer caso omiso a esta -Sabes que es un deseo muy difícil de cumplir, ¿verdad?-

-Lo sé, pero no quiero renunciar a el.- suspiró Zuko -Si puedo verte sonreír una vez mas, valdrá la pena.-

La joven se congeló por unos instantes, -¿Pero por que? ¿por que te importo tanto?-

El joven se detuvó por un momento, respiro hondo y volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

-Porque me gustas, Jin. Y no quiero volver a hacerte sufrir nunca más.-

En ese instante, el tiempo detuvo su marcha y el universo se redujo a ellos dos. Ella se había perdido en esos ojos dorados, mas preciosos que el tesoro de un rey. El se había sumergido en el cosmos de su mirada, perdido en un trance esmeralda del que no quería salir jamás. La distancia entre ambos se fue acortando poco a poco hasta que sus labios se encontraron en un suave beso, una caricia no solamente entre sus cuerpos, sino entre sus almas. Su lazo duró un largo instante, hasta que finalmente se separaron. Zuko notó que las lagrimas volvían a descender por las mejillas de Jin.

-¿Jin? ¿Estas bien?-

-Si, estoy bien, no te preocupes...- aclaró, al tiempo que se secaba las mejillas con sus mangas.

-Estas llorando...-

-No son lagrimas de tristeza, sino de alegría... Tu también me gustas, Zuko. Me gustaste cuando eras Lee, y me gustas ahora como tu verdadero yo.-

En ese momento Jin se acercó y besó a Zuko, un beso que esta vez, a diferencia de aquel de hacía tiempo atrás, perduró, sin miedo a ser interrumpido por ninguna clase de duda. A lo lejos, en la ciudad, los fuegos artificiales que anunciaban el final del festival habían comenzado, pero las flores luminosas en el cielo nocturno eran nada mas que coloridos estallidos que no hacían mas que celebrar la alegría que Zuko y Jin experimentaban en ese momento...

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Nota del Autor:** ¡Buenas mis queridos lectores! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Primero que nada, quiero disculparme porque los updates podrían tomar un poco mas de lo que venían tomando porque he adoptado un gato y su adaptación en casa requiere mucho de mi tiempo libre. Sin embargo, seguiré escribiendo así que no se pierdan los próximos capítulos.  
Algo que tengo pensado para un proyecto futuro sería una side-story donde Iroh (y nosotros) nos enteraremos mas en detalle sobre la historia de Lu Ten. ¿Les gusta la idea? si es así, déjenmelo saber en su review.  
Sin mas que decir, ¡los dejo hasta el próximo capitulo mis queridos lectores!


	11. La fiesta del Palacio

**Capitulo 11: La Fiesta del Palacio**

Zuko estaba algo nervioso. No era en sí la túnica de gala para la fiesta, sino todo lo que acarrearía esa noche. Los días desde el festival habían transcurrido rápidamente y las cosas estaban empezando a mejorar desde su reconexión con Jin. Se veían menos seguido ya que el Cónclave demandaba mucho de su tiempo, pero los ratos libres eran un oasis de tranquilidad para su espíritu junto con Jin.

El cambio era evidente: su estado de ánimo y energías habían retornado, algo que se notaba con la soltura con la que se manejaba con los asuntos relativos al Cónclave en las reuniones con pares diplomáticos. Sin embargo en este momento había algo que mantenía su nivel de ansiedad bastante alto. Todavía se preguntaba cómo había ocurrido todo en esa ultima conversación que tuvieron dos días atras...

* * *

Jin miró totalmente extrañada a Zuko -¿un baile?-

-Así es, el Cónclave de las Cuatro Naciones termina con un baile en el Palacio Real organizado por el Rey Tierra. ¿Me acompañas?- dijo el joven ofreciéndole la invitación.

-Zuko... No se que decir, los eventos públicos no me molestan en lo más mínimo, pero jamás se me había cruzado por la idea ir a un baile en la Parte Alta de la Ciudad, y mucho menos a uno en el Palacio Real...- declaró la joven dubitativa.

-Vamos, prometo que será divertido.-

-¿En serio piensas eso...?- inquirió una escéptica Jin.-

-...Esta bien, la fiesta en sí no será tan divertida.- se sinceró Zuko -Pero realmente sería algo grato que estuvieras a mi lado ese día. Tu presencia ayudará a hacerlo más ameno.-

Jin dudó por unos momentos -No lo se Zuko... ¿Estás seguro de que quieres eso?-

-Completamente.- afirmó con decisión el joven.

Jin suspiró, pero luego le sonrió y tomó la invitación de las manos del joven -Está bien, ¿Pero no necesitare algo así como una autorización para ir hasta allá? digo, no tengo forma de entrar en la Parte Alta sin un permiso especial.-

Zuko recordó esa molesta y absurda regla de Ba Sing Se -Puedo pasar a buscarte...-

-De ninguna manera, no puedes hacer eso antes de un evento como este. La gente pensará mal de tí.-

-Bueno, ¿entonces puedo mandar a recoger por tí? un carruaje simple, sin banderas ni nada por el estilo. De esta forma, podrás llegar hasta allí sin problemas.-

Jin suspiró -Está bien, pero solo para que estés tranquilo.-

* * *

Zuko seguía paseando de lado a lado. Muchos de los invitados se sorprendían de ver al Señor del Fuego aguardando en la entrada como si esperara a alguien, pero Zuko no estaba interesado en hablar demasiado con nadie. Por recomendación de Suki, finalmente decidió esperar en el interior del Palacio ya que atraía demasiada atención. Sin embargo, eso no disminuyó su ansiedad.

De repente, una voz lo sacó de su trance.

-Buenas noches, Señor del Fuego. ¿Le importaría parar por un momento? va a dejar un agujero en el suelo si continúa el golpeteo con su pie.-

Zuko volteó al instante para ver de quien se trataba. El joven quedó boquiabierto -Jin... ¿Eres tú?-

La joven estaba simplemente preciosa: Portaba un elegante vestido con falda y mangas de seda verde, bordados dorados y hermosos brocados que describían plumas de fénix y flores de jazmín. Su cabello estaba estilado de una forma diferente: lo había dejado completamente suelto. Sin embargo, estaba peinado de forma tal que las decoraciones de pequeños broches con forma de flor imitaban la caída de una cascada. Y su maquillaje de tonos suaves hacía sus facetas aún más gráciles de lo normal.

-¿Quien mas podría ser? tontuelo...- sonrió la joven tiernamente.

-Lo siento, es que estas... estas...- aventuró Zuko, sin saber cómo terminar la frase.

-¿Estoy "que"?- Indicó Jin, con un inocente gesto que la hacía ver aún más adorable.

-Estas, bueno... Estas preciosa.-

-Ohh... ¿solo eso?- preguntó la joven, haciendo un pequeño "pucherito".

-Bueno, está bien.- suspiró el joven, resignado -Estas muy hermosa.- declaró, sonrojándose.

A Jin siempre le hacía reír esa faceta abochornada de Zuko, le parecía algo sumamente tierno -Aww... Gracias Zuko. Por cierto, tu también te ves muy apuesto.- elogió la joven arreglando brevemente el cuello de la túnica.

-Oh, gracias.- contestó, desviando la mirada y rascándose la nuca un poco nervioso.

-¿Y bien? ¿me vas a enseñar el lugar?-

-Claro- respondió Zuko, animadamente.

La pareja ingresó al salón principal. Alli había numerosas mesas repletas de sabrosos y diversos manjares de todas las naciones, así como una cantidad asombrosa de invitados con las galas más elegantes autóctonas de las cuatro naciones. Jin se maravillaba con la cantidad de estilos que veía en los diferentes invitados: algunos más extravagantes, otros más discretos, algunos con colores llamativos y otros que apenas destacaban.

-¿Y bien? ¿Que te parece?- preguntó Zuko, sintiendo el asombro de Jin.

-Esto va más allá de lo que imaginaba... Tantos diseños diferentes de tantos lugares... ¡Me da muchas ideas para hacer nuevos diseños!- comentó entusiasmada la joven

-Tal vez podamos averiguar de dónde vienen. Quien sabe... incluso podrías recomendar a tu madre y ganar algunos clientes.-

-Es verdad.- Cayó en cuenta la joven -Después de todo, tengo la publicidad perfecta.-

-¿Cual?-

-Yo. ¿No se nota?- guiño el ojo pícaramente Jin.

-¿Ese vestido lo hiciste tú?- preguntó sorprendido el joven.

-No... es completamente obra de mi mamá. Tiene un gran talento para esto... Yo no estoy a la altura de su habilidad.-

-Bueno, siempre que te he visto con ropa original tuya, me parece que te quedó muy bonita.- declaró Zuko.

-Aww... ¡Eres muy dulce!- se enterneció Jin, dándole un veloz beso en la mejilla -A veces me resulta difícil creer que debajo de ese carácter tan arisco se encontraba este torpe pero adorable poeta.- bromeó la joven.

-Ya... Por favor, no sigas.- suplicó el abochornado joven.

Jin siempre disfrutaba molestar a Zuko para sacar a la luz ese lado vergonzoso suyo. Era irresistiblemente adorable.

De repente, una voz se oyó en las cercanías.

-¡Oye, Zuko! ¡Aquí!-

El joven y su invitada se voltearon a ver a un grupo que se aproximaba a ellos. -Chicos, me alegra verlos.-

-¿Estas loco? no queríamos perdernos la oportunidad de conocer a la belleza que causó tanto alboroto en la cabeza del pequeño Zuko.- respondió un muchacho de tez oscura y cola de caballo corta, a lo que siguió un golpe propinado por una de las muchachas que les acompañaba, una muchacha bajita, ciega, de tez pálida y cabello negro.

-Lo que Sokka quiere decir- continuó otra joven de tez oscura, ojos azules y cabello castaño oscuro -es que nos gustaría que nos presentes a la chica de la que nos has contado tanto en los últimos días.-

-Eh, por supuesto. Muchachos, ella es Jin.-

-Es un placer conocerlos a todos.- saludó Jin con mucha cortesía.

-Jin, ellos son Sokka, Suki, Toph, Katara y Aang.-

Los ojos de Jin se abrieron como dos platos. -Espera un segundo, ¿Aang como en el "Avatar Aang"?-

-Así es, es un placer.- respondió sonriente el joven chico calvo con un prominente tatuaje de flecha color celeste en su cabeza. -Espero que hayan disfrutado el paseo con Appa el otro día.-

-¡Claro! ¡fue algo increíble! ¡Muchas gracias!-

-Las cosas se ven totalmente diferentes desde arriba, ¿no es cierto?- preguntó la chica de tez oscura

-Oh sí, nunca imaginé Ba Sing Se de esa manera... Parecía algo salido de un cuento.- replicó Jin.

-Entiendo lo que dices, cuando volamos con Appa por primera vez, todo se sintió casi mágico.- respondió la joven con un gesto afable -Por cierto, mi nombre es Katara.-

-Oh, es un gusto conocerte finalmente Katara. Zuko me contó mucho sobre tí también, como que eras una maestro agua muy talentosa.- en ese momento Jin se acercó a ella -Y aquí entre nos, gracias por ponerle las cosas en perspectiva.- murmuró, con un veloz guiño.

-Hehe... no fue nada. Tratándose de Zuko, imaginé que necesitarías un poco de ayuda- replicó la joven maestra agua con una discreta risita cómplice.

-¡Ejem!- carraspeó Zuko, tratando de devolver la atención hacia el resto de los presentes -El es Sokka, el hermano de Katara. Es un gran espadachín y un buen amigo también.-

-Por favor, Zuko, dame más crédito, no se, como... ¡"maestro del suspenso"!-

Hubo un breve silencio general.

-¿...Y por qué maestro del suspenso?-

-Porque los acabo de dejar esperando la respuesta.-

La reacción de todos fue un silencio sepulcral. Bueno, de casi todos.

La risa de Jin rompió insólitamente con la reacción ante el chiste. -Ya me habían contado del humorista del grupo, eres talentoso Sokka.-

Todos los demás, incluido Zuko, se miraron confundidos. El único complacido con la reacción era Sokka -La chica tiene buen gusto para el humor ¡buen trabajo Zuko!-

-Debo admitir que jamás esperé que alguien más entendiera el humor único de Sokka. Por cierto, mi nombre es Suki. Nos conocimos hace algún tiempo.-

Esto intrigó a Jin -¿En serio?-

-Sí, aunque en esa ocasión llevaba el uniforme puesto.-

La reacción de Jin se tomó unos momentos -¡Eres la chica que derrotó a esos maestros fuego la noche del festival! ¡oh, espíritus! ¡eres increible! -

-Bueno, gracias.- agradeció una sonrojada Suki -Me alegra saber que estás bien.-

-¿Cómo es que todos ustedes ya conocen u oyeron sobre la novia de Zuko y yo no? ¡eso es injusto!- reclamó la chica de cabello negro y ojos apagados.

-Ella no es mi novia.- se apresuró a decir Zuko.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y qué soy entonces?- retrucó Jin con mirada fulminante.

-Este, bueno, estamos saliendo y...-

-¿Es decir que solo soy un juego para ti? hieres mis sentimientos Zuko...- se acongojó la joven, con mirada herida.

-¡No! ¡No es eso! ¡Agh! ¡Deja de jugar conmigo Jin!- reclamó un Zuko frustrado.

La respuesta de Jin fue una pícara sonrisa -Esta bien, te dejare tranquilo... Por ahora.- a lo que volteó hacia la otra joven, que aún se reía ante la reacción de Zuko -Mi nombre es Jin, ¿eres Toph, cierto? Zuko me contó que entre sus amigos había una joven maestra tierra prodigio. Es un honor poder conocerte al fin.-

Toph se rascó debajo de la nariz, con una mueca de satisfacción. -Vaya, me agrada esta chica. Es un gusto conocerte a ti también.-

-Bueno, ahora que las introducciones están hechas, podríamos buscar algo de comer, ¿no?- sugirió Sokka.

-Sokka, apenas conocimos a Jin. ¿Quieres que la primer impresión que tenga sea que lo único en tu cabeza es la comida?- replicó Katara

-¿Por qué no? la última vez que estuvimos aquí, no pudimos probar ni un solo bocadillo de la fiesta.-

En ese momento, casi como en respuesta a la queja de Sokka, dos sirvientes pasaron con carritos de platillos dirigiéndose hacia las mesas. El aroma que emanaba de los platillos hizo sonar más de un estómago en el grupo.

-Bueno, a mi no me molestaría ir a ver de dónde vienen esos aromas deliciosos...- aventuró Jin.

-¿Lo ves? Ella también está de acuerdo. ¿Vas a dejar que Jin pase hambre?-

-Sokka tiene algo de razón, la comida es una gran oportunidad para conocernos mejor.- acotó Aang.

Katara dio un suspiro al tiempo que su estómago también "delataba" su deseo de comer -Bueno, supongo que un poco de comida no nos hará daño.- afirmó con una sonrisa.

El grupo comenzó su camino hacia las mesas. Era un sinfín de deliciosa comida de todas las regiones. El equipo se dió el gusto de poder probar cuanta cosa encontraron, algo que al parecer los invitados no se atrevían a hacer. A Zuko le sorprendió ver lo rápido que Jin pasaba de platillo en platillo, preguntándose después tanto tiempo como una chica de aspecto tan delicado podía comer tanto... Claro, esta vez iba a ser más inteligente y se guardaría sus pensamientos para sí mismo.

Sin embargo, tras un rato grato de charlas y manjares deliciosos, el grupo fue aproximado por un grupo de personas con aspecto de oficiales del Reino Tierra.

-Avatar Aang, Señor del Fuego Zuko, mis más sinceras disculpas- mencionó aquel que encabezaba el centro de la comitiva. -Necesitamos de su presencia a pedido de Su Majestad, el Rey Kuei.-

-¿No puede postergarse?- preguntó Zuko

-Me temo que no, milord. Se trata de un asunto de importancia, pero como es una ocasión festiva, el rey prometió que será breve.-

Aang y Zuko se miraron con algo de resignación. Después de todo, no había mucho que pudieran hacer si se trataba de algo tan relevante para que el rey insistiese en reunirse con ellos.

-Bien, los acompañaremos.- respondió Zuko, luego mirando a su invitada -Jin, debo irme por un rato. ¿Estarás bien?-

-Claro.- respondió la joven sonriente -ademas, eso me dará tiempo para conocer a tus amigos. No imaginaba que los integrantes del famoso Equipo Avatar fueran tan simpáticos. Ve y encargate de lo que necesites con tranquilidad.-

Zuko se alivió con la respuesta -Gracias Jin, vuelvo enseguida.-

Despidiéndose, el joven marchó junto con Aang y la comitiva de enviados del Rey Tierra. Los dos jóvenes siguieron a los emisarios hasta la biblioteca, la cual Aang ya conocía previamente desde los días que Long Feng la ocupaba cuando detentaba el poder en Ba Sing Se. Como de costumbre, la misma se hallaba desierta a excepción de dos personas que estaban sentadas en la pequeña mesa, el rey Kuei los esperaba junto con el general Hou -Aang, Señor del Fuego Zuko, que gusto verlos.-

-Lo mismo digo, Su Majestad.- Saludo Aang con afabilidad.

-¿Ocurrió algo, Rey Tierra?-

-Tenemos una pieza de información importante respecto a los dos maestros fuego que capturaron durante el ataque al Señor del Fuego.-

El general se adelantó -Verán, después de mucha investigación, finalmente pudimos averiguar quien es el líder de la Orden de Nuevo Ozai en Ba Sing Se...-

* * *

Entre tanto, en el salón el resto del grupo disfrutaban del jolgorio de la fiesta. Jin había aprovechado el tiempo para conocerse mejor con Suki, Sokka, Toph y Katara y habían hecho una buena conexión y la charla era mucho más animada que antes.

-...¿Entonces Zuko intentó hacer malabares?- preguntó Katara con curiosidad.

-Si, deberían haberlo visto.- respondió Jin -Fue algo tierno, quiso llevar la fachada hasta sus últimas consecuencias así que arrojó todas las cosas al aire... Y así le cayeron encima una tras otra, fue muy gracioso.-

El grupo completo echo a reír ante el relato -Vaya, sabía que Zuko era un maestro... pero no un "maestro desastre".- bromeó Toph.

-No puedo imaginar a Zuko haciendo malabares... No, en serio, no puedo. No concuerda para nada con el Zuko que conozco.- aseguró Suki.

Sokka -Espera, déjame darte una idea. EJEM- carraspeó, antes de hacer una cara enojada rara, como si estuviera enojado -¡Avatar! ¡He venido a capturarte! ¡Y Esta vez lo conseguiré con mis habilidades de maestro malabarista! ¡HUEGH! ¡HUAGH! ¡PUFT!- gesticulo ridículamente al tiempo que simulaba la reacción ante objetos imaginarios que arrojaba y le caían encima. El grupo completo echo a reír ante la actuación de Sokka.

Sin embargo, algo frenó las risas.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Es imperdonable!- protestó notoriamente una chica elegante acercándose al grupo -¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí, y con mi vestido?-

Jin miró extrañada por unos momentos, pero luego reconoció a su interlocutora y su gesto de sorpresa se congeló por un instante -¿...Lady Hua?-

-¡Por supuesto que soy yo! ¿Y quien se supone que eres tu?- recriminó la muchacha de cabello rizado y oscuro.

-Eso no importa.- contestó secamente Jin

-¿Oye, cual es tu problema?- preguntó Sokka

-Silencio, plebeyo.- comentó Lady Hua haciendo un gesto despectivo con su mano hacia Sokka, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada -Mi asunto es con ella.-

-Sin embargo, yo no tengo nada que decirle, Lady Hua.- interrumpió Jin.

Ante esa respuesta insolente, la joven examinó más detenidamente a Jin -¿Espera un momento... tu eres la hija de la costurera?-

El tono en que la muchacha de noble cuna se refirió a su madre irritó levemente a Jin -Si, ¿hay algún problema?-

-¡Tch! asi que _esta_ era la razón por la que no tuvo mi vestido a tiempo. Sabía que no se podía confiar en la chusma de la parte baja de la ciudad para un encargo tan importante, pero mi madre insistió tanto en que le encargara a ella específicamente...-

-Esto no es culpa de ella, déjela fuera de esto. Yo misma le devolveré el dinero de la seña.-

-¿Crees que se trata del dinero?- replicó Lady Hua, frunciendo el ceño -La costurera me ofreció hacer un vestido aun mejor que ese a la mitad del precio.-

Jin estaba sorprendida de escuchar esto... Sabía lo costoso de los materiales y el incansable trabajo que demandó este vestido y el la oferta que le hizo a la noble era a costa de su propia sangre y sudor. Sin embargo, esta mujer no tenía el más mínimo aprecio de ello.

Al ver el silencio de Jin, Lady Hua continuó -No importa si me ofreciera el vestido más lujoso de Ba Sing Se sin costo... ¡Yo quería lucir fabulosa en la fiesta de hoy! ¡Tuve que venir en estos trapos viejos solo por la impertinencia de tu madre!-

Jin y los demás miraron extrañados los "trapos viejos" que lucía Lady Hua... sin duda, un vestido de seda verde pálido con bordados en dorado y verde oscuro que llevaba daba a conocer que la joven no tenía la menor idea de lo que significaba un "trapo".

-Lo peor de todo, es que alguien como tu este en esta fiesta tan exclusiva. O sea, ¿usaste el vestido para hacerte pasar por alguien más y colarte en la fiesta con tus amigos plebeyos?-

Jin apretó con fuerza el puño para contener su enojo. -No, estoy aquí como una invitada, igual que usted.-

-¡Tch! ¡mentirosa!- le espetó la noble -Una plebeya como tú jamás podría ser igual a mi, ni siquiera como invitada. No importa que tan fabulosa sea tu ropa, sigues siendo un mono-poodle con vestido.-

En ese momento, Katara, Toph y Suki dieron un paso adelante, pero Jin las detuvo con un ademán del brazo. -¿Sabe que Lady Hua? No creo que lo que dice sea correcto. Si me ve a los ojos, verá que no somos tan diferentes...- aventuró la joven al tiempo que se acercaba mucho a la noble del Reino Tierra.

Lady Hua dió un paso hacia atrás, tomando distancia -Alejate de mi, sucia plebeya.-

Jin ignoró sus palabras y volvió a acercarse otra vez -Lo siento, no le entendí. ¿qué fue lo que dijo?-

-¡Que te alejes de mí!- insistió la noble tomando distancia otra vez.

-Vaya, mis oídos de plebeya deben funcionar mal. ¿Me repite de nuevo lo que dijo?-

La noble dio un paso mas hacia atras -¡Te dije...!-

otro paso -¡que te alejaras...!-

otro paso -¡de mi...!-

otro paso -¡sucia campes-!-

 **¡SPLASH-CLANG CLANG!**

La frase quedó inconclusa porque Lady Hua continuó retrocediendo sin mirar otra cosa que a Jin hasta chocar con un pobre mesero que transportaba una olla de sopa de nabos fría hacia las mesas. El brusco empujón envió la olla al aire para luego derramar todo el contenido sobre su cabeza, empapando a la joven noble por completo.

Tanto Sokka, Toph, Katara y Suki como el resto de los invitados a sus alrededores se rieron ante la situación. La única que no lo hacía era Jin, quien seguía observando a Lady Hua únicamente con una leve sonrisa cargada de satisfacción -Tiene razón Lady Hua, no somos iguales... Específicamente, porque usted es la única invitada que huele a nabos y...- olfateo suavemente en el aire -¿pollo komodo?-

La noble estaba furica, pero el bochorno por su situación la hizo retirarse del lugar dando fuertes pero empapadas pisadas.

-¡Fue un placer Lady Hua! ¡Buen provecho-digo, adiós!- se despidió Jin.

Toph no podía dejar de reír -Lo diré otra vez: ¡esta chica me cae muy bien!-

* * *

La noche era bastante tranquila. Los guardias del palacio permanecían patrullando los alrededores del palacio para asegurarse que la velada del Rey y sus invitados fuera lo más segura y tranquila posible. Sin embargo, como el perímetro del palacio era bastante extenso, requería que el patrullaje se hiciera en grupos. Los 5 guardias del pelotón conversaban al tiempo que mantenían su alerta constante respecto de los alrededores.

Repentinamente, un destello llamó la atención de uno de los guardias desde un recoveco.

-¿Pero que rayo-?-

El guardia no llegó a concluir su reacción puesto que fue golpeado por una bola de fuego que lo hizo caer hacia atrás, golpeándose la cabeza y quedando inconsciente. Tres de los guardias que eran maestros tierra rápidamente se colocaron al frente y levantaron un muro de roca que bloqueó dos bolas de fuego más. Uno de los guardias disparó, con un movimiento, la roca hacia el origen de las bolas de fuego, lo cual hizo que cesaran.

Sin embargo, los atacantes de fuego hicieron espacio para que otra figura se abriera rápidamente camino hacia los guardias. Estos dispararon rocas hacia el, pero estas chocaron con bolas de fuego de los otros atacantes antes de alcanzarlo.

En un último intento por detener al atacante que se acercaba a ellos, el tercero levantó un muro de roca, pero el atacante usó sus poderes de tierra control para derrumbarla sobre ellos, dejándolos inconscientes.

El último de los guardias, un no-maestro, intentó escapar, pero rápidamente fue detenido en el acto por una prisión de roca. El maestro tierra atacante, cuyo rostro se hallaba cubierto por el pasamontañas, se acercó con mirada severa -Si valoras tu vida, te quedarás en silencio. Un solo grito de alerta y te convertirás en algo muy desagradable a la vista ¿Está claro?-

El guardia, sintiendo que la presión de las rocas que lo aprisionaba se ajustaba ligeramente, asintió. En ese momento, el maestro tierra hizo un movimiento, abriendo un agujero en el muro exterior del palacio e indicando a sus compañeros que entren. Rápidamente, el grupo se infiltró en los terrenos del palacio, sin que un solo grito de alerta fuere dado.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Nota del Autor:** ¡Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores! Espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo. Parece que nuestros protagonistas no podrán disfrutar mucho de la noche después de todo... ¿Pero que pasará? ¡estén atentos al próximo capitulo!

Como les mencioné anteriormente, las actualizaciones tomaran mas tiempo pero son días muy difíciles con la adaptación de mi gato, Haku, a su vida en casa, así que mis tiempos para escribir son mucho mas cortos que antes. Afortunadamente, hasta el momento, todo marcha de maravilla.

¿Tienen alguna pregunta? ¿alguna duda, sugerencia o comentario? por favor déjenme sus impresiones del capitulo y cualquier otra observación o felicitación que crean que merezca para mejorar la historia aun mas para ustedes.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!


	12. La Sombra en la Fuente

**Capitulo 12: La Sombra en la Fuente**

-¿un ciudadano de Yu Dao?-

Zuko estaba sorprendido por el descubrimiento. Kuei asintió, confirmando las dudas que tenía el Señor del Fuego. -Así es. Por lo que pudimos saber, es parte de los residentes que se resisten a ser desalojados de la ciudad. Su nombre es Rokkan.-

-No puedo entenderlo. Estamos trabajando muy duro para restablecer la armonía entre las Cuatro Naciones. ¿Por que esta persona no quiere entenderlo?- se lamentó Aang.

-La Guerra pudo haber terminado, pero eso no significa que la paz sea algo instantáneo... Hay mucha gente que no esta conforme con el cierre. Ese tal Rokkan puede ser uno de ellos.- afirmó Zuko. -¿Pudieron obtener algo mas de información sobre la Orden?-

-Solo que operan en solitario. Eran parte de una agrupación mayor, pero terminaron separándose como un elemento aparte.- agregó el general Hou -Son un movimiento reaccionario de colonos de la Nación del Fuego, pero al parecer todos fueron reclutados por el tal Rokkan.-

-Se corrió el rumor de que el Señor del Fuego fue atacado por la Orden.- comentó Kuei -Si esto permanece por mucho tiempo, aquellos que estaban a favor de la guerra comenzaran a buscarlos para unirseles o darles asistencia.-

-No creo que sea necesario. Saben que estoy aquí, y deben estar preparando algo mayor después del fracaso de la ultima vez.- reflexionó Zuko.

-Pero mañana acabara el Cónclave. ¿Que harán si dejas la ciudad?- preguntó Aang.

La pregunta quedo en el aire, sin poder obtener una respuesta de ninguno de los presentes.

* * *

Jin se hallaba en un patio que daba a los jardines del palacio, tomando un poco de aire fresco mientras que adentro sonaba música de la Tribu Agua. Suki y Sokka estaban bailando y Toph se había quedado junto a Katara conversando acerca de sus planes para abrir una escuela de Metal Control. Sonaba increíble como esa joven maestro tierra, con su corta edad, había descubierto algo que nadie jamas había logrado. Sin embargo, al ser temas en los que Jin poco podía opinar, no hubo mucho que pudiera decir.

Jamas había imaginado que el mismísimo Avatar y sus amigos eran a su vez amigos de Zuko, y mucho menos que eran tan simpáticos. Se había divertido mucho con las bromas de Sokka, la actitud de Toph, la soltura de Suki y la amabilidad de Katara. Tal vez lo único que lamentaba era que Zuko no estaba allí para bailar con ella... ¿Pero que podía hacer? a veces olvidaba que ese joven no era el simple refugiado que servía té en el local del viejo Pao, sino que era el líder de toda una nación y seguramente tenía enormes responsabilidades que atender a cada rato.

Entonces recordó la única mancha en una noche perfecta. Todo el episodio con Lady Hua había traído tensión negativa a la velada, pero al menos Zuko no estuvo ahí para verlo... Jin no era ninguna chica ingenua, sabía que este baile no era el lugar para una chica de la parte baja de la ciudad y tal vez este podría ser el único al que asistiera, pero no iba a permitir que una noblecilla malcriada la maltratase en publico gratuitamente... Especialmente, no después de que esa muchacha hablara mal de su madre. Todavía recordaba el esfuerzo que ella había hecho para que ella pudiera lucirse en el baile junto con Zuko.

* * *

La joven se paseaba de lado a lado hecha un manojo de nervios. Los días del festival habían quedado atrás, y con ellos, los malos recuerdos, sellados en una caja con la mas bella cinta que hubiese imaginado. No obstante, la situación que enfrentaba era algo totalmente diferente...

-No hay caso, nada de esto sirve.- se resignó Jin, mandando una falda a volar.

-¿Ocurre algo hija?- inquirió una preocupada Fen, al ver el caos en el que se había convertido el cuarto de Jin.

-Mamá, estoy en un apuro...-

Tras oír el relato de la muchacha, Fen pensó por unos instantes. -Creo que tengo la solución, ven conmigo.-

Las dos mujeres fueron hacia la sala de la casa, donde Fen se dirigió hacia uno de los torsos que tenía un modelo vestido. -Creo que deberías usar este.-

Jin no daba credito a sus ojos -Mamá... Pero este es el vestido que reservó Lady Hua. ¡Costó una fortuna!-

-No te preocupes por eso hija.-

-¿Pero y si algo le pasara...?-

-Tranquila, estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo. Es una situación de vida o muerte, ¿no?- justificó la sonriente Fen.

Jin se conmovió ante el gesto de su madre, sonriendo como respuesta y dándole un gran abrazo -Mamá... Gracias.-

* * *

*Mamá... Lo siento, sacrificaste muchísimo para poder ayudarme.*

-Disculpa Jin, ¿te encuentras bien?-

El comentario la sacó de sus pensamientos, volteando a ver quien se encontraba allí -Ah, hola Katara.- saludó la joven -Si, estoy bien, no te preocupes. Solo necesitaba un poco de aire fresco.-

-Esta clase de eventos pueden ser muy abrumadores, la primera vez que estuvimos aquí fue bastante estresante también.-

-¿Fue un baile como este?-

-Bueno, no exactamente... era el cumpleaños de Bosco, el oso mascota del Rey Tierra y... Bueno... Las cosas eran muy diferentes a como lo ves ahora. Incluso tuvimos que usar disfraces para poder colarnos a la fiesta.-

Jin se sorprendió, pero luego rió al imaginarlo -Wow, ustedes han tenido aventuras de todo tipo Katara. Desearía ser al menos la mitad de sorprendente que ustedes.- comentó Jin mientras miraba melancólicamente el reflejo del agua de la fuente.

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Bueno, Zuko, junto contigo, Aang y los demás hacen cosas increíbles e incluso salvaron al mundo. Yo soy solo una simple chica de Ba Sing Se... Viendo todo esto, no puedo evitar sentirme algo fuera de lugar.-

-¿Que es lo que te preocupa?- preguntó Katara.

-Zuko.- respondió Jin casi instantáneamente -Somos de mundos totalmente diferentes. No puedo evitar pensar en que un día caiga en cuenta de ello y simplemente se canse de mi. Yo soy simplemente... yo.-

-Yo no creo que el este muy preocupado porque seas una princesa o una noble. ¿Por que piensas que Zuko espera algo mas de ti?-

Jin solo pudo suspirar ante esa pregunta -No pude evitar pensarlo al conocerlos a ustedes Katara. Yo no soy una maestra, ni tengo habilidades increíbles como guerrera, ni nada parecido.-

-Eso no es verdad, se requiere muchísimo valor para enfrentar situaciones como lo que te ocurrió con esa tal Lady Hua. Muchas personas simplemente callarían y dejarían que se salga con la suya, pero tu no se lo permitiste. Ademas, lo resolviste con mucha elegancia.-

-¿Eso crees?-

-Si, yo tal vez hubiera usado agua-control para echarle la sopa de la olla encima. ¡Tu hiciste que esa niña boba se lo eche encima sola y sin poderes!-

-Bueno, tal vez se hacer un poco de "bobo-control" después de todo.-

Ambas chicas se rieron ante la ocurrencia. El ambiente se relajó y el sonido de los grillos del jardín ayudaba a ambas a serenarse, con el espíritu mucho mas aligerado.

-Jin, tal vez no sea mi lugar preguntarte esto habiéndonos conocido hace tan poco, pero dime: ¿tu quieres a Zuko?-

-Al principio si, lo quería.- respondió Jin al tiempo que miraba a Katara, para luego perder su mirada en el jardín -pero con el tiempo, creo que eso se transformó en algo mas.- declaró en tanto sus mejillas se sonrojaban. -Tal vez sea algo gruñón y timido, pero es el muchacho mas dulce, tierno e increible que he conocido.-

Katara sonrió con satisfacción -Entonces funcionará. Sabes, Zuko puede ser un poco gruñón, terco e incluso tiene predisposición a los malentendidos; pero es honesto, abnegado y se entrega de cuerpo y alma a aquello que quiere proteger. No recuerdo haberlo visto tan motivado como cuando nos habló acerca de ti, así que ten por seguro que sus sentimientos hacia tí no son un capricho: son genuinos, y tal vez los mas genuinos que le haya visto expresar.-

El rostro de Jin se iluminó con esa respuesta -Gracias Katara.-

Sin embargo, la sonrisa de Katara se esfumó cuando pudo distinguir un grupo de siluetas encubiertas por las sombras que se acercaban hacia donde estaban a gran velocidad desde los jardines. -¡Cuidado Jin!- alertó Katara al tiempo que instintivamente utilizaba su agua control para elevar un brazo de agua desde la fuente y el cual se congeló atrapando el proyectil de roca volaba en su dirección. Instintivamente, a continuación utilizó su agua control contra una de las siluetas misteriosas, despidiendola varios metros para atrás con un fuerte chorro de agua.

Pero mas allá del esfuerzo de Katara, nada pudo hacer ella para evitar que las figuras les rodeen, cortandoles toda vía de escape. Jin miraba hacia todos lados buscando algún medio de escape, pero no había donde ir. -¡Auxilio! ¡Guardias! ¡Ayuda!-

Los sujetos en ropaje oscuro y caras cubiertas, ahora iluminados por la luna, se pusieron en posición de batalla. -Es inútil que pidas ayuda, nadie vendrá.- declaró el sujeto encapuchado del medio. -¿Tu eres la chica del Señor del Fuego? Ven tranquilamente y nadie saldrá herido.-

-Jin, quédate detrás de mí.- susurró Katara, mientras la joven de Ba Sing Se asentía y obedecía la orden. -Ella no irá a ningún lado con ustedes.- sentenció la maestra agua mientras con unos movimientos, formaba unos tentáculos líquidos que emergían desde la fuente. -Vayanse y no los lastimaré.-

-Eres valiente, Katara de la Tribu del Agua, pero esas fanfarronadas no te sacarán de este aprieto.- contestó el sujeto.

Instantáneamente, sus compañeros comenzaron a lanzar proyectiles de roca y bolas de fuego contra Katara. Con habiles movimientos, katara bloqueaba y desviaba todos los ataques que podía. Algo bastante complicado, puesto que por mas que los tentáculos se podían desplazar para formar su defensa, los ataques venían de todas direcciones. La maestra agua buscaba una apertura para contraatacar, pero no había tiempo mas que para reaccionar a los proyectiles.

Sin embargo, en una inteligente maniobra, utilizó su agua control para desviar las rocas que le lanzaban y redirigirlas contra los maestros fuego. Algunas pudieron eludirlas, pero uno a uno, empezaron a recibir proyectiles que los golpeaban y los dejaban fuera de combate. Los maestros tierra detuvieron por un segundo su ataque, titubeantes. Momento que aprovechó Katara para que sus tentáculos de agua se dispararan a toda velocidad contra ellos, tumbándolos uno a uno al tiempo que los inmovilizaba congelan dolos.

-¿Todavía piensas que son fanfarronadas?- desafió con vehemencia, mientras disparaba uno de sus tentáculos contra el sujeto del centro. No obstante, este evadió agilmente el ataque y contraatacó con disparos de roca. Katara bloqueo todos los ataques, pero al terminar de protegerse del ultimo, vió una enorme roca volar en trayecto oblicuo hacia ella desde arriba. Katara rápidamente utilizó sus extensiones liquidas para cortar la piedra en pedazos, pero casi al instante, sintió el piso debajo de ella colapsarse y cayó en un pozo hasta la altura de su cintura.

-¡¿Pero que...?!- sin terminar de poder caer en cuenta de su situación, la tierra se extendió desde los costados apresando sus brazos y piernas. La joven pudo ver que el sujeto con el que combatía apareció delante de ella con un filo de roca en su brazo.

-Como dije, solo eran fanfarronadas.- declaró con satisfacción, mientras preparaba su brazo para asestar un golpe al cuello de Katara. Más su ataque se vió interrumpido por la silueta que se interpuso entre los dos.

-¡Basta! ¿Es a mí a quien quieres, verdad?- desafió Jin extendiendo sus brazos. -Escucha, no se quien seas... Pero iré contigo sin resistir si y solo si la dejas en paz.-

Katara no podía creer lo que oía -¡Jin! ¡¿Que estas haciendo?!-

Jin volteó la cabeza con un gesto de confianza -Lo único que puedo hacer.-

-Jin...- murmuró Katara mientras sus ojos se abrían como dos platos.

-Sabía decisión... Cumpliré tu deseo.- respondió el sujeto encapuchado mientras Jin volteaba nuevamente hacia el desconocido -Pero vendrás bajo mis términos, no los tuyos.-

-¿Q...?-

La joven nada pudo decir porque sintió un fuerte golpe en la boca del estomago, su cuerpo se aflojó por completó y cayó hacia adelante, siendo atrapada por el sujeto encapuchado.

-¡Jin!- exclamó preocupada Katara -¡Déjala en paz! ¿que es lo que pretenden? ¡es solo una residente de la ciudad!-

-Cierto- respondió el hombre encapuchado mientras se agachaba, dejando a la inconsciente Jin a un costado -pero es importante para alguien más.-

De un rápido golpe al cuello, todo comenzó a oscurecerse para Katara tras lo que su visión se volvió borrosa y luego se obscureció por completo. Un silencio absoluto se apoderó de todo.  
Súbitamente, algo pudo oirse.

... ra... ara...

Los sonidos comenzaban a atravesar la oscuridad, pero no se distinguía nada.

Katara... Katara...

La oscuridad dio paso a una brillante luz, y los sonidos comenzaron a oirse con mayor claridad.

-¿Que...? ¿Jin...?-

-¿Katara, que fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Que hacías atrapada en el suelo del jardín?-

Katara intentó poner sus pensamientos en orden e intentar responder las preguntas. Se hallaba recostada contra la fuente, con Toph, Aang y Sokka a su alrededor -Estábamos conversando en el jardín y aparecieron unos sujetos...- repentinamente, la joven se sobresaltó -¿Jin? ¡¿han visto a Jin?!-

-No, solo estabas tú.- respondió Suki, intentando calmarla -¿Que fue lo que ocurrió con Jin?-

-Se la llevaron.-

Todos voltearon a ver a Zuko, quien había llegado acompañado por Suki. El joven Señor del Fuego tenía en sus manos un pergamino y la mirada apesumbrada fija en el suelo.

-¿Se la llevaron? ¿de que estas hablando?- inquirió preocupado Aang.

-La Orden de nuevo Ozai.- continuó Suki al tiempo que tomaba el pergamino de las manos de Zuko y lo desenrollaba. -Indigno usurpador, la hora de la Justicia ha llegado. Le quitaste a nuestra nación de toda su gloria y prestigio y recae en nuestras manos el deber de restaurar el orden.

Si te interesa el bienestar de tu amada, vendrás a la Antigua Ba Sing Se para mañana por la noche solo y sin alertar a las autoridades. Intenta pasarte de listo, y no volverás a verla con vida. Nuestros ojos están donde menos lo esperas.

Larga vida al Señor del Fuego Ozai, el legitimo Señor del Fuego.- La mirada de Suki volvió al grupo -Eso es todo.-

El remordimiento se apoderó de Katara -Zuko, lo siento, si tan solo hubiera...-

-No, no es tu culpa Katara... Es mía.- afirmó Zuko con amargura -Si tan solo hubiera estado mas atento a ella esto no habría pasado...- su puño temblaba de lo fuerte que ejercía la presión -Le prometí un mundo donde solo hubiera sonrisas, pero solo la puse en peligro.-

Aang puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, el cual volteó a ver su mirada de convicción -Tranquilo Zuko, la rescataremos.-

-Si, haremos todo lo posible por traer a Jin de vuelta sana y salva.- le animó Suki.

-Pero...-

Sokka le dirigió una confiada mirada a Zuko -Cuando te metes con uno de los miembros del Equipo Avatar, te metes con todos nosotros.-

-Y cuando te metes con nosotros, mas vale que te prepares para una buena paliza.- replicó Toph golpeando sus puños.

-Chicos...- murmuró Zuko, pero cayó en cuenta que no había nada que pudiera decir y cambiar el curso de la conversación. Su ira se disipó y dio lugar a una sensación de alivio. Solo una cosa cruzó por su mente, la única cosa que podía decir en este momento y que a su antiguo yo le hubiera costado lo imposible decir. -Gracias.-

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Notas del Autor:** Hola mis queridos lectores! me disculpo por el largo hiato que ha tenido esta historia. Una serie de distintos eventos (algunos afortunados, otros no tanto) me impidieron seguir la historia, pero aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo para que disfruten. ¡Recuerden dejar sus comentarios o reviews! ¡Su apoyo es muy apreciado!  
Dejo con ustedes algunas notas para aclarar algunos lugares o conceptos mencionados en el comic y en la historia.

Yu Dao: Una colonia de la Nación del Fuego en el Reino Tierra con mas de cien años de antigüedad. Es de las colonias mas antiguas y desarrolladas de la Nación del Fuego fuera de sus fronteras. Los habitantes son tanto integrantes del Reino Tierra como descendientes de los colonos de la Nación del Fuego.

Rokkan: Al igual que muchos nombres en "Avatar - El ultimo Maestro Aire", Rokkan es la "occidentalización" de un nombre chino: Rou Kan.


	13. Los que quedan atrás

**Capitulo 13: Los que quedan Atrás**

-Uh...que...que fue lo que...?-

-¿Despertaste?-

Jin abrió los ojos mientras que la luz que la cegaba daba paso a formas cada vez mas definidas. Parecía encontrarse en una casa abandonada, apenas iluminada por unos cristales que sobresalían del suelo. Lo extraño es que por las ventanas no se veía el cielo, sino algo que parecía ser una cueva iluminada por la misma luz verdosa que provenía de los cristales del suelo de la casa. Podía oír las voces y pasos de algunas personas fuera de la construcción.

Pero por sobre todo, lo que mas destacaba del lugar era la silueta encapuchada que se hallaba delante suyo, dándole la espalda... -¡Tú!-

El enojo de la joven quedó a medias, pues ella se dio cuenta que algo la envolvía restringiendo su movimiento... Sus brazos y piernas envueltos por rocas que la aprisionaban firmemente contra una pared.

-No desperdicies tu energía.- sentenció el joven mientras volteaba hacia la cautiva. -no te vas a zafar.-

-¿Que es lo que pretenden? si crees que podrás obtener un rescate, te aseguro que te vas al llevar una gran decepción al saber que solo soy una chica mas de la Ciudad Baja. No te darán ni una moneda por mí.-

-Exactamente, solo eres una chica mas de la Ciudad Baja... Que se hallaba en medio de la fiesta mas exclusiva del Reino Tierra- contestó cinicamente el sujeto, al tiempo que se quitaba la capucha -no malgastes tu tiempo intentando engañarme, no te funcionará. Sabemos todo sobre tí, Jin de Ba Sing Se.-

Jin pudo observar que la identidad de su captor era la de un muchacho, de no mas de 20 años cuanto mucho. Su cabello negro era corto pero revuelto, parecido a como Zuko lo llevaba cuando se hacía pasar por "Lee", con la excepción de que llevaba una fina trenza al costado que caía sobre su hombro y su piel era mas oscura, de color oliva.  
El joven caminó hacia un costado, hacia una mesa solitaria que se hallaba en la habitación -Sabemos de tu relación con el usurpador... Por si no fuera ya bastante vergüenza la que ha traído a la Nación del Fuego al robar la corona y rindiéndose ante el Avatar como un cobarde.-

-¡Oye!- espetó Jin -¡No me interesa lo que digas sobre mi, pero no toleraré que hables así de Zuko! ¡No cuando el esta esforzándose para crear un mundo donde no debamos vivir afligidos por el horror de la guerra!-

-Habla por ti misma.- respondió el joven con una sonrisa escéptica mientras tomaba unos frascos.

Jin no pudo comprender que clase de persona estaría contenta con la guerra. Solamente se le podía ocurrir que era un demente o un monstruo. -¿Que quieres decir?-

-Que deberías pensarlo dos veces antes de ir por ahí tan segura de que esta época es un "felices para siempre" para todo el mundo.-

Jin seguía sin poder comprender a su interlocutor, pero este guardó los frascos en una pequeña bolsa y se fue de la habitación sin dirigirle la mirada a su cautiva.

* * *

 _-¿Que quieres decir con que no puedo ir?- reclamó el joven con el ceño fruncido -Yo mismo hice la aplicación para poder unirme a la misión. ¡Hasta me recomendaron!-_

 _La oficial, una mujer claramente mayor que el, ignoraba sus reclamos mientras terminaba de preparar su bolsón -Lo sé, pero aún así es mejor que no vayas. Lo solicité personalmente.-_

 _-¡¿Que?!- respondió el joven con incredulidad -¡¿Como pudiste?! ¡Sabes que merezco estar ahí!-_

 _-Eso no tiene nada que ver, Rokkan.- desestimó la oficial -el ejercito del Rey Fénix ya tiene suficientes soldados para la misión, pero Yu Dao apenas los tiene.-_

 _-Esa es solo una excusa.- retrucó el joven -Admítelo, ¡te molesta que reconozcan mi verdadera valía!-_

 _La mujer suspiró resignada -Si crees que esa es la razón, entonces realmente no eres mas que un niño todavía y no tienes nada que hacer en la misión.-_

 _-¡Pero mamá...!-_

 _-¡Escucha!- interrumpió la mujer con vehemencia mientras tomaba al joven de los hombros -Debes saber mas que nadie por que no aceptaría que vayas en una misión así. ¿Ya olvidaste todo el dolor que padecimos por la perdida de tu padre durante la incursión del almirante Zhao durante la invasión al Polo Norte? Además, no importa el Cometa Sozin... sabes muy bien que para ti será prácticamente lo mismo.- la mujer dio un suspiro -Rokkan, tienes un talento único, posiblemente no exista nadie como tú en toda la Nación del Fuego ni en el Reino Tierra. Algún día podrás probar tu valor y convertirte en un excelente oficial del ejercito, pero este no es el día.-_

 _El joven entendió que no era un acto de egoísmo, sino de amor. Sabía que su madre, una maestro fuego fuerte y orgullosa, una capitana distinguida en el ejercito de la Nación del Fuego, había llorado y sufrido suficiente la perdida de su padre... Sabía cuanto amaba su familia y que al final de cuentas, el era todo lo que le quedaba._

 _Muy a su pesar, no tuvo otra opción que tragarse su orgullo y cerrar los ojos -Es...Esta bien.-_

 _La mujer aflojó su ceño y abrazó -Gracias por entenderlo... Eres el mejor hijo del mundo.-_

 _El sonido de la puerta interrumpió el momento familiar -¿Capitana Rui? Capitana, soy el teniente Yunhou, he venido a buscarla.-_

 _Rui rompió el abrazo, tomo el bolsón con sus cosas y abrió la puerta, revelando al visitante: se trataba de un joven oficial que Rokkan conocía de hace algún tiempo, la mano derecha de su madre -Buenos días teniente. ¿Esta todo listo para partir hacia la capital?-_

 _-Listo y esperándole, señora.- confirmó con un respetuoso saludo. -Buen día Rokkan.-_

 _-Hola Yun.- respondió con una forzada sonrisa._

 _-Bien, vámonos. Nos vemos al retorno Rokkan. Mantén la ciudad segura por mí.-_

 _Rokkan observó a su madre y solo se limitó a asentir. Tras observar a su jefa salir de la casa camino al carro de transporte, Yun le dirigió una mirada al joven que quedaba en la casa, dando una sonrisa -Descuida Rokkan, volverá antes de lo que imaginas.-_

 _Rokkan solo pudo suspirar en resignación -Lo sé, gracias Yun.-_

* * *

"Antes de lo que imaginas..." reflexionaba para sus adentros el captor de Jin. -Mantenganla vigilada.- indicó a las enmascaradas que montaba guardia en la puerta de la casa en ruinas. -Especialmente si pide ir al baño o algo así.-

Ambas guardias asintieron -Pero... ¿Por que tanta severidad? no es una maestra, difícilmente pueda escaparse de nosotras.- aventuró una de ellas.

-Esta chica no es tonta. Si la descuidamos aunque sea por un segundo, es capaz de urdir alguna artimaña. Recuerden cual es su función en el plan.-

Ambas guardias se miraron y asintieron. Tras lo que Rokkan se alejó del lugar "Descuida, Príncipe Zuko... Tu noviecita volverá antes de lo que imaginas."

* * *

El día había transcurrido mas rápido de lo que se imaginaban. Lo mas difícil había sido ocultar todo el asunto del rey... despues de todo, la tierra y el fuego control no son artes que se realizan sin dejar huella atrás. Habiendo hecho pasar el hecho como un "mensaje" por parte de la Orden pero sin dar cuenta de nada mas, el rey Kuei les había ofrecido a Zuko y a Aang enviar a sus mejores hombres para investigar el hecho, pero Zuko se negó, dándole a entender que no era necesario arriesgar a soldados del Reino Tierra en un conflicto político de la Nación del Fuego... y especialmente para no arriesgar la vida de su amiga, aunque ese pequeño detalle no fue mencionado.

Habían acordado que el grupo de rescate no debía ser muy grande, puesto que si era cierto que los estaban espiando, alertarían a los captores de Jin y no jugarían con una amenaza de un grupo que claramente no tenía la mas mínima pizca de simpatía por Zuko... Además, la Ciudad Antigua de Ba Sing Se no era un lugar fácil de acceder, y los túneles que llevaban a ella se hallaban vigilados por guardias, como había informado Suki y Ty Lee al hacer reconocimiento.

-Bueno... ¿Alguna idea de como podemos entrar?- preguntó Aang al grupo.

-Yo digo que entremos a la manera antigua: por la puerta de enfrente.- declaró Toph chocando el puño con su palma esbozando un gesto desafiante.

-No sería una mala idea... pero es seguro que esos tipos tienen guardias mas adentro. Katara, dijiste que había maestros entre ellos, ¿verdad?- inquirió Sokka

-Sí. En el jardín de palacio me enfrente a cuatro maestros fuego y tres maestros tierra.- contestó la joven maestra agua -uno de ellos, un maestro tierra, es particularmente bueno... El fue el que me noqueó.-

Toph levantó las cejas al oír esto, sin embargo, Sokka estaba medio perdido en sus pensamientos. -Lo imaginaba... Sería peligroso invadir la entrada así como así...- Al cabo de un momento, miró a la líder de las guerreras Kyoshi -Suki, ¿Que tan grande es la Ciudad Antigua?-

-Bastante grande. No hay mucha información disponible ya que los archivos Dai Li sobre ella desaparecieron, pero es una de las primeras secciones que construyeron en la ciudad hace siglos.-

-¿Tan grande como las Catacumbas?- intervino Katara.

-No... Las Catacumbas solo eran parte del viejo palacio. Pero la Ciudad Antigua... bueno, su nombre lo dice todo: es una ciudad.- concluyó Suki.

Sokka se extrañó -Aún así, me parece extraño que la unica entrada que hay sea la que esta frente a nosotros...-

Ty lee se encogió de hombros -No sería algo raro. Cuando Azula nos llevó a las Catacumbas del palacio preguntó algo parecido a los Dai Li, y ellos le contestaron que solo había una entrada porque era algo así como una prisión secreta.-

-Toph, ¿puedes decirnos algo más sobre el lugar?- preguntó Katara.

La joven Maestra Tierra levantó alto su pierna y dio un fuerte pero discreto pisotón en el suelo. -Es un pasaje bastante extenso... y tenías razón Sokka, hay personas a lo largo del camino.-

Sokka -¿Que me dices de otras entradas?-

-No hay... De hecho, esa entrada de allí no es natural, esta hecha por personas. Hay una apertura muy grande al fondo, como una caverna... Pero apenas puedo ver el final del túnel.-

el joven de la Tribu Agua no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro -Eso no agrega mucho...-

-Ay, lo siento- se burló Toph, frunciendo un poco el ceño -No se si lo habías notado, pero no estamos precisamente cerca del lugar. ¿Prefieres ir y preguntarles directamente a los guardias?-

Sokka intentó poner paños fríos -Ya, ya, no te enojes...-

-¿Zuko, estas bien?-

-¿Eh?-

Zuko se volteó para ver a Aang. Hasta el momento, observaba la discusión de planes entre sus amigos, pero nada mas. Su mente estaba en otro lado... mas precisamente, en Jin. El Señor del Fuego no paraba de preguntarse a sí mismo como podía haber permitido que ella estuviera expuesta a peligro, después de todo lo que había ocurrido. Parecía una mala broma ¿Cuanto podía valer su palabra de crear un mundo mejor si no podía siquiera cuidar de la persona cuyo sufrimiento se había prometido evitar a toda costa?

-Tienes la mirada perdida.- notó con preocupación -Zuko, sabes que no fue tu culpa.-

-Pero si lo fue, Aang.- respondió Zuko cerrando los ojos con resignación -Debí prestarle mas atención. Ella ya había pasado por una experiencia horrible en el festival, si hubiera sido mas precavido...-

-Nadie podía imaginar que atacarían el palacio del modo en que lo hicieron.- respondió el Avatar -Entiendo tu frustración, sentí algo similar cuando capturaron a Katara en Ba Sing Se... Pero la rescatarás, tienes nuestro apoyo.-

-Gracias Aang... Pero eso no quita mi responsabilidad en todo esto.- retrucó Zuko, para luego dirigirse al resto -Chicos, les agradezco de corazón que hayan venido hasta aquí y quieran ayudar a Jin, pero la Orden de Nuevo Ozai... no se que se traiga entre manos. No quiero arriesgar su salud o su vida por un mínimo error de calculo.- explicó con seriedad.

El grupo escuchaba con atención, aunque Ty Lee no pudo callar -Pero Zuko...-

-Jugaré el juego de ellos todo lo posible en búsqueda de una oportunidad. Si no saben de mí en una hora, les pido que hagan lo posible por rescatarla.- finalizó Zuko.

El silencio se apoderó del grupo. ¿Que mas se podía decir? Cuando lidiaban con los soldados de la Nación del Fuego era una cosa, pero la Orden era un grupo de fanáticos anti-Zuko... Era mas sencillo combatir contra un enemigo que conoces, pero ya había pasado algo parecido a Aang, Katara, Toph y Sokka cuando se enfrentaron por primera vez con Chispeante Hombre Bomba... Fue extremadamente peligroso.

-Descuiden, estaré bien.- declaró Zuko mientras se preparaba para ir hacia los guardias de la entrada. -Haré hasta lo imposible por volver junto con ella sanos y salvos.-

No había mucho mas que pudiera decir o hacer... Y contrario a su sonrisa confiada, Zuko tenía sus dudas... No por su habilidad, sino porque sospechaba que utilizarían a Jin para inhabilitarlo de alguna manera. Sin embargo, mientras se dirigía hacia la entrada, una mano detuvo su hombro.

-Zuko, aguarda un segundo.-

El joven maestro fuego volteo a quien lo llamaba, encontrando a Sokka frente a el. -Creo que tengo una idea.-

La noche era especialmente oscura. La luna no ayudaba mucho ya que las nubes hacían que los tenues haces de luz apenas permitieran distinguir figuras a lo lejos.

Los cinco guardias oyeron el sonido de pasos acercarse en la oscuridad, rompiendo con la tranquilidad de la noche. Instintivamente, ambos se pusieron en guardia casi al mismo tiempo -¡¿Quien esta ahí?!- gritó uno de ellos, al tiempo que lanzaba una bola de fuego.

El ataque llegó a iluminar a una silueta, la cual evadió el ataque. Segundos después, los pasos se hicieron mas sonoros y dieron forma a una silueta -Soy Zuko, Señor del Fuego. He venido, como lo pidieron en la nota.-

Los guardias se miraron entre sí, algo sorprendidos. No esperaban que el monarca cumpliera con sus demandas -Sabes que si intentas algún truco, te despides para siempre de la rehén, ¿verdad?-

-Si no lo creyera, no estaría aquí.- contestó Zuko, al tiempo que suspiraba y juntaba sus muñecas -Llévenme con Rokkan.-

La sorpresa se apoderó de los encapuchados, pero venciendo el estupor uno de ellos le hizo un gesto a otro, el cual se acercó cauteloso mientras los otros se mantenían en posición, listos para hacer control de ser necesario. El guardia que se acercó se sorprendió de ver que no había reacción alguna por parte del disque Señor del Fuego, por lo que tomo una cadena que tenía en la faja de su atuendo y ató las muñecas de Zuko por la espalda. A continuación, dos de ellos escoltaron a Zuko a la entrada de la cueva y se adentraron en ella, dejando a los tres restantes en la entrada.

Zuko pudo notar que el pasaje era bastante largo y su forma era bastante irregular, a veces subiendo, otras bajando, e incluso zigzagueando. Efectivamente, como había dicho Toph, cada cierta distancia había una suerte de postas con tres guardias, que relevaban a los que llevaban a Zuko hasta la siguiente estación. Cada vez que sucedían estos relevos, el trayecto cambiaba de rumbo... Estaba claro que el motivo era evitar el escape entorpeciendo lo mas posible y dándole la posibilidad a los guardias apostados bloquear la salida por completo. "Esto no es algo que se improvisa... El que este a cargo de esto debe haber sido parte del Ejercito." reflexionó Zuko mientras bajaba por unos escalones irregulares de una terminación tosca, claramente tallados mediante tierra control.

Finalmente, llegaron al final del túnel. El panorama que se encontraron dejo perplejo a Zuko: Si bien recordaba las Catacumbas del Antiguo Ba Sing Se, esto no se le comparaba... era prácticamente un vecindario fantasma bajo tierra, con edificios abandonados en ruinas, algunos de los cuales incluso carecían de techo, otros de media pared, y otros directamente eran pilas semi-derruidas de escombros. El lugar estaba surcado por un trazado de caminos agrietados o literalmente destruidos.

El lugar se hallaba iluminado de forma irregular por luces de un color verde tenue, provenientes de cristales similares a los que había visto en las catacumbas; la gran diferencia recaía en la disparidad de la luz provista ya que algunos sectores estaban casi a oscuras y otros estaban mucho mas iluminados. Tras deambular bastante por el lúgubre recuerdo de las viejas épocas de la ciudad, llegaron hasta su destino.

-¡Zuko! ¡¿Que estas haciendo aquí?!-

Los ojos de Zuko se abrieron como dos platos. Allí estaba Jin, literalmente al final de un camino, apresada a una roca producto de tierra control. Detrás de ella, no podía verse nada... El resto del camino parecía haber colapsado y dejo en su lugar un enorme abismo. -¡Jin! ¿Estás bien?-

-¡Eso no importa! ¿por que viniste?- Reclamó Jin, mientras la preocupación mezclaba angustia y enojo en su reclamo -¡Sabías que era una trampa para atraerte hasta aquí!-

-¡Eso no importa!- retrucó el joven maestro fuego -¿Crees que simplemente podría quedarme de brazos cruzados y dejarte a tu suerte?-

-¡Sí!- respondió Jin, superando el nudo en su garganta -¡El mundo que sueñas crear es algo mucho mas importante que yo!-

-¡Tonta!- gritó Zuko -¡Ningún mundo sería mi sueño si no estas en el!-

Uno de los guardias que escoltaba a Zuko tomó la cadena y tironeo para atrás para evitar que avanzara. -¡Suéltame!- espetó Zuko al tiempo que daba un salto y asestaba una patada con ambos pies en el rostro del guardia. El otro atinó a atacarlo mediante fuego control, pero Zuko se agacho y dando una patada giratoria, libero una onda de fuego que golpeó al guardia y lo hizo volar contra el muro de una pared derruida que termino cayendo por completo.

Liberado de sus captores, Zuko no atinó a liberarse de sus ataduras sino que corrió hacia Jin para liberarla. Sin embargo, un pilar de tierra emergió instantáneamente delante suyo y lo golpeo fuertemente en el pecho, lanzándolo para atrás.

-Pero que emotiva reunión... lo siento, pero el numerito del héroe será para otra ocasión.-

Zuko estaba muy adolorido por el golpe, pero pudo levantar la mirada y vio bajar del techo de un edificio cercano a un joven sin capucha mediante una plataforma de tierra control. -Me estaba cansando de esperarte, usurpador.- afirmaba, mientras se interponía entre Jin y Zuko, con una mirada bastante satisfecha. -Aunque verte en cadenas hizo que la espera valga la pena.-

Zuko se incorporo, al tiempo que recuperaba el aliento -¿Tú eres... Rokkan?-

-¿Así que el "Señor del Fuego" sabe mi nombre? ¡Pero que honor!- se mofó Rokkan mediante una sonrisa burlona. -Entonces no necesito perder el tiempo con introducciones largas, nuestras demandas son simples: Restituye al legitimo Señor del Fuego Ozai y toma su lugar en prisión como el sucio traidor que eres.-

Haciendo caso omiso a lo que decía su interlocutor, Zuko pensaba en como poder liberarse de las ataduras para poder rescatar a Jin. Sin embargo, su intención quedó de lado cuando la tierra alrededor del pilar que aprezaba la joven comenzó a resquebrajarse, provocando un grito por parte de ella.

-¡Jin!-

Repentinamente, las resquebrajaduras cesaron. -¿No entendiste lo que te dije? ¡Nada de numeritos heroicos!-

Zuko entendió que lo que había ocurrido había sido obra de un agil tierra control por parte de Rokkan. Un paso en falso y no tendría oportunidad de rescatar a Jin, por lo que inmediatamente desistió de su idea y se incorporó nuevamente. Esto provocó una nueva mueca burlona por parte de Rokkan -Que obediente.-

-¿Estas loco? aún si accediera a lo absurdo que propones, ¿crees que eso va a devolver algo a la Nación del Fuego? Nuestra gente desea paz, no la guerra.-

-Así que sabes lo que desea la gente... Que curioso.- observó estéticamente el joven maestro tierra -Dime una cosa, ¿también hablas por la gente de Yu Dao? Esas personas que deseaban permanecer dentro de la Nación del Fuego cuyo deseo pisoteas, ¿También hablas por ellas?-

-Eso no tiene nada que ver. Yu Dao fue un territorio ocupado por la Nación del Fuego antes de la Guerra de los Cien Años. Para devolverle la armonía al mundo, es necesario que sea restituida a su dueño original. Hasta tú puedes entenderlo.- declaró Zuko.

Rokkan levantó una ceja -¿Que es lo que debo entender? ¿Que en lugar de proteger a tus súbditos y defender nuestros derechos, simplemente nos entregaste a los caprichos del Avatar y el Rey Tierra? ¿Que ni siquiera consideraste que tan importante era la gente a la que solo le diste la opción de elegir si prefería ser echado de su hogar o exiliado de su país?- replicó Rokkan con -La gente de Yu Dao se siente orgullosa de ser parte de la Nación del Fuego sin importar que fuéramos una colonia. Vivimos, trabajamos y peleamos por nuestra nación con todo nuestro corazón... ¿Y que recibimos a cambio? la indiferencia de un ladrón que derrocó a su propio padre y hermana para llegar al poder. Como si no fuera suficiente, ahora tú y el Avatar quieren echarnos de nuestro hogar como premio por nuestra fidelidad. ¡El Señor del Fuego Ozai jamás nos hubiera abandonado de una forma tan cobarde como esa!-

Zuko intentó empatizar con su interlocutor -Escucha, entiendo tu frustración, pero no puedes pretender volver al pasado. El cambio en Yu Dao es necesario para avanzar hacia un futuro mejor. No puedo permitir que los sacrificios que hicimos par-.-

Inmediatamente, el rostro de Rokkan fue invadido por la furia-¡¿Sacrificios?!- espetó con un gesto de rebosante desprecio -Déjame contarte una pequeña historia sobre el verdadero significado del termino "sacrificio"...-

* * *

 _Habían pasado unos tres días desde la llegada del cometa Sozin. Sin embargo, todavía no había noticias de la flota del Rey Fenix... Al menos publicamente. Los halcones que habían llegado a la alcaldía relataban que la flota se había perdido y que el Avatar había derrotado al Señor Ozai._

 _¿Pero como podría? no había mejor momento para los maestros fuego que el pase del cometa... Y aún si fuera verdad, ¿como podrían haber derrotado a toda la flota? las naves eran lo ultimo en tecnología militar y por mas que el el Reino Tierra contara con el Avatar, no tenían nada con que contrarrestarlas y era imposible que el Avatar solo derribara una flota completa._

 _La incertidumbre lo llenaba de ansiedad. Sobre todo por el silencio del gobierno central y del alcalde Morishita. Rokkan conocía al hombre ya que había sido un buen amigo de sus padres y concordaban en muchas cosas... Y si bien le había dicho que todo estaba bajo control, era muy esquivo respecto a la guerra._

 _Rokkan seguía perdido en sus teorías mientras su mirada continuaba perdida en el techo, cuando oyó golpes en la puerta. El joven se levantó de la cama acudió a la entrada, encontrando una silueta bastante familiar al abrir la puerta._

 _-No puede ser... ¿Yun?-_

 _Efectivamente, quien lo llamaba era el teniente bajo las ordenes de su madre, pero estaba sumamente lastimado, con vendajes en la cabeza y el ojo izquierdo y todo el brazo derecho. -¿Pero que fue lo que te pasó?-_

 _-Es algo difícil de explicar... ¿Puedo pasar?-_

 _-Claro.-_

 _Rokkan preparó té mientras el teniente esperaba sentado, sin decir una sola palabra, mirando fijamente la mesa de la sala. Rokkan sentía incomodidad, pero era claro que Yun no iba a decir nada hasta que se lo pidiera. Finalmente, con la infusión ya preparada, Rokkan se sentó en la mesa y sirvió un poco a su invitado. -Gracias- mencionó este discretamente mientras daba un sorbo a su taza._

 _-No hay de que. Ahora, dime Yun... ¿que te pasó? ¿y por que estas aquí?-_

 _Yun dejó su taza por un momento -Seguramente ya sabes que la invasión fracasó... El Señor del Fuego Ozai fue derrotado por el Avatar. Y no solo eso... Ademas de que perdimos Ba Sing Se, el principe Zuko tomó la capital y encarceló a la princesa Azula justo antes de su coronación.-_

 _Esto tomó por sorpresa a Rokkan. Sabía lo del Avatar, pero no imaginaba que el gobierno central había caído también. Si había alguien capaz de tomar las riendas sin el Rey Fenix, era la princesa Azula. -No puede ser... ¿Entonces quien esta a cargo de todo?-_

 _-El príncipe Zuko asumió como Señor del Fuego e hizo cesar todas las operaciones militares. Todavía no hay nada oficial, pero... Va a ponerle fin a la guerra.-_

 _-Entonces el Avatar nos derrotó...- dijo para sus adentros. Ahora entendía el por que de tanto secretismo por parte de las autoridades... El caos dentro del gobierno debía ser inconmensurable. -Pero espera, ¿que paso con la flota? ¿y donde esta mi madre?-_

 _La mirada de Yun volvió a clavarse en la mesa -La flota... fue completamente destruida.-_

 _Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Rokkan -Dime que estas mintiendo...-_

 _El joven oficial meneó la cabeza -Ojalá así fuera... Nuestra nave fue colisionada por otra y se precipitó hacia el suelo. Yo estaba en la sala de motores cuando eso pasó, y quede atorado en una pila de chatarra y maquinaria. El resto de la tripulación escapó y yo quede atrás.  
Cuando pensé que ya todo estaba perdido, la capitana apareció y me rescató... Se había quedado atrás para verificar que todos hubieran evacuado la nave a tiempo.  
Intentamos huir, pero una de las calderas explotó y la nave se precipitó hacia el suelo, dejando espacio solamente para que uno de los dos escapara y estaba a punto de bloquearse por los hierros que colapsaban...-_

 _-¿Entonces tu la dejaste...?-_

 _-¡No!- Yun levantó inmediatamente la mirada -¡De ninguna manera iba a dejarla atrás! Le pedí que se olvidara de mi y escapara... Pero ella me dijo que un capitán jamás abandonaría a sus subordinados. Luego me empujó por la apertura y caí en un río mientras veía la nave caer...- el teniente pausó por unos momentos -Recuperé la conciencia mas tarde, cuando de alguna manera la corriente me arrastró hasta la orilla. Cuando recuperé como había llegado al río, me levanté y busqué algo que me ubicara en donde estaba... Entonces, divisé una columna de humo no muy lejos de allí. Fui en su dirección y cuando llegué, descubrí que se trataba de una nave de la armada, la nuestra... O mejor dicho, lo que quedaba de ella. Recordé lo que había y decidí buscar en los rest-.-_

 _El joven teniente se detuvo en seco, como si hubiera recordado algo que no debía mencionar bajo ninguna circunstancia. Rokkan notó esto. -¿Yun?-_

 _El joven oficial ignoró a Rokkan, mirando fijamente a la taza y tomando té de una forma extremadamente lenta. La ansiedad, sin embargo, no dejó a Rokkan. -Yun, ¿Que fue lo que pasó? ¿encontraste a mi madre?-  
Las manos de Yun comenzaron a temblar, mientras la infusión en la taza comenzaba a agitarse más. _

_-¡YUN!-_

 _Instantaneamente, la taza se resbaló de sus manos y cayó sobre la mesa, volcando su contenido. Rokkan no podía creer que el sereno y sonriente subalterno de su madre estaba ahí delante suyo, completamente quebrado y tomándose la cabeza con las manos mientras miraba hacia la mesa con su unico ojo sano abierto como un plato. Entendiendo la situación, el joven decidió acercarse y apoyo sus manos en los hombros del teniente -Yun... ¿Que fue lo que viste?-_

 _Yun levantó la mirada, y Rokkan distinguió que lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos -Su cuerpo estaba... estaba tan... Ella estaba muy mal, no había nada que pudiera hacer...- su voz se cortó por un instante -Pero ella lo sabía... y me dijo que no me preocupara... Me pidió que te pidiera perdón por no poder regresar, que eres su mayor orgullo y que siempre estará contigo.- con esa frase, Yun se quebró completamente -Lo siento mucho Rokkan.- lamentó entre sollozos._

* * *

Zuko solo pudo escuchar la historia en silencio. Hasta ahora jamás había oído mas allá de reportes de los generales sobre lo ocurrido con las tropas durante la invasión, pero las bajas habían sido tratadas con mucha discreción para no traer el tema de la guerra de vuelta entre la gente... Y había sido un gran error.

\- Escucha, entiendo que perdiste a aquellos que amabas y puedo entenderlo porque yo también perdí a mi madre... y fue gracias al hombre que quieren traer de vuelta al poder. ¿Crees que Ozai va a devolverte a tu madre? ¿Crees que va a devolverle sus seres queridos a cualquiera que los haya perdido en la guerra?-

Sin embargo, Rokkan solo lo miraba fijamente -Te equivocas, usurpador. Todos en la Orden hemos perdido a alguien gracias a tu conspiración junto con el Avatar... Sufrimos, pero siempre supimos que aquello que nos era arrancado por el destino era por el bien de nuestra nación.- el ceño de Rokkan se frunció -¡Pero jamás imaginamos que el Señor del Fuego, aquel a quien servimos con tanto esmero, nos abandonaría y nos expulsaría de nuestro hogar!-

-Pero ustedes nunca me...-

-¡CÁLLATE!- espetó Rokkan, perdiendo la paciencia. -¡No pretendas fingir simpatía!-

-¡No estoy fingiendo simpatía! ¡Entiendo lo que has sufrido, pero...!-

-¿Quieres ponerte en mis pies?- interrumpió Rokkan -¡Entonces sacrificaremos algo preciado para ti y veremos que tanta empatía te queda entonces!-

Instantáneamente, Rokkan utilizó tierra control para completar la quebradura del suelo donde se hallaba capturada Jin. -¡Zuko!-

-¡No! ¡JIIIIIIN!-

Zuko se desesperó, ya que nada podía hacer para ayudar a Jin... ¿Así iba a terminar todo? ¿Eso era lo ultimo que vería de ella? ¿Su rostro suplicando ayuda?  
Pero en ese momento, una gran plataforma de roca emergío de la pared del risco y detuvo la caída de la plataforma quebrada, incluyendo a Jin.  
Rokkan no pudo siquiera entender que había ocurrido cuando repentinamente, la tierra se abrió y delante de Zuko emergió una plataforma de roca, de la cual se bajaron dos siluetas conocidas por el joven maestro fuego.

-¿Les molesta si interrumpimos?- preguntó una voz femenina

Zuko no pudo estar mas agradecido de escuchar el comentario de Toph. Aang, por otro lado, le miraba sonriente -Disculpa la tardanza, no fue fácil llegar hasta aquí.-

El Señor del Fuego respiró aliviado -Llegaron justo a tiempo.- tras lo que se incorporó y se unió a ellos, poniéndose en guardia. El equipo Avatar estaba listo para combatir.

 **Continuará...**

 **Notas del Autor: Bueno, ¡hemos llegado al climax! ¿Que les parece la historia hasta el momento? Una pequeña aclaración que quiero hacer para la gente que leyó los comics y se esta preguntando en donde encajaría la situación de Yu Dao descrita, sería poco antes del comienzo de la crisis por el destino de la ciudad... Es decir, al comienzo del arco.**

 **Recuerden que si quieren dejar una review con sugerencias, ideas, felicitaciones o criticas constructivas son mas que bien recibidas por mi parte. ¡nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**


End file.
